You are mine
by Anime Kitty xxxx
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

So basically this fanfic is based a few months after the war, however there are a few alterations…

1) Remus is alive

2) Snape is alive

3) Hermione is a submissive half veela

4) Draco is a dominant veela

5) Men can get pregnant by taking a special potion (so gay couples can have children, the one who wishes to get pregnant drinks the potion and creates a womb inside them so they are able to carry the child, however they have to have a C-section, This also works for lesbian couples, however the potion has a different effect on them, it makes the woman who drinks it grows a penis for as long as needed, they merely have to drink another potion that gets rid of the pens.)- so if our against mpreg, then don't read because there will be a point where this happens, also if your hater of gays then again, don't read because again such relationships will happen.

Also the inheritance of the veela thing happens when Draco and Hermione turn 18. Assume that they birthday is on the same day.

There will also be gay and lesbian and straight pairings, I won't reveal them apart from the obvious one, Draco and Hermione.

M rated for a reason. This fanfic could also include at some point abuse, rape, violence and sexual scenes. At the moment I'm not fully certain where the story is heading but I do have ideas, so please enjoy J

Chapter one

Hermione gazed around the platform in wonder, her eyes taking in each person she passed. Most faces she thought a few months ago she would never see again, granted…a few months ago she would never have dreamed of being alive right now. Smiling to a few individuals that passed her, Hermione took in the many scars and cuts that still covered a lot of their faces, the scars of the battle they were all subjected to only a few months ago. And now, they were all back, ready to redo their final year and complete their OWLS now that Hogwarts was prepared…. But were they mentally prepared to go back? Hermione did not know.

Psychologically she was still scarred, though she doubted the memories would ever fade, she had been through so much, nearly lost so many people she loved… in a way she had lost her parents, their memories would never be restored, ever. The curse was permanent, which meant Hermione was never able to return home, therefore she lived with Ron and his family, along with Harry, since he was adopted into the family.

Looking back on the war, Hermione remembered crying out Harry's name as she watched Haggrid carry him through the gates. She had been convinced by his limp body, that her best friend was dead. She recalled as Ron held her back, both of them screaming Harry's name, tears running down their faces as they crumbled to the ground. Shivering at the memory, Hermione brushed a single tear that escaped and trickled down her cheek, she hated recalling such memories but they were imprinted in her mind, to never leave. As she watched Hagrid clutch Harry to him, tears running down his face to, she couldn't help but allow her gaze to travel to Draco's, who stood staring, as if not believing what he was seeing. Expecting to see happiness after the shock was over, Hermione had been dumbfounded when Malfoy had clenched his fists and bowed his head, his whole body shaking. Hermione at that moment, despite everything Draco had done, wanted to go to him, hold him as their only chance of surviving was announced dead.

She had felt sick as she watched Voldemort gleefully announce her best friend's death, his manic laughter filling the silence as everyone, too shocked to speak, merely stood staring, crying or simply collapsing. All hope had been lost.

Shaking her head, Hermione tried to rid of such thoughts, it was all over now. Harry had come back, saved them all, everything was ok now. Though, Harry wouldn't have saved them without Neville's help however, considering he had destroyed that disgusting pet snake of the dark Lord.

Despite it only being a few months since the war had ended, the ministry had decided to not sentence teenage death eaters to death since they all were forced by the dark lord, it had proven that they all had no choice but to take the dark mark by their families. This upset Hermione greater than if she had found out they took the dark mark willingly, because now the ones who were forced, had to live through life with the past tattooed to their arm. A never ending curse of the past. However unlike the teenage death eaters, their parents either were sent to Azkaban or were given the dementors kiss, this included Malfoys parents. Though it was only his mother who had been given the dementors kiss, she had begged for it in the end, not wanting to live another day inside Azkaban with her psychopathic husband, who was still alive but was sentenced to live the rest of his life in Azkaban.

Hermione knew nothing of what became of Draco, though…he never seemed to leave her thoughts, hence why her eyes searched for him now, as she walked along the platform.

"Hermione?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione gave a smile to Ron in apology.

"Sorry Ron. I was just lost in thought, remembering everything. It just feels like its been a very long time since we were here."

"Its alright, you just looked like something was troubling you." Ron raised an eyebrow when Hermione looked away, her eyes once again scanning the area for a shock of blonde hair.

"Harry, Ginny! Over here!" Ron called out to his best friend and sister, who nodded in reply and walked over to him and Hermione.

"Strange being back here isn't it?" Ginny whispered as her eyes gravelled to the faces she thought she would never see again, her face brightening when she locked eyes with Luna, who was held in the arms of none other than Neville Longbottum. "Well, looks like our other hero finally found his princess." Ginny giggled when Neville caught her staring and blushed, hiding his face in Luna's shockingly wavy blonde hair.

"He deserves it. I'm glad he finally bulked up the courage to tell her how he felt. I don't think it was long actually after the battle when they got together, there had been an article in the Dailey prophet about it I think." Harry said and smiled when Luna smiled at him before she and Neville got on the train that would take them all back to Hogwarts to finish their final year, apart from Ginny who was a year younger than them and still had two years left.

"Come along, we best be ready and on the train in case we get distracted and have to take a flying car." Hermione winked at Ron as he glared at him, a smile slowly beginning to form as Hermione Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Hey! It didn't seem like a bad idea at the time!" Ron exclaimed as they all entered the train. Walking to their usual carriage, Hermione locked eyes with none other than Pansy Parkinson, who stood up and blocked their path. Before Hermione could say anything she was shunned by Pansy who looked at each of them, her face expressed how anxious she was.

"Before you say anything, please just let me speak," when nobody spoke, Pansy continued, "I want to apologise for everything that has happened to you all in the past years. It's been dreadful for us all," Pansy waved a hand at her friends from slytherine, "I just….I basically want to say I'm sorry. I want to put the past behind us, its our final year and there is no longer a dark lord looming over us, watching our every move…" Taking a breath, Pansy closed her eyes and gulped, Hermione felt a pang in her chest and felt the need to reach out to Pansy but stopped herself, knowing Pansy needed to say this, "Whether you can fully forgive us, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't and I especially wouldn't blame you for hating us. But we are deeply sorry and want to forget it all. I am begging you."

It was then after Pansy's speech, they realised the train was silent, as though awaiting to what the golden trio would say to the former slytherine Pansy.

"We forgive you." Harry said as he extended a hand to Pansy, who merely looked at the out stretched hand, shocked, "We to want to put the past where it belongs, behind us. We need to move on, and this is the only way we can do. Lets all start again."

"I… Potter-"

"Harry. My name is Harry, Pansy." Pansy smiled and clasped Harry's hand, who in turn held hers just as tight. It was a new beginning for them all. The train remained silent, even when Harry and Pansy released each other's hands, Ron gave the other slytherine boys a brief nod, it would be harder for him to forget the past but eventually, he would let go. It would just take time.

"I'm going to find my friends…" Ginny said and barged past Pansy, her watched the red head go, with a frown on her face.

"Don't let her bother you. It will take time for others to let go of the past. But your right, we must move on. And we apologise to, we hurt you to." Hermione said awkwardly, clasping both her elbows with her hands.

"Not as much as we hurt you." Pansy said and moved past the trio and sat back with her friends. Harry nodded to their usual carriage and led the way, Ron following close behind.

Hesitating, Hermione turned back to Pansy, "Parkinson, is… is Malfoy coming back."

Freezing, Pansy looked up at Hermione, her mask back on, "why do you want to know?"

"I-I-I just wanted to know. I dont exactly know why, but I feel like we should talk, to fully move on. I mean, I don't know how to explain it nut I can't get him out of my head, I-" Hermione blushed as she revealed the fact she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Expecting the Slytherines to mock her, they merely stared at her.

Pansy smiled as she said, "Yes, he is coming back, though I think later than us. I'm not certain. But yes… he's coming back. Oh and… its Pansy, Hermione."

Nodding once, Hermione turned away, her mind focused on Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride to Hogwarts was silent for Hermione, she barely spoke but listened as Ron and Harry spoke in hushed tones to each other, whatever they were saying was getting a reaction from Harry because every so often, he blushed.

Once the train at stopped, Hermione realised it was night time and how tired she was, she just wanted to get settled into her dorm room and sleep. At least they have the weekend to get used to things again.

"Hermione. Come one." Harry said as he and Ron stood, both of them holding their luggage as they waited for her to fumble about with her own. Once off the train, everyone in their year was silent as they got ready in little rowing boats that took them magically to Hogwarts, since they were the oldest they didn't need to be escorted. It was then Harry realised that their year group and Ginny's was the only ones there.

"Hey, where are the other year groups, theres only ours and Ginny's?"

"They won't be coming till Monday. I gathered you didn't read the full letter then?" Hermione said and scowled at both Ron and Harry who shook their heads sheepishly. "The teachers thought it would be best to let our year and the one below us come back first, hence why we are back on a Friday night and not a Sunday night. The other years will be here Sunday night, ready to start Monday….Snape felt it would be best this way. Apparently theres some alterations made with our dorms."

"I forgot Snape is the head master. What do you mean by alterations?" Harry questioned and elbowed Ron who was muttering about the Grinch being the head master.

Glaring at Ron, Hermione replied, "Ronald don't be so rude. You know Snape had no choice in the war, he will be a good head master. And harry, I'm not so sure, it didn't say, though the Iterations are only aimed at our year group, not Ginny's. But since they are rightfully meant to be the older ones, they are back at the same time as us."

Nodding, harry remained quiet the rest of the way. Hermione couldn't help but notice, Rom's hand had slipped onto Harry's knee and didn't move for the rest of the journey.

Once inside Hogwarts, Haggrid greeted them, his smile getting wider when he saw the golden trio. Hermione laughed as Haggrid hugged her tight and moved onto the boys. "Its mighty good to see ye's again, especially you 'arry." Hagrid smiled warmly at harry and patted him on the head, he grinned back at Hagrid and said he missed him.

"Now all of you settle down." Both year groups turned silent and listened, "since you all know the rules, you will be greeted properly back on Monday along with the other years. So you can all go straight to your dorms but," Hagrid pauses and looked to Harry and his year, "all of you head to the hall, the alterations are quite drastic and need to be said now." At this the two year groups parted ways, Harry led the way into the hall and couldn't help smile when all the teachers came into view, Severus Snape stood in the center. All teachers greeted them with smiles, one or two even came over to hug them all and shake hands, And that was how the first 10minutes was spent, Harry had got a hug and hand shake of all teachers, apart from Severus, who remained in his standing position, however his face was softened as he gazed around at his students. After a few more moments, Miss McGonagall asked everyone to take a seat, which they all did, but automatically sat in their houses. They seemed such a small year group, as Hermione looked around, she felt a pang when she remembered a few were unable to return due to the fact they were dead.

Gulping, Hermione looked to Miss McGonagall, who smiled out to them all.

"Now I know Ive already said this to each and every one of you but welcome back to Hogwarts!" Everyone cheered and laughed, including the Slytherines.

"Now I understand its only been a few months since that dreadful time… but your education must go on, dwelling in the past will not change anything. I am not oblivious to the fact we have lost many students and teachers, some of you have lost relatives, friends and even lovers. I know its not much, and can't change what has happened but Hogwarts offers support. Either I, or professor Snape or Madam Pomfrey are here if anyone needs to talk…I advice you to not keep your feelings bottled up, I know you all are adults or nearly fully adults but even we struggle at times" McGonagall looked down for a few seconds, everyone knew she still grieved Professor Dumbledore, it was no secret that they were partners. It broke Hermione's heart to see their teacher so broken and yet trying to stay strong for them.

"However, as I said, we can not push your education aside, hence why we have allowed you to come back and redo your final year just like we offered to the other year groups, new wizards and witches will still come on Monday, but their situation is left to us, you do not need to worry yourselves about how the system works to much. All you need to know is that you are redoing your final year, and so your OWLS will take place this year, unless we feel some students are not mentally prepared by that time and need another year," Pausing, she looked at the golden trip pointedly before looking back to everyone, "Your head master will now inform you of the alterations."

Hermione felt everyone tense up at the words Head master and alterations. She pitted snape, some students still feared him.

"As Miss McGonagall has already informed you. Yes there are alterations, however they are in your favour. Whether you agree to this, is irrelevant, but your year group has their own set of dorms. You are still in your set houses but will be judged by your year group from now on. Girls from all houses will share a dorm, boys from all houses will share a dorm…" Severus surveyed the students and was shocked to see not much anger, apart from one of two.

"you can't expect us to share with them!" Blaise exclaimed as he stood and pointed to the Gryffindor's, who all glared back at Blaise with disgust.

"Mr Zabini, as I said before, whether you like this alteration or not is irrelevant. Now if you have a reasonable valid reason as to why you do not wish to share dorms with other houses, then do share, however petty hatred due to the past does not count." Blaise remained silent and glared daggers at Severus who merely smirked, "Take a seat unless you wish to have a detention on your first day." Growling, Blaise took a seat, Hermione watched as Pansy hissed at Blaise, his face turning res as Pansy swore at him.

"as I was saying… you will be sharing dorm rooms. You also are free to wear your own choice of clothing, school uniform is not required for you. Since some did not wish to return to Hogwarts, others are unable… to return, there isn't that many of you. All I ask is that you treat each other with respect. You do not have a curfew but I will warn you, if anyone is seen taking advantage of this, they will be assigned one, you also have permission to leave the grounds at all times, apart from when you have lessons of course." Severus drawled out and scanned the hall, he was glad to see some smiles. "you shall receive your time tables Tomorrow so you are ready for Monday. One last final thing however…" As snape said this, the doors opened. Students turned to face who walked in and many smiles broke out when Remus appeared before them. Hermione laughed as Herr jumped from his seat and ran to Remus, who grasped Harry and held him close.

"Harry, Ive missed you so much my boy."

"Remus, oh my god, Remus. I thought I had lost, I didn't see you for months, you didn't contact me-"

"sssshhhh Harry I'm sorry, I am deeply sorry. Don't cry." Remus wiped Harry's tears, his own eyes tearing up at seeing his Harry in such distress. "I had…a lot to sort out after the war, I did try to contact you but it seemed to have failed, everything is ok now Harry… oh, Sirius would be so proud of you, you know… the man you are now. Oh harry…" Remus choked and brought Harry closer to him, tears now pouring down his own face, everyone remained silent as the two men had a moment, even Snape looked away to give them privacy.

After a few moments, Harry returned to his seat, Hermione gave him a. kiss on the cheek and raised an eye brow when she saw Ron drape an arm around Harry's hips and didn't remove it.

"Mr Lupin here will be teaching you the dark arts and helping with potions." Severus was happy to see his students smiling even more.

"Now I do think that's all for mow and I assume you all need rest…, miss McGonagall will show you to your new dorms, but" Snape pointed a finger at them, "we are expecting you all to act like adults since we are granting you much more freedom than the other years, so we expect no petty fights. Put the past in the past, all of you." Snape glared at Blaize who merely glared back.

As everyone began leaving the hall, Snape followed behind., "Potter, Granger, Weasley…" Turning to face their new head master, Hermione braced herself, "Welcome back." With that, Shape walked away, leaving the trio staring after him in shock.

"This year is… going to be different." Harry said, Hermione and Ron nodded their heads in agreement


	3. Chapter 3

I know Ive posted this chapter twice now, for some reason the text doubled and so chapter 3 old and chapter 3 new posted at the same time, hopefully its fixed along with spelling errors. Also in reply to a review, I got mixed up with OWLS and NEWTS, but im just going to leave that, and also the thing about Dumbledore being gay only got revealed when JK revealed it and I always had it in my head from the start that him and McGonagall were together so i would rather keep them together thank you, since I have changed things in my fanfiction its quite obvious pairings wont be the same. Also I know Weasly is rons last name, Ive not made any mistakes involving that.

can i just clarify that in my fanfic, Ginny and harry never got together, they kissed once in the past but remained just friends, and just assume Hermione and Ron have ALWAYS been just friends. forgot to mention this is all.

chapter 3  
>walking into the common room, everyone stared around themselves in awe, it was so different compared to the old ones they had, especially those from slytherin since theirs had been in the dungeons. Pansy breathed a silent breath, the knowledge of not having to sleep ever again in cold dark dungeon made her happy, she hated it down there.<br>The common room was blended with their house colours as best as possible. A fire place already lit had a vase full of mixed coloured roses sat on the top of it, and in front of the fireplace was a dark brown sofa with white cushions scattered on it. On a slight angle on either side of the sofa was two brown single chairs, both with their own single white cushion. The floor was carpeted in a dark green colour, whereas the walls continued with a harsh brown. There was also a table on the other side of the room with a blue cloth covering it, white roses patterned it and gave the room a classy look. Along with a few book shelves, 2 chess sets and another set of sofa's, the common room looked very cozy, it helped with the only light source being a few lit candles and the fire light.  
>on opposite sides of the room were two stair cases.<br>"Now, since you are all nearing 18, we are allowing you all to chose where you sleep. Yes thus means you can mix with the opposite gender." A lot of students smiled and looked at their partners or friends, Ron laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and Hermiones, a grin on his face.  
>"There is not much else to say apart from get plenty of rest this weekend, unpack your luggage and get settled, it is going to be a busy year." With that final sentence, Miss McGonagall left the students to stand in the common, all becoming silent as they all stared at each other.<br>Coughing, Harry spoke up, "Well we best get rooms sorted. And since theres am even number of us, im gathering there will be 22 beds in each room. So who would like to come with me Hermione and ron"

"us." Neville said with his arm around Luna who giggled as he led them towards the trio. After that 5 Hufflepuffs, 8 Gryffindors and 2 Slytherines joined them. They had two more spaces.  
>"Ill come with you guys." Pansy announced with her arms crossed, Blaise looked up alarmed.<br>"What the fuck Pansy, you cant share a room with them bastards! Especially that ginger cunt and mudblood!" Blaise sneered and spat in Hermiones direction, Ron pushed her behind him as everyone glared daggers at Blaise, including the other slytherines.  
>"Back off Zabini, leave her the fuck alone. If you want to fight them come on." Growled Seamus, a fellow gryffindor.<br>"Oh another brave gryffindor come to save the day, how...disgusting." Zabini took out his wand and without saying a word, a blue light shot from the tip and collided with Seamus' chest, sending him flying across the room and colliding with a wall.  
>"Seamus!" A hufflepuff girl ran to said boy and crouched beside him, her body shaking.<br>Whirling to face Blaise, Pansy hissed, "Blaise! Stop this you coward!" Blaise's eyes lit with rage and as he took a step towards Pansy, Harry pulled out his wand.  
>Turning his gaze to Harry, he spat, "What the fuck are you doing Potter?"<br>"I wont let you hurt her. Just stop this. This is suppose to be a new star-"  
>"DONT YOU DARE FUCKING SAY IT!" Blaise roared and shot a spell at Harry, but to only have it blocked. Cursing, Blaise turned his gaze on Pansy, panting.<br>"You fucking bitch. You ate a traitor." Looking around him, Blaise turned on his heel and went up stairs, not bothering to see who would follow.  
>The room became silent, despite there being 58 of them, the number seemed so small...Putting his wand away, Harry tried to calm his nerves and turned to face everyone, "That wasnt the best start to this...but it cant be helped. Are the rest of you ok to sleep in the other room?"<p>

None of the raven claws, or the rest if the slytherines complained, but Hermiome could tell they were all wary of Blaise.  
>"Everything will be fine, we are right next door. And since we have one spare bed, i am gathering Malfoy will be joining us when he arrives?" Pansy nodded at Harry when he looked at her and without another word, everyone headed to their dorm rooms, Harry leading his group.<br>Once in their dorm room, they all looked around in amazement, they expected a single room filled with single beds and one shared bathroom, instead they entered a room with 5 double beds. There was another 3 Bedrooms joined to the first by 3 Doors, one held another 5 double beds whereas the other two had 6 each. Joining each bedroom was their own bathroom. All rooms had the same coloured dark green carpet, however the walls were cream in the first room, white in the second, brown in the third and pale blue in the last one. Each room also had one bedside cabinet per bed and at least 10 empty shelves around each room. It was perfect yet simple.  
>"We get our own double bed!" Ron exclaimed and belly flopped onto one, his hand gripping the covers, taking in their softness and warmth.<br>Shaking her head, Hermione laughed at Rons childish behavior, "Seriously Ronald."  
>"Lighten up Hermione." Pansy teased and ruffled Hermiones hair, making the smaller girl blush.<p>

After a few more minutes of teasing, everyone chose their rooms, the first room was to be shared by Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Pansy and Hermione, but since Luna and Neville were choosing to sleep in the same bed, there had one left spared. "Looks like Draco will be sharing with us." Luna said sweetly and cuddled close to Neville underneath the covers, nobody cared though, they could tell luna was happy and thats what mattered.

"I forgot about that git..." Ron muttered and face planted his pillow, groaning at the thought of Malfoy sharing a room with him.  
>"We have to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was a mere pawn in Voldemorts game, just like the others." Hermione lectured, becoming protective of Draco, "and when he does come back, do not segregate him Ronald, he has as much right to be here as we do and i dont want anymore fights."<br>"so your just going to forgive him for all them times he called you a filthy mudblood?" Ron snapped, making Hermione wince.

"If forgiving him for a mere name calling will help us all move on, then yes...i shall forgive him." Hermione whispered and got into bed, her mind racing with thoughts of draco...thankfully no one else disturbed her that night but little did she know Pansy watched her for a good hour until sleep over took her, her mind putting the pieces together. mere name calling will help us all move on, then yes...i shall forgive him." Hermione whispered and got into bed, her mind racing with thoughts of draco...thankfully no one else disturbed her that night but little did she know Pansy watched her for a good hour until sleep over took her, her mind putting the pieces together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up to a darkened room, Hermione blinked a few times from sleepiness before sitting up. She must admit, it had been the most peaceful sleep she had in months, Rons house was cozy and felt like home, but her bed wasnt the most comfortable. Stretching, Hermione got out of bed quietly since everyone else was asleep, she knew barely anyone would get up early, it was a saturday after all. Looking towards the empty bed next to hers, Hermione couldnt help but feel disappointed at the fact Draco wasn't there, she didnt know what she expected to find, that Draco had come in in the middle of the night and just got into bed without saying a word? Ludicrous. Knowing Draco, he would more than likely had kicked up a fuss at the fact he would be sharing a room with Gryffindors.

Not understanding why, but Hermione couldnt help but feel a pang of hurt at that thought, especially when she recalled Draco and his harsh words aimed at her.

_"YOUR NOTHING BUT A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"_

Flinching at the memory, Hermione realised she had curled on top of what would be Draco's bed, her arms wrapped around herself. Sitting up straight, Hermione shook her head, _"What is happening to me?" _She thought as she stood up and went to get a shower.

Once in the shower, Hermione covered herself in shower gel, relaxing as the hot water flowed across her skin, the warmth easing her mind and making her less tense. She had a dream again. The same dream she has every night, faceless figure covering her body with theirs, their hands running across her skin, cupping, caressing, stroking gently...whilst whispering the word _mine _as they lick and kiss her, nipping gently in areas that made her moan in pleasure...

Hermione shook her head in attempt to rid such erotic thoughts, but couldnt help but blush when her arousal clearly showed by her wet pussy.

"No. stop this." Hermione whispered to herself and quickly finished washing her hair, wanting to leave the shower as soon as possible. Stepping out of the shower, Hermione shivered when the cool air met her skin and was ready to reach for her soft pink towel, but was startled by someone suddenly intruding into the bathroom.

Whirling around in panic, forgetting about the towel. Hermione came face to face with none other than Draco, who was stood gawping at her, his dazzling blue eyes wide with shock, his hand gripped the door handle, turning his knuckles white.  
>Coming to her senses fast, Hermione covered her boobs with one arm, and used the other to cover her pussy, and screamed at Draco, "GET OUT! dont just stand there!GET OUT!" Without saying a word, Draco closed the door with a slam, it was clear to hermione he hadnt meant to intrude, which made her feel guilty at the fact she screamed at him. Though, what else was she to have done? Invite him in?<p>

Reaching for her towel, Hermione shakily wrapped it around herself and clutched it to her, her body heating up at the realization that Draco had seen her naked, had seen everything! Gasping, and bringing a hand to her mouth, Hermione tried to hold back tears of embarrassment. she was once again startled by a gentle knock on the door.

"Y-yes? Hermione called out, part of her hoping it was Draco.

"Its me Hermione, Luna." Luna's soft voice flowed through the door, "Can i come in."

"Yes." Hermione whispered and watched as Luna quietly crept in, it was then Hermione heard a few raised voices.

"What the fuck Malfoy! You show up randomly and barge into our bedroom then into our bathroom that was clearly in use! By HERMIONE!" Ron snapped, his anger evident.

"Listen here Weasley i didnt know anyone was in there i didnt think! Its fucking sound proof, do its not clear someone was in there!"

"Yeah right, you fucking prick-" Luna shut the door and all sounds were blocked. Smiling sweetly, Luna poked Hermione's nose gently which made her smile, despite the situation.

"Are you alright, Draco explained, bless him, he was bright red." Luna giggled slightly, trying to cheer Hermione up.

"Is he alright?" Hermione looked at the door in worry, "I know he didnt mean to, i was just...embarrassed, i shouldnt ave screamed at him.

Tutting, luna handed Hermione her clothes she had brought in with her, taking Hermione by surprise because she hadnt noticed them, "He's 'perfectly fine, I told Neville to keep ron off her, all he can do is fire insults at him. Get changed, we'll be outside."

Nodding weakly, Luna left Hermione to get changed in private, her embarrassment replaced by worry for Draco. "What is wrong with me...Why do i care about him...he just thinks im a mudblood...thats all..." It was then Hermione felt a tear trickle down her face, her heart hammering. She didnt understand what was happening to her, all she wanted was draco...

"STOP! " Hermione called out, her body shaking, something was happening, things were changing and she couldnt understand why. She needed help. Panting, Hermione listened out for anyone coming to the bathroom to check on her, but no one came. It was indeed sound proof.

Getting changed as quickly as she could, Hermione took a deep brief and left the bathroom, aftér casting a spell to dry and straighten her hair. Once back in the bedroom, everyone went silent, even Draco turned quiet and was looking at her, his face blank however.

"Keep your eyes off her, you perve" Ron snarled and tensed when Harry grabbed his arm, "Ron stop it..." Harry whispered, his own face bright red due to the fact everyone could see him in only his boxers with no shirt.

"For goodness sake, grow up Weasley, Draco didnt know she was in the bathroom!" Pansy snapped and laid a hand on Draco's arm, her eyes lit with anger.

Hermione looked at Pansy's hand and fought back the urge to tell her to release Draco. Biting her lip in an attempt to stay quiet, Ron took this as a sign of embarrassment, making him grow furious with Draco.

"See! You made her so uncomfortable and embarrassed, she cant even look at anyone." Ron snapped back, this time managing to shove Draco, who in turn averted his eyes from Hermione and glared daggers at Ron, who glared back at him.

"Try that again Weasley." Draco growled under his breath, his posture tense. Panicking Pansy gripped hold of him, "Draco dont-"

"Stop!" Hermione's control broke and she yelled at Pansy, who looked at her in shock.

"Excuse me?" Pansy said, her hands releasing Draco, who had turned back to Hermione, with one eyebrow raised.

"I-i-i mean stop with this petty fight. I am more mortified at you Ron, creating a scene of this. Move on for gods sake!" Hermione snapped and hurried past everyone, her face bright red. Once at the door, she took one last look behind her, to find everyone staring, however the only eyes she locked with were Draco's, who looked confused.

_"Oh lord..." _Hermione thought as she shut the door behind her thanking her lucky stars that nobody was in the common room. Taking a seat by the lit fireplace, Hermione brought her knees to her chest and tried to calm down, her body shaking. She couldnt understand all this, why she felt so protective of Draco, why she felt the need to defend him to everyone, why she hated anyone touching him.

"Should be me" Hermione froze at what she just said. and tried to erase the thought, the want to touch Draco was evident now and yet she couldnt bare to face it.

"What should be you?" Harry asked, making Hermione jump when he took a seat beside her, he now had his dressing gown on and was looking at her in concern. Resting a hand on Hermione's knee, Harry asked softly, "Hermione whats going on?"

Shaking her head, Hermione looked at Harry with sad eyes, "Thats just it, I dont know Harry, I dont understand any of this, Im so confused Harry, i-i-i-" Breaking down, Hermione sobbed, allowing Harry to hold her, hands gripping the soft fabric of his dressing gown like it was her life line, she needed comfort, she needed to be held.

Harry, still holding her, spoke softly and gently, "I will take you to see Miss McGonagall, ok? maybe she could help Hermione." Stroking Hermiones back soothingly, harry bit his lip to prevent him asking anymore questions, something was wrong with Hermione, that was clear. But he didnt know what. this wasnt like Hermione, to break down, but recently she became distant, emotional, and in fact clingy.

Aft a few moments, Hermione pulled back and allowed Harry to cradle her face, wiping away a few single tears, "Later Harry, please. I dont want anymore drama's for now, we just got back to Hogwarts and already I feel like o want to leave." Hermione could tell she had hurt harry slightly by saying that but it was true she felt like leaving and running away and it was only their first day back!

"Dont say that Hermione, everything will be ok. I promise." Harry hugged his friend to her chest, his thoughts soon going back to a ginger git who lost his temper.

"_i hope you are right Harry..." _ Hermione thought, her mind returning back to focus on Draco, who she wished was the one who was holding her at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

It wasnt long till Hermione had told Harry to go and get changed, his protests were sweet but she knew others would be getting up soon and did not fancy being found crying her eyes out in the arms of Harry potter who was only wearing boxers and a dressing gown. It was quite a comical thought actually. Once Harry had left her, Hermione wiped her eyes ans sniffled, she hoped the redness in her eyes would go down soon, she hated being asked questions and no doubt there will be a few nosy people. Deciding she didnt want to stay in the common room, Hermione left.

Once she had wondered through a few hallways that were new to her due to them being added to Hogwarts after the battle, she soon found herself on a moving staircase. Gazing around herself, Hermione realised she hadnt taken anything the previous night due to her mind on,y being focused on Draco, which in a way it still was but being alone helped her to also focus on her surroundings. The many moving paintings of historical figures, of witches ans wizards that were like her once, all smiled at her and greeted her, she tried to smile back and offered weak hellos. Suddenly the moving stair case connected with another, causing hermione to tumble, she blushed in embarrassment when a couple pf the painting laughed. Making her way down the stairs quickly she soon found herself after a few moments of hurrying through corridors, in the one that led her to the great hall. Looking at her wrist watch, hermiome felt relieved to see it was 8:20am and so she would go in for breakfast.

Entering the great hall was impossible to enter quietly and unnoticed, but Hermione merely scanned the hall in search of familiar faces but stopped when she realised there was an added new table with some people from her dorm group and a couple from the other dorm group, thankfully no Blaise in sight. Smiling when Seamus caught her eye, she walked straight over and sat on his right, since the left was taken by the hufflepuff girl, who smiled at Hermione shyly.

"Morning Hermione, are you ok?" Seamus asked in concern. Hermiome smiled and nodded, not certain if he was asking due to her bloodshot eyes or the event that took place the previous night with Blaise.

"Yes, I am quite alright. I'll be honest, I felt a little upset this morning due to last night, but nothing major, I am alright now though, thank you Seamus." Putting on her usual dismissive voice, Hermione hoped Seamus would drop the issue, which thankfully he did but not without giving her a look that said I-Dont-Believe-A-Single-Word-You-Just-Said.

"Hermione, in case you didnt know, this is Arianna Valentine, previously a hufflepuff." Seamus smiled and looked at Arianna who blushed bright red and smiled shyly, "Hello Hermione.." She said softly.

Smiling at the girl, Hermione tried to be cautious, in order to not scare her, "Hello Arianna, may I call you Aria?" This seemed to please the girl because she nodded with a happy smile, it was then Hermione took her appearance in. She was obviously petite and small, maybe 5Ft at a push, she had quite a fragile looking body that Hermione thought looked quite cute and suited the girls innocent personality. Her face was slightly round with a little nose that pointed sweetly at the end and had a pair of two dazzling blue eyes that reminded Hermione so much of Draco. Hermiine felt slight jealousy at the girls pale skin and beautiful brown wavy hair, it framed her face nicely and went down to her back. She was beautiful if not radiant.

"You are really pretty." Hermione said causing the girl to widen her eyes in surprise. Chuckling Seamus put his arm around Aria's waist and put his chin on top of her head and quietly whispered to her. Hermione looked away, it was an intimate moment. Just then, they were joined soon by Ron, Harry, and Neville. Neville looked worried and confused.

Once the boys were sat down, Hermione greeted them but raised an eyebrow at Neville, "Wheres Luna?"

"She stayed behind with Pansy and Draco, saying she had something to talk to them about..." Neville said whilst staring at the doors.

Also confused Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, "We dont know why she stayed with them Hermione, but she said it was urgent." Harry shrugged and began to eat, but Ron still looked livid.

"Cant believe she stayed with them, what if he does something to her!"Ron exclaimed, making Harry choke in surprise and Neville turn to him in panic, "He wouldnt would he?"

"Oh for merlins sake!" Hermione exclaimed, getting the attention of nearly the whole table, "Draco nor Pansy will harm Luna! Just stop accusing him of things and leave him be." Hermione huffed and began eating, but stopped when she realised everyone was staring, "What?"

"You called him Draco..." Harry said slowly, his eyes narrowing, "and...why are you so quick to defend him?"

"I would like to know that myself!" Ron snapped.

Struggling to think of a valid reason fir her reactions, Hermione stood up, "If you are all going to be children then I will just leave" With that she did so. Ignoring all eyes on her, Hermione left the great hall, but was unaware of the piercing orbs of Snape on her, who had heard everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once outside the great hall, Hermione sighed and lent against a nearby wall. Squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, feeling lost. How was she suppose to explain her actions to her friends if she didnt understand them herself, how can they expect her to talk to them, especially Ron, when he does is yell and get angry. Harry cares, Harry would listen but he needs things explained to him at least three times before his mind can comprehend anything, its why Professor Snape becomes frustrated with him. They were her two best friends and yet Hermione couldnt talk to them.

_"Im so lost." _The great Hermione Granger, member of the golden trio, the smart one who has all the answers...for once had none. She was completely lost, and she HATED it. Feeling tears burning the backs of her eyes, Hermione let go of her arms and clenched her fists.

"Hermione?" Jumping in surprise, Hermione opened her eyes and was met with the worried face of Luna. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Hermione snapped, and flinched at her own tone when hurt appeared on Luna's face. "I-Im sorry, Im just...I dont know. I just dont know." Hermione whispered the last sentence, losing all the tension in her body as Luna's face changed to one of understanding and took Hermione into her arms and stroked the upset girl's hair in an attempt to sooth her. "There There Hermione, calm down, its all going to be ok." Luna said in her normal sweet reassuring voice, and Hermione couldnt help but relax, she wouldnt cry in Luna's arms, she was going to be tough, brave and logical, she was going to sort her head out and find out what has come over her.

Pulling away after a few moments, Hermione looked at Luna, "Why did you stay back with Draco and Pansy? Neville and the others are slightly worried." Hermione chose her words carefully so as not to make Luna uncomfortable, but was genuinely curious as to why she felt the need to stay back with Draco and Pansy.

Hesitating, Luna spoke, "I needed confirmation on something."

Curiosity won the battle in her head, "Confirmation on what?" Hermione said suspiciously and narrowed her eyes when Luna looked around discreetly.

"I cant say."

"Why not?"

"You wont understand." Luna said, and before Hermione could respond, Luna turned on her heels and went into the great hall, signalling an end to the conversation.

More questions formed in Hermions head. Becoming irritated, Hermione decided to go outside, fresh air would help clear her head and would hopefully calm her down.

Once outside, Hermione welcomed the cool breeze, and relinquished the feel of it flowing through her hair. Sitting down on the soft patch of grass by the lake, she looked beyond said lake and allowed her thoughts to wonder. She thought of her parents, how at that moment in time she would love to be in her mothers welcoming loving arms, and have her father whisper kind words to her, tell her she was his princess, his everything and the most precious thing in his life, except her mother. Her father loved her mother very much, they were always so affection, and never ceased their affection even when Hermione was in the room, her mother would always say, "I didnt want to raise you in a family with little or no affection, I would rather you see me and your father love each other than sat apart and not speak, then you'll know what you should have when you yourself are in a relationship. affection keeps the relationship alive, it shouldnt just stop because you have a child, it should strengthen the bond between you and your spouse..." she would then ramble about love and how she couldnt wait for the day Hermione would get married and give her grandchildren. How she could watch Hermione walk down the aisle in her beautiful white wedding dress, knowing she was going to be safe with the man she loved. Silent tears fell from Hermiones eyes, her parents wouldnt be at her wedding, they wouldnt see their grandchildren, they wouldnt have the opportunity to see Hermione in love because they didnt even know she existed anymore...

"Its not fair..." Hermione sobbed, why couldn't the curse be reversed, why did it have to end this way, after the war had ended she had hoped her parents memories would be restored...all hopes had been destroyed when Snape had informed her with great sadness that they couldn't be. She remembered breaking down in front of Snape, even now she was surprised he hadn't mocked her, called her a disgrace for crying, he had merely sat there and listened, and had said at the end, "If its any consolation, I wish I could give them their memories back. But I cant. But...I know fine well, they would be proud of you Miss Granger. Extremely proud." She had looked at him then, not believing what Snape was saying, "I know I am proud of you Miss Granger." That had kept her going when Severus had said them last words, to get the approval of Snape was an honour that she couldn't let go of.

It would be her birthday though in two days. Two days and she will be 18. 18 years old and yet Hermione felt so much older. She felt broken.

Picking up a pebble, Hermione threw it at the link and watched it sink. Her mind so traveled to Draco once again. Her cheeks burned at the memory of their last encounter and yet Hermione felt little shame, part of her wanted Draco to be the one to see her that way, the other felt mortified at HOW he saw her that way. Widening her eyes when Hermione realised she WANTED Draco there, she gasped.

She couldn't help but think how beautiful he had became over the years, despite all the cruel things he had done and said over the years, he fascinated her, he was a never ending thought on her mind, she could admit that. But what did this mean?

/

"Draco stop scowling." Pansy Chided when she looked over at her friend, who was sat on the common room sofa, glaring at the lit fireplace, the flames danced in his eyes as though he were in a trance.

"Parkinson, I am not a child."

"You are acting like one."

"Be quiet." Draco snapped and turned his head to glare daggers at his smirking friend, they had known each other for years, since they were children in fact, their parents were childhood friends and had served beneath the Dark Lord for as long as Draco could remember, therefore Pansy and him had been expected to marry, but neither found the though appealing, they were like brother and sister, best friends, how could they marry?

"Come now Draco, shouldnt we go get some breakfast?"

"Im not hungry. You go."

"How can you expect me to leave you like this?" Pansy said with a disapproving tone.

Sighing, Draco stood up ready to leave Pansy to get some peace and quiet but was stopped by a gentle hand grasping his wrist. Turning his gaze to Pansy ready to demand for her to release him but was stopped by the obvious concern on Pansy's face.

"Draco, its your birthday in 2 days."

"Yes I know fine well its my birthday in 2days, if you recall I chose to ignore the bastard day every year. Now if you excuse me-"

"Draco! You know fine well this year is different, you come into your inheritance this year! You are aware of that?"

Clenching his jaw, Draco didnt respond.

"All Im saying...things are going to change again. Hopefully you'll find your submissive mate as soon as possible, because knowing you as you are NOW, i do not fancy seeing you in your dominant angry stage." Pansy tried to joke at the end but realised her attempts at trying to make Draco smile was met with annoyed eyes. "Right...Just, please be careful, and if you can TRY and not scare the poor thing off." Letting go of Draco, Pansy headed back to the dorm room and was surprised when Draco spoke.

"I may not need to do or say anything Pansy. They might be afraid as soon as they know what they are if they are unaware that is, and the fact their mate is none other than the famous Draco Malfoy, former death eater and son to Lucius Malfoy...I doubt they will be best pleased." Draco said with pure bitterness, his gaze now on the fire, how could anyone accept being his submissive and love him after everything he has done, after everything his father and mother had done?

"Draco..." Pansy said softly, her back on Draco, "Whoever your submissive is, I know she will love you. She will look after you as long as you protect and look after her. She will accept your past and will forgive you."

Tensing, Draco snapped his head towards Pansy who still hadnt turned to face him, "She?"

"Pardon?"

"You said she."

"and so I did."

"You know who it is?" Draco said with desperation, "Please Pansy tell me."

"Im not fully certain Draco. Just...trust me when I say...I believe she will love you. Try and believe that to." Before Draco could respond, Pansy added, "And may I say...how could you be so blind?" With that, Pansy entered the dorm room, her mind racing, _"The problem isnt whether she accepts you Draco...its whether you accept HER." _


	7. Chapter 7

hehe thank you to everyone who has followed, or put this as their favourites or reviewed so far, im really looking forward to a few ideas i have ;) xx

chapter 7

The rest of the day, Hermione spent her time in the Hogwarts Library, where she managed to lose herself in multiple books and was able to ignore the outside world, except the occasional fellow student or teacher.

It was nearing tea however, and after skipping breakfast, Hermiones hunger took over. Despite not wanting to see anyone, she couldnt deny her hunger.

Once outside the great hall, Hermione hesitated as she reached her hand out to open the door. Everyone would more than likely be there, including Blaise and Draco. what if Draco made a scene over this mornings events? Or what if Blaise tried to start a fight? Shaking at the mere thought, Hermione took a step back from the doors and turned to walk away, but instead collided with Ginny. Appologising, Hermione tried to side step around Ginny, but the other girl grabbed her arm. Ginny wasnt strong, nor was Hermione, but Hermione couldnt help but be shocked by Ginny's sudden actions.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just leaving." Hermione said quickly and tried to pull away but was unable to due to the other girls tight grip.

"No you werent, i just watched you get here and stand outside for a few minutes. Why are you lying Hermione?" Ginny asked, both hurt and curious, she was worried for her friend, it wasnt like Hermione to lie. "Actually. for now it doesnt matter, you need to eat, i saw you leave without eating breakfast this morning. Go on there and eat, everyone has been worried sick, nobody knew where you were!" Ginny exclaimed, and without warning, she pulled Hermione into the hall, only releasing her when she was sure Hermione wasnt going to try and escape.

"Go." Ginny said and nodded towards Hermiones table. The other girl hesitated before making her way over and tried her best to seem normal when she sat on the other side of Luna, who was sat next to Neville. Ron and Harry sat opposite them, there whole group was together, minus Pansy and Draco who were surprisingly sat next to Blaise and his group? Hermione narrowed her eyes at them and asked Harry why they were sat with him. It didnt look like Blaise was being to kind to Pansy.

"I dont know, they a'l came in together, but Pansy looks so uncomfortable." Harry said, voicing Hermione's earlier thought.

"Draco doesnt look pleased either." Hermione answered back as she gathered up some food and began to eat, her eyes occasionally flickering to the former slytherines.

"Probably plotting how else to take over the wizard world without the Dark Lord." Ron muttered but was nudged in the side by Harry who looked very annoyed, "What the fuck!" Ron snapped and straightened up so he towered over Harry who Hermione was surprised to see shrink back.

"Stop being such a git, they are no different to us." Harry said quietly but with anger, Hermione hadnt seen the two fight in a long time, not since the war.

"Ron, Harry-"

"Be quiet Hermione." Ron snapped and was about to reply to Harry but was stopped by Blaise who had made his way near the trio.

"Think Weasley needs to cool off." Blaise laughed as did a couple of slytherines, Hermione noticed Draco and Pansy merely sat in their seats looking at their plates.

"Really?" Ron exclaimed ans stood up so he came face to face with Blaise, "A fucking ginger joke? Really?"

"How old are you?" Hermione snapped without thinking, and only realised what she said when Blaise turned his gaze on her, his eyes full with amusement.

"Did you say something Granger?" Blaise smirked when Hermione hesitated.

"Yes, I did. How old are you? Making ginger jokes when you are near 18 years old, a mere child uses such insults. Its rather petty actually and clearly shows your level of maturity and intelligence." At Blaise's dumbfounded look, Hermione continued, "Must I dumb what i said down for you to understand Zabini?" That made blaise snapped out of his daze and he snarled at Hermione who jumped at the sudden change from human to animal.

"You little bitch." Ready to make a grab for Hermione, Ron prevented him by shoving him, nearly knocking the slytherine over who bared his teeth at Ron. "Did you just touch me Weasley? Do you have any idea how many germs you carry? Ill have to have this short burned now."

"Leave him the fuck alone." Harry stood up but couldnt make a move towards Blaise due to Ron's body blocking him.

"Sit down Harry."

"No! I wont let him talk to you that way-"

"Go on Potter, do what your ginger cunt tells you to do" Blaise mocked and smirked when Harry's face turned red.

"Stop it!" Hermione exclaimed and stood up, her eyes lit with anger, "What on earth is wrong with you!"

"I would shut your mouth, Or must i shut it for you mudblood?" Blaise sneered, causing Hermione to flinch. It was then Hermione realised everyone in the great hall was silent, including the teachers who were surprisingly not interrupting, merely watching. Closely. They seemed shocked by the sudden outburst.

When no one responded, Blaise chuckled, "Draco, must we show the famous golden trio what happens when they try and be brave against us?"

"Id rather not waste my time on them." Draco responded blankly, his eyes never leaving his plate, but Hermione noticed how he hands clenched his knife and fork, turning his knuckles ghostly white. "I would like to finish my meal."

"Leave them be Blaise." Pansy said after Draco, her eyes however were locked on Blaise, who snarled at her, "Who asked you to speak?"

"Fucking no one, but im sick of you starting fights that are not needed!"

"Id pipe down Parkinson..." Blaise warned, his hand reaching for his wand. "Draco are you certain you have nothing to say?"

At that moment, Draco stood, his eyes never leaving Blaise who kept his hand on his wand, "Yes...I do." Draco said blankly and walked around the table, slowly making his way to Hermione, her heart hammered in her chest as she watched him get closer.

Once in front of Hermione, Draco spoke without hesitation, "You are worthless Granger. Nothing more than a filthy disgusting Mudblood. A disgrace to the wizarding world. Seeing you naked this morning after you got out of the shower was comical! Such a repulsing sight..." Draco drawled, his eyes locked onto Hermione's. She was trying to hold back the tears, swallowing, she allowed Draco to continue, the hall remained silent. "You disgust me Granger." With that, Draco stopped, his heart hammered in his chest as he gazed down at Hermione, he hated this, he fucking LOATHED this, that fucking Zabini, but Draco knew what would happen if he didnt do what Blaise wanted, he would hurt Pansy or Hermione, amd Draco wouldnt allow that. Having Hermione hate him was better than seeing her scream in pain at whatever sick curse Blaise would have decided to put on her. It made him sick, saying all that to Hermione, it broke him seeing her look at him that way, broken hearted. But...why was she looking at him in said way, she was use to such treatment from him, he had treat her like this for years. He couldnt explain why he felt so guilty for making Hermione look this way, the guilt and horror and sadness he felt was immense. Seeing her naked this morning didnt repulse him...it excited him. She was beautiful.

No. He couldnt think that. Why was he thinking that?

Draco was soon brought out of his thoughts when Pansy shreaked, "Draco! What the fuck!"

Looking back at Hermione, Draco froze at the sight im front of him, Hermione's face was flooded with tears, her body was shaking, "I-i thought you w-w-would be different. i-i-i thought it was all an act...I-i thought..i-" Hermione broke down, her sobs echoed throughout the hall, causing even Snape to rise from his chair. Gulping Hermione shrugged Harry off as he tried to comfort her, "No! Malfoy...I thought you were different! I thought things would change when the war ended, I...you..." Hermione couldnt take it, she ran from the great hall, ignoring as her friends called out her name, ignoring Blaise laughing with joy, ignoring how Draco's eyes followed her, ignoring how Pansy called out to her with desperation.

She ignored it all.

But she couldnt ignore the feeling of her heart breaking.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Draco wanted to scream for Hermione to come back, he wanted to run after her, cradle her and wipe her tears, but WHY? Why did he care so much, over the years he, Hermione, Potter and Weasley learnt to loath each other, he may have been forced to do the things he did but that didnt mean he particuarly liked Weasley or Potter, Weasley was to stubborn and thick for Draco to tolerate, and Potter irritated him, it was a mutual dislike but he respected Potter as well, it made sense to them but not others. But Hermione...

Why did he not call her Granger?

"Draco..." Pansy whispered, her face filled with disappointment.

"You son of a bitch!" Ron yelled and before Draco knew it, he was grabbed roughly by his shirt and pulled towards Ron, who had made his way around the table, red faced, "What the fuck is WRONG with you?"

"Would you mind letting go of my Weasley, you'll dirty my shirt with your greasy hands." Draco nodded at the pile of bacon and chicken on Ron's plate. Snarling, Ron pushed Draco away, "You know whats sick about this Malfoy? She DEFENDED you, she tried to make it seem like everything was ok, that this morning was a misunderstanding, that you are fucking NICE. Now i see she is bloody delusional, Draco Malfoy nice? Draco Malfoy cares? Bollocks! You were never acting, your a snake, and i bet you wished Voldemort had won the war, i bet you wished your filthy father killed us, you are just like him-"

Draco punched Ron in the face and watched as the ginger boy stumbled back, clutching his face in shock "Dont you DARE compare me to him!" Draco screamed, his hands clenched, one fist was covered in the other boys blood, it was then Draco realised he had caused the other boy to bleed.

"Draco! Calm down, stop!" Pansy exclaimed, at that, Snape rushed towards them, Miss McGonagall quickly followed.

"I TOLD you Severus that we should stop this, but you allowed it to carry on!"

"Quiet, I expected a different outcome than this..." Severus whispered as he reached the group of students, his eyes narrowing dangerously when he reached Zabini, "I warned you to keep that tongue of yours in your mouth, and yet you disobeyed me, you disgraceful child."

"Sir, they-"

"No excuses!" Snape thundered, "I advice you to leave the hall Zabini. Surprisingly Zabini did just that but not without glaring at Snape, who turned his gaze on Draco.

"You are my godson, my responsibility. You disappointed me greatly today. What you said to Granger was NOT necessary and showed your immaturity. Let me warn you boy..." Severus moved swiftly to Draco side and whispered into his ear, "You'll regret this, I can assure you of that." Pulling away, Snape straightened and watched as Draco smirked, "Thats the thing..." Turning away from Severus, Draco walked towards the entrance of the great hall, with Pansy following closely behind, "I already regret it..."

"You are a coward." Ron growled as he stood up, still holding his face, Harry held him close to his side, whilst whispering words of comfort into his ear.

"Mr Weasley-"

"No sir." Ron grounded out, his gaze still locked om Draco, "He needs to hear this. Your a coward Malfoy, for some reason she gives a shit about you, as i said, she DEFENDED you. She might be just a mudblood to you, buy shes far braver than you will ever be." Ron snarled, and allowed Harry to sit him down. Draco stopped at the door but was made by Pansy to leave.

/

Hermione couldnt recall how she came to find herself once again by the lake, she couldnt recall even going there, all she remembered was leaving the hall, tears blurring her vision as she ran. Hugging her knees to her chest, Hermione sobbed. WHY did she care, what the hell was happening to her...

Part of her wanted to believe what Draco said was all an act, but deep down she knew he hated her, he meant EVERY word. He saw her as a mudblood, a repulsing sight.

"Hermione?" Ginny called out softly after she found Hermione sat curled into a ball by Hogwarts lake. Ginny could tell Hermione was shaking even from a distance, her sobs were small but shook her tiny frame. "Hermione look at me." Ginny said softly as she sat beside her friend and tried to smile softly when Hermione lifted her head, her eyes red and puffy.

"Ginny, please just go-"

"Dont tell me to leave because you'll be wasting your breath. Just...let me sit with you, you dont have to talk, ok?" Hermione sighed, Ginny was far to stubborn to argue with, so without saying a word, Hermione put her head back into the nest she created with her arms, leaving Ginny to stare out at the lake, her thoughts racing.

Unaware, Severus watched Ginny and Hermione from afar, his eyes narrowed and jaw set into a firm line.

"Could it be..."

"Severus?" Severus turned to his left to see Remus heading towards, said man was looking at him with puzzlement. Once Remus was at his side, Severus turned back to his original focus. "What are you doing?"

"Watching" Severus drawled, and frowned when Remus chuckled.

"Some people would see that as a bit strange"

"Lupin, if you are merely here to irritate me, then please be in your way...I have work to do?"

"What work? Watching Miss Granger and Miss Weasley? Again Sev thats a bit-"

"Sev?" Severus asked in distaste.

"Yes, Sev, or do you prefer Sevvy?"

"Severus will do."

Pouting, Lupin smiled and got closer to the older male, "But sevvy is adorable."

"Which i am not, wolf."

"I beg to differ..." Remus whispered and smirked when Severus turned his gaze on him.

"What is it that you want?"

Hesitating, Remus took a step back, his confidence decreasing, "Nothing, forget I was here." Turning away, Remus started to walk asay but yelped when Severus yanked him back, they were now chest to chest, Severus towered over him.

"Dont ignore me." Severus drawled and released Remus who tumbled slightly, "Miss Granger, if you must know, is my main focus."

Looking towards Hermione, Remus frowned, "A bit young for you isnt she-"

"Lupin, quit with your petty attempts to be humorous. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are both my focus"

"Why is that?" Smirking at the question, Severus turned to Remus, who was clearly confused.

"come back with me to my dorms and we shall discuss said matted. And Lupin...theres is also the matter that you seem desperate to hide from me..."

Remus' eyes widened but he weakly nodded and followed Severus.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Entering Severus's dorms wasnt knew to Remus, he had been there plenty of times in the past, though it was never just them to, Sirus had always been with them. Swallowing at the thought of Sirus, Remus tried block the other mans face from his mind, it had been tough on him when Sirus had died, they had been like brothers, without Sirus...Remus was lost.

"Take a seat." Severus drawled out as he sat on brown sofa across from a burning fire place. Snapping out of his thoughts, Remus complied but with slight hesitation.

Silence filled the room, the only noise being the cackle of the fire and the gentle winds from the outdoors. During the silencd, Remus had time to collect his thoughts. He was alone. In Severus' dorms.

Remus was about go speak but Severus beat him to it.

"You were curious about my fascination with Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy..."

"Yes?"

"I'll be blunt. You'll understand due to your...circumstances. Draco is a dominant Veela, and Hermione is a submissive veela. And miraculously their birthdays are both in two days..."

Understanding what Severus meant, Remus tried to recover from his shock, "Its been quite a while since I have met a veela...Well actually if Draco is veela then Lucius and his wife-"

"Were Veela's. Yes." Severus snarled when he heard Lucius' name, he loathed the man with every bone in his body.

"But-But you heard what Draco was saying to Hermione, you saw the commotion today, you saw how he was acting-"

"Exactly. _Acting." _Severus said and turned to Remus, who was still staring at the dancing flames, "All an act Remus. But such an act is hard to stop after performing for years thinking there would never be a time where he didnt have to stop. And I also believe his actions could be due to his developing feelings for Granger..."

"I see..." Remus whispered and stared at the flames in wonder. "But Hermione's parents had no magical qualities-"

"Thats whats got me wondering how is this possible. To be a veela it has to be inherited"

"Seems not after all..." Remus smiled slightly, "She's always been one to bend the rules at times."

Smirking, "Yes, due to the influence of potter I believe."

"you know...in a way...Hermione and Draco are similar. In many ways."

Looking at Remus thoughtfully, "I suppose they are..." His face turning into a frown, Severus let his thoughts wonder from Draco and Hermione. "Theres another matter we must discuss.." Getting up and wondering into his bedroom, Severus didnt look back to see whether Remus followed him or not. afeeling amused when he heard soft footsteps enter his bedroom moments later, Severus sent a silent spell to cllose the door, making Remus jump in surprise.

Shaking slightly, Remus looked towards Severus confused, "Come here." Severus ordered and watched as Remus, hesitantly, make his way towards him. Lookimg down at Remus when he was in front of him, Remus noticed that Severus looked...sad?

"Severus-"

"Sssshhh. Let me speak. Remus...you remember Sirus."

Taking a step back, Remus frowned, "Of course i remember him. He was my best friend! My brother-" Taking a step towards Remus, Severus spoke, "Hush. I kmow...I just...Remus, you know me and Sirus never got one. We dealt with each other however despite this, our loathing of the other wasnt that important. We had reasoms to deal with each other, Sirus dealt with me for you, he loved you like a brothee and didnt want to upset you..."

"What about you? What was your reason?"

"You." Severus said blunly and firmly and smirked when Remus looked down and blushed,

"What about me?" Remus whispered and felt himself begin to shake when Severus laid a cool hand on his cheek and used his other to lift his chin, "Remus please. You must have known how i felt due to your...persistant and quite obvious flirting."

Blushing harder, Remus locked eyes with Severus, "Please tell me then you feel the same."

Without saying a word, Severus let him go and pulled a letter from his cloak. "Read."

Remus took the letter whilst raising an eyebrow at Severus. Opening the letter, Remus read the words carefully.

_Dear Severus Snape_

_Severus, this letter i handed to you earlier tonight is extremely important. I will be blunt with you, I am more than likely going to die tonight..._

_Now whether you are going to throw a party aftér my death, thats up to you. But all I ask...is for you to take care of our Remmy._

_He's your responsibility now, please take care of him, hes my little brother and always will be, please dont hurt him._

_I know fine well how you both feel, over the years its grown more and more obvious that i simply wish I had banged your heads together. I am basically leaving it up to you to make the first move or I will come back and haunt you._

_We may never have gotten on but I know how much Remus cares for you...maybe even loves you. And I know, i cant tell, younfeel the same for him which makes me slightly like you because you'll make our Remmy happy._

_Though I suppose now...hes just your Remmy._

_Look after him please, tell him I miss him, tell him to be happy and that i'll be watching over him. You both in fact._

_From Sirus (Padfoot)_

Remus felt his hands shake as tears flowed from his eyes, holding the letter to his chest, he gazed at Severus and was surprised to see the man look sad.

"I didnt hate him. I may have disliked him, but I to was hurt when he died. I felt his absense and more so I had to watch you grumble, cry most nights-" Breaking off, Severus choked and took the letter fro, Remus and placed it on top of a dresser. "He saw right through me. Right through us both...And I vowed I would take care of you, protect you in anyway i could when he ddied. I promised him, I promised myself that one day I would make you mine..."

Remus, stood shocked staring at Severus with both hope, grief and want, "I...you never said until now, why?"

Severus took Remus into his arms and held him close, "I didnt want to rush things. I didnt know whether to believe what Black had said in the letter...and i promised i wouldnt hurt you..."

"Severus shush..." Remus whispered as he wrapped his arms around Severus' broad shoulders. Without saying another word, Severus bent his neck and captured Remus' lips.

Authors note: Just saying the letter from sirus, to anyone that got confused, was sent when he originally died in the films, its just servus just gave the letter to remus now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ron calm down please-"

"Dont tell me to calm down! That prick got away with upsetting Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as he stared out the window, his face red and bruised from Malfoys hit. Sighing, Harry walked up to him slowly, thankfully it was just them alone in their dorm room, the others had either gone outside, to the library or were still in the great hall.

"Please Ron...just take a deep breath...you said your piece to Malfoy, its over, done with, finished."

"He made Hermione cry-"

"Yes I saw, I was there" Harry snapped and stood in front of Ron, gulping when he remembered how short he was compared to the other boy.

Looking down at Harry, Ron narrowed his eyes, "Dont snap at me." Ron warned dangerously, feeling empowered when Harry looked to the ground in apology.

"I'm sorry. But please...just consider this, what if what Draco said was an act?" Harry said weakly.

Ron frowned and grabbed Harry by the arm, "Are you nuts? That bastard cares only for himself, he thinks we are worthless, he even embarrassed Hermione further by calling her a mudblood! How can you justify that?" Ron shook Harry hard to try and wake the boy up from his dellusional world.

"Ron...Me and Draco have never got on. We dislike each other, but...there is something different when it comes to him and Hermione..." Shaking his head, Harry tried to move away from the taller boy but found was Ron to be to strong, "Let me go, you won't understand..."

"Of course I won't understand! You are defending Malfoy! An Ex death eater-"

"You cant use that against him, he was forced like the others, like Pansy-"

"His father was Lucius, Harry. As the saying goes...like father, like son." Ron spat, tightening his grip around Harry's arm. Harry shook his head and gave a small laugh.

"Whatever Ron." Pulling harder, Harry clenched his jaw when Ron slammed him against a nearby wall.

"Harry, dont talk to me like that-"

"Well how else are you going to listen? You never listen!" Harry exclaimed, it was then Ron realised Harry was crying.

"Harry...is this anger just about Hermione and Malfoy?" Ron's voice softened, but his grip remained tight as though he was afraid Harry would run.

"Nothing is ever about _just something else _, i-it always falls back to us!" Ron froze at the word _us. _

"Harry-"

"N-No just stop...stop making excuses...just stop..." Harry crumbled to the floor and sobbed, his heart was hammering against his chest, "You dont want to come out, I know! You are afraid of what people will think, I get it!" Harry sobbed and fliched when Ron stretched out a hand to touch him.

"Harry be quiet or someone will hear-"

"Oh, you would HATE that, everyone finding out that your a gay faggot and that you love fucking harry potter!" Harry snapped with bitterness, but never looked up at Ron who was speechless, he had never seen Harry this upset about what they had...he didnt think it affected him this bad and yet he couldnt shake the feeling of fear.

"I have explained so many times Harry, im not ready-"

"Will you ever be ready?" Harry whispered as he gazed at Ron and stood up with shakey legs, "Though, I guess I'm just not worth it, am I Ron? Four years we have been together and we STILL, have to hide, I'm sick of hiding...I want to be happy, show you off to the world and be like normal couples, like Neville and Luna!" Harry exclaimed, tears still ran down his cheeks but his sons subsided. "I-I cant cope anymore, im done..." Harry said and made his way to the dorm door.

"Where are you going? What do you mean you are done?" Ron panicked and tried reaching for Harry.

Harry fliched away and held the door handle tightly, "I'm done. with this-" he Pointed between himself and Ron, "Whatever this was, its over. For good this time. Go find another fuck buddy because I need a man, not a closet little boy who doesnt know what love is!" Opening the door, Harry stopped to say one last thing, "You said Draco was a coward...I disagree. your the coward." With that, Harry left Ron standing staring after him, his heart breaking as tears threatened to fall.

"Harry...dont go."

/

"Draco, what the actual fuck-"

"Just shut up for a second Pansy!" Draco snapped as he made his way outside, "I know, I'm a cruel bastard, an idiot, a fuck up! A coward like Weasley said!" Draco yelled in Pansy's face, but her stubborn expression never vanished.

"Yes, you know what, I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Weasley, you ARE a coward! That was your moment to prove to everyone that you are not the same Draco Malfoy as you were a few months ago, that your not a cruel heartless bastard-"

"Pansy! It wasnt ALL an act! I truley dispise Potter and that Weasle! More the ginger faggot than Potter! I think Gryffindors are idiots, stubborn idiots, not everything i did or said was an act!"

"But you are not heartless, that was a true act, despite your dislike to potter for example, you never wished him dead, you prayed he would win against the dark lord, we both did. You never evem wished Weasley dead...you felt everyones pain in the war Draco-"

"I deserved to feel everyones pain-"

"No! You didnt!" Pansy snapped and grabbed Draco by the arms, "You were forced into following Voldemort just as much as I was! There has never been a moment where you doubted your loyalty, but to keep yourself and me alive, you acted as you were told-"

"I've spent years hating the golden trio, and being this cold hearted bastard, It cant just suddenly change, i began to believe my own acting!" Draco exclaimed and pushed Pansy away, and was about to walk away but was stopped by Pansy's soft voice.

"You saying you meant what you said to Hermione? Because if you are thats bullshit."

"She is a mudblood-"

"Stop."

"A filthy worthless blood traitor!"

"Draco, stop! You are sounding like your father!" Before Pansy could react, she was slapped hard in the face. Holding her cheek in shock, Pansy stared at Draco, hurt. "You are not your father Draco...stop letting him control you, he isnt here anymore, hes locked away-"

"But hes still here!" Draco tapped his head furiously, "Hes still here and always will be, why do you think I dont want to find my mate? I dont want to subject them to this!" Draco gestured to himself and tried to walk away again.

"Your mate would love you regardless of your past Draco.." Walking slowly behind Draco, Pansy laid a hand on her best friends shoulder, "Whatever lucius did to you in the past-" Pansy felt Draco tense but she continued, "-I know for a fact, your mate will make the past feel like what it is. The past. and thats where it should stay. I know for a fact you dont see Hermione like a mudblood, whether you'll admit to it or not, you care for her," Stopping herself before she said anytging else, Pansy shook her head, "Dont let that monster control you anymore Draco. You dont have to be afraid...you might be a dominant veela but even i can see when your scared."

Letting go of Draco, Pansy walked away, leaving Draco to his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

"Hermione..its late. We have been sitting here for hours, its dark and-"

"Go back inside if you must, im fine alone-"

"Hermione its freezing." Ginny pointed out and shivered as a cool breeze met her bare arms.

"I...dont want to go back in." Hermione whispered whilst still in her tight ball shape.

"You cant stay out here all night...look, i heard Malfoy is in your room to, so hoẃ about for tonight you sleep in my dorms? Nobody will object, i mean you are a hero to a lot of people, and MaGonagall wont mind because she wont even know..." Ginny winked at her friend as they locked gazes.

Thinking the offer over for a few minutes, Hermione nodded slowly, "Ok...just for tonight then tomorrow i should go back."

Nodding, Ginny gesrured for Hermione to follow, and she did with only slight hesitation.

Once inside the school again, Hermione sighed as the warmth of the school halls over-lapped her skin, she had been outside for so long lost in thought that she hadnt realised how cold she was.

"Hermione!" Pansy called out, grabbing said girl by the arm from behind.

Turning around, Hermione sighed.

"Hermione where are you going? I was worried when you left the hall-"

"Im staying in Ginny's dorms for the night...i dont feel comfortable in ours at the momemt-"

"This isnt permanent is it?" Pansy asked panicked, whilst looking between Ginny and Hermione.

"Its just for tonight. Tell the others for me?" Hermione asked softly.

Nodding, Pansy looked at Ginny, "Weasley, your brother is a moron."

In shock, Ginny looked at Pansy and narrowed her eyes, "It wasnt my brother who began the fight-"

"Nether was it Draco's fault."

Hermione frowned at Pansy, "you heard what he said to me, how can you defend him?" Hermione questined softly.

Sighing, Pansy laid a hand on Hermione's should, "Im not defending what he said, it was a cowardly thing to do...but Hermione, just...try and forgive him because he cant forgive himself." With that Pansy walked away, leaving Hermione confused and Ginny staring after her, with a fascinated expression.

"Come on, lets just go..."

/

Once in the gyffindor common room, Hermione tried to smile as people came over to her, calling her their hero,that she was an inspiration, ans were asking why she was there and if it had to do with what happened with Draco at dinner.

Hermione had frowned then, and looked away before curling up on a chair in the corner of the room, isolating herself from everyone else. Thankfully everyone left her be.

"Hermione...do you want me to get you some clothes to change into tomorrow?"

Nodding without looking at ginny, the other girl sighed and left the common room and headed for Hermione's dorms.

When Ginny had left, Hermione had time to think things over and collect her thoughts, _"Why...why did he do this, why did he have to ruin a fresh new start?How dare he even mention this mornings events, how could he..oh, i suppose i am JUST a mudblood afterall, a disgrace-" _Shaking her head, Hermione fought the urge to cry, she wouldnt cry. Not again.

_"I just dont understand...I honestly thought it was a mere act."_

_"Well you thought wrong you fool. Its your own fault for trusting that cold hearted bastard?"_

_"Why did i let him hurt me this bad though, why does it affect me this bad...i should be...use to it, expect it-"_

_"Because you hoped it had been an act."_

_"But how does it being an act affect me?"_

"Stop being an idiot." Hermione whispered herself, this always happened. When she felt like she couldnt talk to anyone she would argue with herself and try amd figure out the answer, but once again she was met with a dead end. "For merlins sake, get a hold of yourself."

"Talking to yourself isnt healthy." Ginny spoke softly when she entered the common room again, hands full of clothes for Hermione. "Are you ok sleeping in them, i forget to get pjs-"

"No its alright, thank you." Hermione gave a small smile and took the out stretched clothes, ginny took a seat near Hermione.

"I arrived just as Pansy was explaining things to Ron, he was livid to say the least. Threatened to kill Malfoy-" Hermione looked up panicked, but Ginny laid a gentle hand on her knee, "Do not threat, Malfoy is alright i think, Pansy said she had just seen him, they had a little spat it seems. So he wasnt there...though neither was Harry." Ginny frowned, "I asked where he was...it seemed to distract Ron, because his face drained of colour and he turned away from me and Pansy and said they had a fight. Everyone seems to be fighting today." Ginny huffed and rubbed her temples, "Not sure where Luna and Neville were, they are probably alone somewhere together trying to get peace and quiet."

"More than likely, they do enjoy their alone time...what was pansy arguing with Draco about?"

"You it seems."

"Me?" Hermione said startled.

"Yes, Pansy said a few choice words but...she didnt explain everything, i could tell...its like she was hiding something..." Ginny frowned again before her eyes widened, "Oh i almost forgot, on the way back, Snape stopped me. He said if i could deliver a message to you. You are to go to his dorms at 9pm tomorrow."

Eyes widening, Hermione gawped, "His dorms? What on earth-"

"Before you ask, no i dont know why, all i know is, is that its VERY important. So make sure you go, ok? He seemed...worried."

Hermione frowned but nodded despite the uneasyness she felt at the prospect of being alone with Snape in his dorms at such a late hour. It was that moment Ginny realised they were the only ones left in the common room, everyone else had gone to bed.

Standing up, Ginny yawned, "Come on, we best get some rest-"

"I'll sleep down here." Hermione gestured to the sofa in front of the lit fire place. "I get up early enough so i should be awake before anyone comes down."

"Hermione dont be silly-"

"Please Ginny." Hermione begged, causing her friend to sigh and relent.

"Very well...just...get some rest ok?" Heading to the stairs, but paused, "Hermione...you know we are good friends?" Ginny asked wearily, keeping her back to Hermione who was looking at her in concern.

"of course?"

"Theres just...something i need to tell you but it can wait, i need time to think, its just i wanted you to know that i trust you. ok?"

Knowing Ginny would eventually tell her what was wrong, Hermione said, "Right, thats fine. come to me when your ready."

"Thank you..good night." With that, Ginny vanished into her dorms, leaving hermione alone staring after her.

/

"I saw the girl weasly just now..."

"Did you now?" Remus asked from Severu's bed, he had been waiting dor the man to return for a good 10minutes, he had said there was an urgent matter concerning Granger he had to attend to, "By chance did this help with the Hermione matter?"

Nodding Severus stripped and climbed smoothly back into bed, allowing his mind to settle as Remus nuzzled into his side and clung to his chest. "Yes, i told the girl Weasley-"

"Ginny. Her name is Ginny."

Growling slightly in annoyance, Severus continued, "Very well. _Ginny _promised to let Granger know to come to my dorms at 9pm tomorrow. Draco is aware of what he is and what will happen, he'll prepare, whereas...Miss Granger I believe has no knowledge of who she is...so I ask of you to be here to, to help keep her calm.."

Nodding, Remus kissed Severu's bare chest, "Of course. The poor girl will be terrified. And...are you sure Draco is her dominant?"

"Yes. Very certain. im just not looking forward to revealing this information."

"you may not have to, stick them into a room together and pray they mate instead of kill each other."

Laughing slightly, Severus smirked, "That itself is cruel, though i doubt we will be that lucky, maybe they'll mate THEN kill each other."

"I learn from the best..."

"silence. But..you know what im most worried about?" Severus frowned.

Looking up at severus in concern, Remus said, "What?"

"They'll have to miss classes to work on the bond. They'll miss potions." Remus smacked Severus gently on the chest causing the other man to let out a low chuckle.

"And you have a go at me for making jokes in appropiate situations."

"Compared to how you are right now Remus, the situation with Draco and Granger is petty." Severus smirked as he wrapped his arms around Remus who blushed a dark red. "So tell me Remus...instead of discussing about our students relationships, why do we not discuss our own?" Severus whispered as he gazed down at Remus.

Looking up, Remus said quietly, "Please dont keep me as a secret, i wont be able to cope, not after wanting you for so long-"

"Wolf be quiet and stop being ridiculous, you are NOT going to be a secret. Whether everyone is accepting...I do not care." Severus stroked Remus' cheek, "I care about you, always have, and i cant very well break my promise to Black. I dont fancy him coming back to haunt me." Remus smiled softly and cuddled closer to Severus.

"Then we are boyfriends?" Seeing Severus frown, Remus looked down, "Unless you dont wish to be-"

"Shush. Its not that, its the term boyfriend. it sounds so...child-like."

Chuckling, Remus smiled, "Partners then?"

"Whichever you prefer."

Giggling, "So does that mean I can refer to you as baby, darling, sweetheart-"

Groaning, Severus brought Remus to his chest, "You are going to be the death of me wolf."

"Well, i am your pet afterall, we are hard work." Despite the situation, Remus felt Severus smile.

"The things I'll endure for your happiness already terrfies me...though...the thought of you as my pet is rather a turn on..." Blushing, Remus then realised Severs' large 7 inch cock was hard and pressed against his own hard 5 inch cock.

"Erm Severus..." Remus blushed, still clutching his partner.

"mhm?"

"I...well..." Remus blushed as Severus pulled away slightly, smirking.

"Does my pet wish to play?" Severus growled huskily as he held Remus close, kissing the man and swallowing his reply.

/

"Neville, where are we going?" Luna asked again softly as her boyfriend lead her to the seventh floor, "You are acting quite mysterious-"

"Ssshhh, I promise, you'll enjoy this..." Neville smirked as he looked down at Luna, their height difference was comical.

Nodding, Luna allowed Neville to continue to lead her, she rarely questioned him, she loved it when he became dominant and controlling, she craved for it because it made her feel safe. After a few moments, Luna found herself outside the room of requirment. Turning her confused gaze on Neville, she blushed when he smirked at her.

"After you ma'lady." Neville whispered, gesturing to the door. Opening the door slowly, Luna stepped in, Neville followed her, quickly making the door vanish.

Luna couldnt believe her eyes.

The room was simply beautiful, Neville had the room become romantic. A single double bed with silky red covers was against the wall in the center of the room, a chestnut coloured cabinate was beside it, rose pettles littered the floor and the few lit candles on the walls gave the room a dim romantic atmosphere. It was simple, yet beautiful.

turning around to face Neville, Luna blushed when she took in his half naked form. Whilst she has been gazing in wonder at the room, Neville had taken his shirt off, leaving his hairy bare chest for her to see, the slight six pack made Luna want to touch him even more. It wasnt like this was their first time, they had had sex quite a few times, but this...this was different. There was something almost like it was forbidden, due to it really being a school room where ots used for urgent requirements...though, their situation was rather urgent.

"N-Neville..." Luna stuttered and looked to the floor, her face bright red when Neville came to stand in front of her. Looking down at Luna, Neville couldnt help but think how lucky he was to have her, she was beautiful, kind, caring and extremely weird. She was perfect...how did a man like him get a woman like her?

"You are are so beautiful Luna." Neville whispered as he ran his fingers through Luna's near golden locks, he craved to see her dazzling ocean blue eyes, "look at me baby."

Slowly raising her head timidly, Luna locked eyes with neville, her breathing hitched when she saw the desire in her partners eyes.

"Too many clothes baby..." Neville whispered huskily, "Raise your arms." Doing so, Luna shivered as Neville pulled her light blue jumper off. Tossing it aside, Neville kept his eyes on Luna's blushing face. "Now for that teasing skirt you have been wearing all day...Such a naughty girl teasing me with that cute little arse of yours, bending directly in front of me so i could see your lacy panties..." Neville took Luna's skirt off, said girl stepped out of the skirt once it was at her ankles. She now only stood in her white lacy knickers and lacy white bra that had a rose floral pattern on the cup. Gazing at her in awe, Neville put his arms arouns his girlfriends slim waist and brought her close, "So damn sexy...and you are all mine..." Claiming Luna's lips, Neville held her tight, enjoying the gasp he received as he laid his hands on Luna's perky bum and entered his tongue into her mouth.

It was a losing battle for Luna, but she couldnt care, she was happy to give full control to Neville. Kissing him back just as passionately, Luna wrapped her arms around Nevilles neck and grasped his hands with her hands, pulling slightly as the make out session grew more frantic and passionate.

Breaking apart, Luna's lips were left bruised and red as they both panted. Leaning his forhead against Luna's, Neville tightened his grip further. "I need you..." He whispered huskily and unclasped Luna's bra, both watched as it dropped to the floor. Moving down to his knees, Neville slowly pulled Luna's panties down, smirking when he felt how wet they were, "Wet for me already baby? My my...someone looks like they need some attention..."

"Please Nevillie..." Luna panted as she stepped out of her panties, so she was left naked. Neville still wore his pants.

Looking up to Luna, Neville chuckled, "As you wish baby..." Kissing Luna's pussy quickly, Neville stood and swept Luna off her feet, so she was in his arms, cradled. Squealing in surprise, Luna blushed further but snuggled close to Nevilles chest.

Walking towards the bed, Neville laid Luna down so she was on her back. Without saying a word, Neville stepped away and unbuckled his belt. The sound of it made Luna tense as memories filtered through her mind of said belt being on her arse...

Chuckling, Neville spoke lowly, "Dont worry baby, not tonight...though you know how much i love spanking that little arse of yours. My arse." Taking off his pants, Luna was shocked when she realised Neville wore no boxers, so his 7 inch cock stood proudly, pre cum already present as she gazes at it open mouthed. "Not time for that yet baby." Nevilloe let out a low laugh when Luna realised what he meant, causing her to close her mouth and look away in shyness, "Now now, grogeous, dont need to be shy..." Getting back onto the bed, Neville hovered over Luna, who gazed up at him in shyness, lust and love, "My beautiful princess...my Luna..." Kissing Luna's forhead and then her nose and then her lips, Neville thought of how much he was going to make Luna crave for his cock, making her beg for it to be inside her.

Trailing kisses down Luna's smooth neck, Luna moaned in response, loving the feeling of nevilles soft lips against her. The feeling made her wetter until she was dripping, "O-oh neville please, I-I need you."

" paitence baby..." Neville growled huskily and kissed around Luna's nipple, not fully taking it in. Licking her boob and suckling gently, Neville took pride in making his girlfriend moan. Rewarding Luna for good behaviour he took her right nipple into his mouth whilst he played with the other with his hand. Gasping in pleasure, Luna looked down to Neville and blushed when they locked eyes. He loved to watch her reaction, he craved to make her moan and squirm. Nibbling the perky nipple, Neville sucked hard and licked in a circular motion. Doing the same actions to the left nipple, Luna gasped his name, "Neville!"

"Yes baby?" Neville asked as he let go of Luna's nipples and began to kiss her neck again.

"P-Please, i need you to t-touch me..."

"Where do you want me to touch you..."

"M-my clit, m-my pussy...please..."

smirking at Luna's desperate want, Nevillie complied and began to kiss slowly down Luna's chest and poked his tongue into her belly button, knowing it sent a ticklish pleasurable wave through his girlfriends body. Earning a giggle and gasp, Neville moved on and kissed the insides od Luna's thighs, knowing it would drive her crazy with need and want.

When Neville was done with Luna's thighs, he came face to face with Luna's soaking wet pussy. It was beautiful. He loved looking at Luna, her pussy was another gorgeous feature that he adored, "Oh I love the taste of you...I am going to devour you baby..." With that, Neville flicked the clit with nis tongue causinh Luna to squirm. He could tell she wanted more. Opening her folds, Neville licked furiously at Luna's throbbing clit, enjoying the moans he recieved as she panted, his name. Gripping her hips with both his hands, Neville dove further in and suckled at the clit, his licking never faultering in speed. Travelling down Luna's pussy, Neville swirled his tongue around her entrance, occasionally poking his tongue into her, enjoying Luna's sweet tasting pussy.

Loving Luna's reaction, Neville dove his tongue further into Luna's hole, earning him a slight scream of pleasure and a call of his name, "Oh merlin, Neville, yes!" Continuing to lick furiously at his girlfriends pussy, Neville drove her mad until she was near cumming. Slowling down his speed massivly, Neville suckled Luna's clit and entered two fingers into her tight pussy, watching as she gasped in pleasure.

Thrusting in and out and twisting, Neville couldnt help but chuckle at his sweet Luna who couldnt stop panting his name. Entering a third finger, Neville ceased his licking and picked up speed with fingering. The sudden change in action causing Luna to yelp in pleasure and surprise.

"Neville! you are amazing! I-Im going to cum!" Pulling his fingers quickly out, he chuckled at Luna's little whimper in need, "Please..."

"I want to feel you cum around my cock, i want to feel inside you and fill you with my cum..." Getting into the position so he hovered over Luna, Neville lined his coxk up with Luna's entrance. looking down at her, Neville recieved a small smile. Giving her a loving smile back, Neville theusted in, knowing Luna was very prepared and could take the sudden thrust.

Gasping, Luna circled his arms around Nevilles neck, and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. Picking up pace, Neville pounded into Luna, going deeper, faster and harder with each thrust.

"Merlin baby, you are so damn tight!" Neville growled and continued to make love to Luna, bending his neck so their forheads were pressed together.

"Nevillie! Oh merlin, yes nevillie, please! Fuck me harder!" Luna begged. Neville could tell she was close. so was he. They would cum together.

"Cum for me baby..." Neville growled one last time and captired Luna's lips as he dove in deep, pushing her over the edge. Feeling her pussy tighten around his cock, Neville cummed, both lay panting as he filled Luna with his cum.

Adter a few moments, both remained in their position, still panting and clutching each other as though afraid the other would vanish.

"Neville...you are amazing..." Luna praised as Neville pulled out slowly, opening the covers so they both could get in. Once Luna was settled where she belonged at Neville's side, her head on his chest, Neville tightened his grip around her.

"You are so perfect...my beautiful girl. I love you so much...Im never letting you go, ever..." Neville whispered, his muscled arms wrapped around Luna's petite body, holding her close.

"I love you too darling...so very much..." Luna whispered as she closed her eyes. It was safe to sleep there, when they woke up they will still be alone, no one can get in because Neville wouldnt allow until they were ready to leave. "I never want to lose you..."

"You never will."


	12. Chapter 12

First bit of this chapter is still set saturday night, then when it gets back to Hermione, its sunday morning, just in case if anyone is getting confused with time settings.

chapter 12

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned softly as he made his way to the lake, it was really late, darkness had finally fallen and it was bitterly cold. But he couldnt go back yet.

Turning his head to face Harry slightly, Draco grunted, "What do you want Potter? Come to defend Granger?"

Shaking his head, Harry frowned, "I dont believe what you said for one minute."

Raising an eyebrow, Draco turned to look at Harry and squinted. The moon and stars being their only source of light it was difficult to see each other clearly, "I beg your pardon Potter?"

"I said i dont believe what you said. To Hermione. It was bullshit." Harry said bluntly and crossed his arms when Draco straightened, caught off guard.

"Your mudblood friend is pathetic, she is a disgrace, a blood traitor-"

Laughing, Harry shook his head and took a step forward, "Why do you want to appear cruel? Why are you doing this?" Draco remained silent and looked down. "You dont have to act anymore Malfoy, the war is over, Voldemort is gone. Its safe...," Harry said gently, "Your father is gone-"

"Dont." Draco sharply retorted and straightened once more, taking a step back from Harry, "Dont pretend you understand me, dont assume that all i have said or done is an act-"

"I know fine well not everything was an act," Harry stated, "I know you despise Ron, I know you dislike me, I know you dislike Gryffindors as a house...I know you are a snobbish git who can be a bastard..." Harry whispered and looked towards Hogwarts, "But I know you care. You care a lot. Even for those you dont wish to-"

"What are you trying to say Potter?"

Smirking, Harry said, "You'll see...It will become clear hopefully...and if my suspicions are correct...then hopefully things will be ok."

"Stop speaking in bloody riddles! You do NOT understand anything! You have no fucking idea who i am-"

"Then enlighten me!"

Snarling, Draco grabbed Harry by his shirt and growled, "You want to know who i am, im a cold sadistic bastard. I despise EVERYONE and loath the way the wizarding world has become, i am the younger version of my father...I am soon to be a dominant veela on the stroke of midnight Monday morning..." Taking a breath, Draco shoved Harry away. "Im a monster Potter-"

"I knew about you being a dominant veela...Luna told me at breakfast. Thats what she stayed behind to talk to you and Pansy about, she could _tell _things were changing."

"The bitch...she promised she wouldnt say a word, i knew Pansy should have kept her gob shut-"

"It was only to me. I can assure you, nobody else knows..."

Shaking his head, Draco grunted.

"Malfoy...you are nothing like your father. You can pretend to hate the world and everyone in it but you will never fool me."

Looking at Harry, Draco frowned, "If i find my mate, do you honestly believe they will be happy being with an ex death eater, Lucius Malfoys son? Do you honestly believe someone could love me? A monster..." Draco said sharply and became quieter near the end.

"Not everyone holds grudges. But you have to learn to take your walls down."

"My walls?" Draco asked with confusion.

Chuckling, Harry said, "Its a metaphor to muggles. Means open yourself up. Stop hiding and pretending, let someone in...even if it ends up just being your mate."

"Why do you care?" Draco said after a few moments, "Why are you giving advice to me, the man that has bullied you and your friends for years, why do fucking give a shit if im happy?"

"Because i know what its like to hide and pretend to be something your not. To have expectations put on your shoulders. Whether its to defeat the dark lord and save the world or get married to a girl, have children with a girl, be happy with a girl, and join the ministry..." Harry said and coughed when Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"You kept repeating the word _girl"_

"And so i did."

Remaining silent for a few seconds, Draco crossed his arms, "Potter, are you...are you gay?" Draco asked with hesitation.

Harry remained silent.

"if you are trying to announce your love to me, im afraid i must say you are not my type-"

Laughing with true humour, Harry smiled at Malfoy, "You are a git."

Smiling back slightly, Draco shook his head, "who would have thought it, the boy who lived, is gay...what about that Weasley girl?"

Shaking his head, Harry said, "We tried way in the past but...i soon realised it wasnt her i wanted or any other woman for that matter. I cant say who...not yet anyway, they...want to keep it hidden still and im not sure if its still...ye know..." Harry said with obvious discomfort and sadness.

"Why are you telling me this? I could easily tell everyone, use it for blackmail-"

"But you wont." Harry smiled.

"You dont know that."

"But ī do. As i said, stop pretending. The act is over."

Before Draco could reply, Harry turned and began walking away. Before he could get out of ear shot, Draco called out to him, "Potter!"

Stopping, Harry turned around slightly, "Yes?"

"If Weasley doesnt stop being a coward, I'll gladly have _words." _Harry froze but then let a small smile appear on his face.

"How did you-"

"Goodbye Potter." Malfoy said abruptly and turned away from Harry. Said boy then walked away and back to their dorms.

/

"So, where is Harry?" Pansy asked after an hour or so of silence, Ron hadnt even looked her, they were the only ones in their room that they shared, nobody was back yet.

Shrugging Ron continued to stare at the ceiling in their dorm room from his lying position on the bed, his anger was evident due to his shaking body and clenched fists behind his head.

Sighing, Pansy stood at the foot of Rons bed, "Come on Weasley, what was the argument about? You and Harry never argue-"

"Its none of your damn business Parkinson."

Raising an eyebrow at Rons snarl, Pansy continued, "Dont use that tone with me, im trying to be nice!"

Getting up from his bed, Ron stood in Pansys personal space, the girl however wasnt that small, his face red and breathing uneven, "Listen here Parkinson, im not in the mood to deal with your shit, you do not give a fuck about anyone other than fucking Malfoy-"

"Weasley-"

"You are nothing but a filthy death eater and watched innocent people die because you are a coward-"

Silencing Ron with a slap, Pansy bared her teeth, "Shut your fucking mouth you silly bastard! You have NO right to judge me or my past when you know shit about me! I care a lot Weasley, never accuse me that i dont!"

Before Ron could retort, Harry entered the dorms. Closing the door he froze when he saw a red hand print on Rons cheek, "Whats happened-"

"Weasley here has to grow a pair of ginger balls and stop acting like a bloody five year old!" Pansy snapped and grabbed her nighty and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door to make it obvious she was pissed.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry stood in front of Ron, "What did you say to her?"

"What she deserve to hear-"

"Great. So a lot of bullshit then, how do you expect us all to move on if you keep hurting everyone?" Harry asked in despair, he was sick of this. "you are doing my heading!"

"She wouldnt stop asking why we had a fight! I couldnt-"

"I know! You couldnt tell her why because then you would have to admit to being a gay faggot, right? Well guess what Ron, we are fucking gay!"

Grabbing Harry by the arms tightly, Ron snapped, "Keep your voice down!"

"How about you calm down and be my boyfriend!"

"I CANT-"

"BULLSHIT!"Shoving Ron away, Harry created space between, "Bullshit." He whispered and turned to face his bed and began stripping, he took no notice of Rons lingering eyes. Once down to his boxers, Harry got into bed and laid down, "You are a bastard Ron Weasley, I hope you realise what you lost."

"Im not losing you, we are still-"

"No. We are NOTHING. We are done, finished."

Pansy walked back into the room, and stopped. Looking between the boys she sighed and got into bed, "I saw Draco from the bathroom window he is on his way back." Receiving no reply, Pansy closed her eyes, the only sound being the rustling of clothes as Ron got changed and into bed. Shaking her head, Pansy slipped her hiddén wond under her pillow, they didnt need to know that she heard everything.

/

Getting up from her position on the couch, Hermione stretched. It was 8:30am Sunday morning, early enough for her to get ready before anyone else woke up and came down to the common room. Quickly getting changed into lilac skinny jeans, Hermione put on her white fitted jumper that showed off her curves and her breasts. Putting her white flats on, Hermione put her dirty clothes in a bag and brushed her hair with a brush ginny gave her, thanking her lucky stars she no long had frizzy hair.

Standing by the fire for a few minutes, Hermione jumped when Ginny came down from her dorms. Smiling at Hermione, Ginny said, "Morning, i knew you would be up around this time. Ready for some breakfast?"

Nodding Hermione grabbed her bag, "I should drop this off first-"

"Just leave it in your common room, i doubt anyone will touch it."

Nodding, Hermione and Ginny left. Once in the Hermione's common room, she left her beg in a corner near a bookcase, just in case any nosy people decided to look through it. Leaving the common room, Hermione stayed silent as Ginny tried to make conversation with her, but she just wasnt in the mood for small talk, her mind was still occupied with thoughts of Draco.

Sighing, Ginny stopped Hermione from entering the great hall, "I dont understand what has you so troubled-"

"Nobody does, not even me."

"Hermione, im trying to help-"

"Ginny please, just dont try and help. You wont understand..." Hermione said quietly and looked at Ginny, "You however should be the one to talk. If you recall our conversation before you left for bed last night."

Staying quiet for a few seconds, Ginny shook her head, "Im not ready yet."

"Then respect the fact neither am i, i dont understand what is wrong with myself, let alone conveying my feelings to anyone else. I barely understand them myself, its frustrating." Hermione snapped and went into the great hall. She felt relieved to see only Luna and Neville and the odd other student on her table. Sitting down beside Luna, Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Morning. Im deeply sorry for my sudden change in rooms last night, Ginny was kind enough to suggest i stay in her dorms as Pansy would have explained-"

"Pardon?" Luna narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Turning red, Neville put his arm around Luna, "Actually we werent there either...we stayed in the room of requirement.."

Nodding, Luna smiled sweetly, "And had hot passionate sex-"

"Luna! That didnt need to be said!"

Looking at Neville innocently, Luna pecked him on the cheek, "Darling its rude to interrupt."

Shaking her head, Hermione ate some toast whilst trying to rid the image of Luna and Nevilles sex life from her mind. "Not how i imagined the conversation going..."

Giggling, Luna said, "So you were in Ginny's dorms. To escape Draco then?"

Nodding, Hermione stayed silent.

"Try to forgîve him" Luna whispered so only she and Hermione could hear, Neville was now enjoying his food.

Snapping her eyes towards Luna, Hermione laughed lowly, "Forgive him? Now why on earth would i do that? In fact i dont even care!"

"Please Hermione, dont lie to me." Luna face turned from her dazed child like expression to a serious disapproving expression, "I know fine well that you care, dont try and hide how you feel."

Freezing at the word feel, Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What exactly are you implying?"

"Im not implying. Im stating. Stop trying to hide how you feel towards Draco."

Shaking her head, Hermione felt her heart begin to hammer against her chest as she tensed, "I have no such feelings for him-"

"Dont lie to me."

"why are you saying this now Luna? Its clear you have thought this for a while, despite it being an absurd idea."

Staying quiet, Lunas expression changed to her normal dazed one, "Come come now Hermione, even they could see how you felt."

Hermione looked in the direction Luna was pointing, but wasnt surprised to see nothing. More invisible creatures.

"And who are they exactly? They know nothing about me."

"They told me to talk to Draco and Pansy. so i had and my suspicions were confirmed and now more of my suspicions are soon to be confirmed and then all will be happy, but you YOU have to forgive Draco or we cant be happy-"

"Luna! Calm down!" Hermione laid a hand on Luna's shaking shoulders, the girl was going into a fit of panic, "I dont understand-"

"Just PLEASE, try and forgive...thats all i ask and then all will become clear, please Hermione..." Luna whispered and put on a pleading expression.

Before Hermione could reply, Draco and Pansy entered the great hall, both looking as though death paid a visit. Surprisingly, they sat across Luna and Neville, Draco being the closest to Hermione diagonally. Not meeting his gaze, Hermione turned back to her food and carried on eating. only glancing up to see if he was looking at her. He was not, he was staring at his food and not eating.

"Draco, eat up darling." Pansy chided and handed Draco a spoon.

"Im not hungry."

"Dont be ridiculous, you never touched your food the day before either, you have to eat!"

"Im not a child Pansy-"

"Then stop acting like one and eat."

"Come now Draco, eat up." Luna smiled sweetly at Draco, surprisingly the small group, "You need your strength." Luna winked and continued to eat her food.

Hermione narrowed her eyes when Draco frowned and glared at Luna for her last comment, as though it had some secret meaning.

Hermione was then surprised that Draco had listened to Luna and began eating without kicking up a fuss. She couldnt help feel slight amusement at noticing Luna's smug smile.

"Wheres Ron and Harry?" Hermione said to no one in particular, but made a point to not look at Draco.

"Still in bed when me and Draco left them, both sound asleep. They need the rest though." Pansy shaked her head and sipped her tea, "They both have issues they need to resolve."

"Issues? What issues?"

"Not my place to say, even i shouldnt know so before you get upset that they confided in me and not you, they didnt. I just happened to over hear-"

"You mean you were ears dropping." Hermione gave a disapproving look.

Smirking, Pansy stayed quiet.

Rest of breakfast was silent and the tension between Draco and Hermione could be cut with a knife. It was Driving Pansy insane.

/

Draco had excused himself after he ate breakfast and had walked out the great hall without another word, Pansy had soon followed behind, and now they found themselves in the library.

"You didnt even look at her."

"Who?"

"Dont play games, you know fine well i mean Hermione."

"Why would i look at her?"

"You have to apologise-"

"Pansy, be quiet." Draco snapped and flipped a page in his book, the words jumbled together as he tried to gather his mind. "I have nothing to say to Granger."

Sighing, Pandy rubbed her temples, "You are so stubborn."

"Thank you."

Glaring, Pansy pulled the book for Dracos hands and threw it across the table, "Listen here you stubborn idiotic git, what she thinks of you matters-"

"It matters little to me"

"Dont lie." Pansy snapped and caught herself when Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Lie? What are you suggesting Parkinson?" Draco warned dangerously.

Remaining silent, Pansy looked away, "For a man who claims to be intelligent, you are blind." Standing up, Pamsy walked away, leaving Draco staring after her.

_"I dont understand...Whatever is going on i dont understand and its fucking irritating."_

Clenching his fists, Draco bowed his head.

_"Why would i care what Granger thinks of me, why should it matter...then...I suppose i am a liar, it had always mattered goddamnit...but WHY?"_

Slamming his fists on the table, Draco stood fast and flipped the table, causing it to crash into a book case. Throwing his chair along with it, he was satisfied to hear a smash when a flower vase broke. Panting as his veins pulsed with rage, Draco felt his heart hammer against his chest.

_"Unless...unless-"_

"No." Draco whispered as he buckled to his knees, the anger suddenly vanished, "Dear Merlin no."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Blaise looked out of his dorm window with a blank expression, tonight Draco was to change into a dominant veela and find his mate. Blaise couldnt help but smirk at the thought, he knew whoever Draco's mate would be, they would reject him in fear, causing them both to suffer due to the intensity of the bond. It was perfect. Draco would finally pay for his and his families failure of the dark lord and for Blaise's fathers death. And what better way to venge his father than hurt someone Draco could not live without?

/

"Severus!" Draco called out in panic, he had ran from the library to his godfathers dorms. "Severus open the door!" Banging on the door as hard as he could, Draco nearly fell forward as the door was swung open, revealing a not-so-pleased Severus Snape.

"And what possesses you to come pounding on my door Draco?" Severus questioned sharply, his hand on the door handle was clenched showing his annoyance.

"Severus...i need to speak with you." Draco whispered frantically, his eyes darting around, "Please."

Staying silent for a few moments, Severus raised an eyebrow, "Very well." Stepping aside for Draco to enter, Severus closed the door once the other man had entered, his own eyes scanning the halls. Once in Severus' living room, Draco froze. On the sofa by the fire sat Remus Lupin, who smiled at Draco warmly.

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise."

"Is it?" Draco replied back sharply, and took a seat in a single arm chair. He raised an eyebrow when Remus chuckled. Severus took a seat beside him.

"Please try and restrain yourself from being rude Draco." Severus said tiredly. Draco's eyes widened when Remus leaned into his side and smiled up at Severus with such love. "I suppose i best explain-"

"You better fucking explain." Draco snapped.

"Do not use that tone with me young man." Severus warned dangerously, "Now i'll be blunt with you. Me and Remus are together-"

"I gathered that much."

"Dont interrupt...as i was saying..we are together. It hasnt been long, in fact, only a day. However," Severus stopped himself and took a breath, "I have...loved Remus for many years Draco. And he has loved me for many years as well. Before you came we were discussing reactions we may receive. Yours i predicted quite accurate"

"Well what did you expect? As far as i was concerned you liked women, i have nothing against gays for merlins sake-"

"We know that Draco." Remus said softly and smiled, "We do understand its rather sudden-"

"Understatement..."

"But please...do try and accept." Remus pleaded.

Shaking his head, Draco sighed, "This was not what i came to discuss but very well. I'll accept, now please, lets change the subject to the matter i came for."

"What is troubling you?" Severus drawled out and snaked his arm around Remus' waist.

Looking down, Draco clenched his fists. "I...I have a feeling i may very well know who my mate is already." He whispered, not once looking at Remus or Severus, who looked at Draco with shock and expectancy.

"Is that right? And...who do you believe is your mate Draco?"

Draco wasnt shocked that Remus knew he was a dominant veela, Severus would have told him, "You will not believe me if i told you." Draco laughed dryly, his eyes now focused on the dancing flames, "Because...even i dont believe its possible." Shaking his head, Draco put his head in his hands, "I've fucked everything up."

"Draco?" Remus asked softly, Severus remained quiet, staring down at his godson.

Finally looking at the other two men, Draco's face was blank, his eyes were dead and held no soul, "My mate is Hermione Granger."

/

Walking into the library with Luna and Neville, Hermione gasped at the mess, books scattered the floor along with glass, tables and chairs were on the floor at odd angles and book cases littered the floor. It was pure destruction.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed and looked around for any sign of another student who could be responsible.

"It seems someone may have lost their temper." Luna stated with a blank expression, her voice sweet and light. Looking at Luna, Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know who-"

"What on earth has happened?" Miss McGonagall exclaimed as she entered the library, her eyes landing on the only three students in the library, "Will someone please explain what happened here?" She asked sharply, gesturing to the mess.

"Someone lost their temper Miss." Luna answered, happy she could offer an explanation that was accurate to her.

Looking at Luna, Miss mcGonagall sighed in annoyance, "That explanation is as helpful as a chocolate frog in a fire Luna."

Smīling sweetly, Luna was about to speak, but Neville interrupted, "We just got here Miss, we dont know who or what did this, we literally arrived a few seconds before you."

Looking at the three and sighing no indication that Neville was lying, Miss McGonagall sighed, "Why does trouble always seem to follow you children? Though i am surprised Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are not here, trouble is their middle names after all..." Sending the students from the library, Hermione stopped suddenly in the corridor and looked at Luna with narrowed eyes.

"You know who did this-"

"She doesnt Hermione, she was with us the whole time-"

"Look at her! She knows fine well who did this or she wouldnt have said that someone lost their temper!"

"It was a guess! What explanation do you have to offer." Neville asked in defence, and put an arm around his Luna.

Sighing in irritation, Hermione shook her head, "Right, fine. Lets just forget this shall we?"

"Lets go and see Harry and Ron."

Hermione stayed silent as she spotted Ginny walking towards Hogwarts lake from a nearby window. Even from the distance, Hermione could tell the other girl was troubled. "No, its quite alright. I need some fresh air...you guys can go back to the dorms, tell the lazy gits to get out of bed already."

Before the other two could answer, Hermione was already walking away.

/

"This seems to be everyone's thinking place." Hermione said gently as she reached Ginny, and couldnt help but smile at the fact how similar the scene looked. "Though i suppose it is rather lovely and beautiful. Its quiet to.." Sitting beside Ginny, Hermione looked at the other girl and offered a smile. "Come on Ginny, talk to me. What has you troubled? I am sorry that i havent been there for you recently...my head is messed up..."

"I know the feeling..." Ginny whispered, Her right hand fiddled with her necklace that Molly bought her when she turned thirteen. A beautiful blue christalized heart-shaped necklace.

"Whats happened?" Hermione asked in worry.

"I just...Hermione i dont know what to do. I really don know what to do, i feel trapped, like i have no one to turn to!" Ginny broke out, it was then Hermione noticed tears were trickling down from Ginny's eyes, her face was red. She had been crying for some time. Putting an arm around Ginny, Hermione held her close.

"Ssshhh, Ginny you have many people who you can go to-"

"Not about this..."

"Why ginny, whats happened? please you can tell me anything..."

Looking up at Hermione, Ginny swallowed and whispered, "You promise i can tell you anything? Im scared...if you will view me differently.."

"Ginny, there is nothing in the world that could possibly change my view of you, you are like a sister to me..."

Sighing, Ginny looked Hermione in the eyes, "I...i...im..." Taking a breath, Ginny let the tears continue to fall, "Hermione I have feelings for someone...but..."

Tightening her hold on Ginny, Hermione asked softly, "But what? Do they not feel the same?"

Shaking her head, Ginny looked away, "I havent even told them, so i wont know."

"Then...why are you so upset Ginny? Dont lose hope so quickly-"

"You dont understand, there is no chance."

"Why on earth not? Your a beautiful, loving and intelligent young woman! Any man would be lucky to have you-"

"Any man...but what about...any woman?" Ginny asked slowly and turned to Hermione, her eyes begging Hermione to understand.

Hermione stayed silent for a few moments, her eyes widened when she realised what Ginny meant.

"Ginny...you are...a lesbian? Is this what all of this crying is about?" Hermione asked softly and pushed Ginny away a little bit so she could see her friends face better. "You...you are so silly." Laughing softly, Hermione stroked Ginny's hair. "Is this what you thought id think less of you for? Merlin Ginny.."

"I just...i didnt want you to be disgusted...i didnt know your views on such things."

"Such things are normal. There is nothing different about you feelings. Look at me, everything will be fine..." Hugging her friend, Hermione smiled gently, "Why do you believe the girl you like doesnt feel the same?"

"I am almost certain shes straight-"

"Has she ever had a boyfriend?"

"Not...Not exactly..." Ginny blushed, "If...if i tell you, will you promise to keep it to yourself for now?"

"Only if you promise you will tell her."

"Hermione-"

"Ginny." Hermione said sharply, "How do you expect to find out whether she feels the same if you do not tell her? Im afraid no one can mind read."

"I just...what if she doesnt feel the same?" Ginny whispered in sadness.

"Then its her loss." Ginny looked at Hermione in shock. Nodding after a few moments, Ginny leant forward and whispered into Hermione's ear.

Eyes widening, Hermione brought a hand to her mouth in shock, "Dear Merlin."

/

"Harry. Harry wake up." Ron whispered as he shaked the sleeping boy. Sitting beside Harry, Ron felt his heart pang against his chest when he noticed tear stains on Harry's cheeks.

"What do you want?" Harry grumbled, not turning to face Ron and kept his eyes closed.

"Harry please, we cant stay like this, people will ask questions as to why we arnt talking ans why we had a fight, its already started-"

"Just fuck off Ron, i couldnt give a toss about anyone else and what they think."

"Bloody hell Harry would you let me finish! I dont want to stay like this either! Harry please-"

"No!" Sitting up straight, Harry looked up at Ron, even sitting on a bed, Ron towered over him. "No, i wont give in this time, i dont want anything to do with you-"

"So you are just going to throw all the years we have spent together away without a second thought?" Ron spat and leant into Harry, his face red from anger.

"You are the one who threw all thow years away Ron." Harry sneered and got into Rons face, "You are the selfish git who couldnt give a rats arse if im happy or not, all you care about is what others think, even i wasnt enough to fight for!"

"You are everything to me goddamnit!" Ron snapped and grabbed Harry, his grip tight on the other mans arms, "I CANT lose you! I WONT lose you, you are mine Harry-"

"Not anymore!" Harry struggled to free himself.

"Dont fight me Harry, you are mine and i am NOT letting you go, i cant lose you, i CANT!"

"Then be my boyfriend! Dont just treat me like a fuck buddy!"

"You have never been a fuck buddy Harry...Never, i have never wanted anyone other than you-"

"Then fight for me." Harry whispered, the tears were coming. "Fight for me then Ron. Or is what other people think really that important that you will risk losing me? Because i wont stand for it, in fact..." Gulping, Harry looked away, "In fact, i very well may just find someone who wont ever risk losing me, who will love me and look after me, and not make me feel like a second option-"

"I am NOT letting anyone else have you-"

"Its too late." Harry whispered, fear bubbled in his chest when Ron looked at him sharply, "I already know someone who would gladly have me...and...and i could learn to love him, as long as it means im wanted)"

"I WANT YOU!" Ron screamed in Harry's face ans pulled Harry to his chest, clutching him, "Who the fuck is it?"

"I wont tell you-"

"Tell me, or else." Ron warned dangerously, "I will not allow anyone to take you from me!"

"If you had treat me right then this wouldnt have happened!" Harry yelled back, "At least Dean-" Harry snapped his mouth shut and widened his eyes.

"Dean?" Ron questioned in confusion, "Dean...Deans gay?"

"Has been for years, in fact, hes been out of the closet for years to. You just havent noticed! He doesnt care what others think and jas wanted me for a long time but i told him no because i hoped one day you would love me like i love you and come out of the fucking closet with me as your boyfriend, not caring what others think, loving me, keeping me protected..." Harry sobbed and stuttered, "I-i-i try so hard to prove to to y-you how much i-i-i love you everyday...and yet i mean fuck all to you-"

"Stop."

"No, Im sick of being your t-t-toy!"

"I said STOP!" Pushing Harry onto his back, Ron climbed on top and gazed down at Harry, holding him in place, "I will NOT let anyone else have you!" Bending down, Harry continued to cry. "I-I hate seeing you cry...fuck sake Harry..." Ron whispered, his anger still there but Harry could clearly see he was devastated, "I cant...i cant lose you...please...please...I love you. I admit it, i do, but i will not let you go, i cant let some other man hold you, i cant let anyone else call you theirs because you will always be mine..." Ron captured Harry's lips with his, holding the smaller boy close to him, it broke his heart as tears mixed with the kiss. His own soon joined.

"oh merlin..." Breaking apart quickly, Ron and Harry sat up and looked at the door. there stood Luna and Neville. Neville stared at his friends with shock, whereas Luna had a grin in her face.

"Well, finally. The sexual tension was becoming unbearable." Neville never felt a greater urge than to tell his girlfriend to shut up.

/

"You need to tell her Ginny." Hermione said as gently as she could, they had been sat by the lake for a few hours. Though it was only dinner time. "You cant keep this from her, i know its scary, i know its important but that makes it even more urgent to tell her"

"I dont know Hermione-"

"Just...dont think about the consequences. Stop thinking about what ifs, its time to just be honest and tell her how you feel. Ginny you have wanted her for two years...its time." Hermione said gently and smiled.

"Its time for what?" Ginny and Hermione both turned to face Pansy who smiled at them. "Sorry to interrupt , but Draco needed time to think some things over." Smirking, Pansy crossed her arms as Hermione stood up.

"Im going to go for a walk..." Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled gently. "Ginny needs to talk to you Pansy."

"She does?" Pansy raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked down at the terrified ginger girl who was looked at Hermione in fear and worry. "Dont worry girl, i wont bite."

Ginny couldnt help but blush.

"I will...leave you both alone." With that Hermione walked away, her own thoughts jumbled.

"Whats wrong Weasley? No need to look so scared." Pansy smirked and kept her arms crossed. Ginny couldnt help but gaze at Pansy with lust. She had grown her black hair so it reached her lower back and at the moment it was in a high pony tail and looked so soft. Her piercing eyes gazed down at her, pools of black she could get lost in. Her skin...so beautiful...Ginny couldnt help but marvel at the other girls well toned body, muscles showed clearly and curves in all the right places. She was also obviously taller than Ginny by at least a foot and a bit. It made her blush when images came flooding back to her about how she imagined being beneath the strong woman. The clothes she wore didnt help Ginny's excitement. She wore a tight royal blue vest top, a leather jacket and black skinny jeans, she looked hot to say the least. "Weasley, are you listening to me?"

Shaking her head to snap out of her thoughts, Ginny blushed a darker red and stood up. "I-I...i need to go." Starting to walk away, Pansy stepped forward and grabbed Ginny by the arm.

"Oh no missy, whats got you all red now? Come on, something is obviously on your mind. Its obviously to do with me since Hermione not so subtly left us alone." Pansy said sharply and took another step towards Ginny so they were nearly chest to chest. Ginny was right, Pansy was at least 6'1, she was only 5'4. Pasny must have been one of the tallest girls in the school, thought she knew the tallest guys would be Ron or Draco, both sto between 6 foot and something "Come on Weasley-"

"Dont call me that." Ginny whispered and looked to the ground, noting how Pansy hadnt let her go.

"Call you what?"

"Weasely. Call me...call me Ginny, please." Looking up into Pansy's eyes, Ginny blushed a darker red when she realised how close they were.

"Very well...Ginny it is. Is that what all this is about?" Pansy asked doubtfully.

Shaking her head, Ginny gulped, "You...you wont understand or even believe me if i told you-"

"Try me princess." Pansy said challengingly.

Opening her mouth, ready to speak, Ginny closed it again and shook her head, she could sense the rejection coming. Tears in her eyes, Ginny tried to pull away but Pansy's grip grew tighter and stronger on her thin wrists. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what all this is about! As i said, its clear its to do with me so i want to know. Hey! Calm the hell down, stop trying to fight me." Grabbing both pf Ginny's wrists, Pansy pulled the small girl towards her, so they were now chest to chest. Breathing hard, Pansy looked down at Ginny with annoyance, "Listen Princess, i am done playing games, tell me what the hell is going on."

Letting a tear fall, Ginny locked eyes with Pansy, but before the other girl could react to Ginny crying, Ginny spoke softly, "Fine. you want to know whats on my mind? Im...im a lesbian Pansy. But thats not all..." Looking down, Ginny let the tears begin to fall, "I have feelings for you Pansy, and have done for two years. I kept them hidden because i didnt think it would ever be possible for us to be together, as far as i was concerned you agreed with the dark lords views! I thought...there would never be a chance...when the war came. That was the day i was going to confess, merlin i thought we would all be dead!" Ginny exclaimed still staring at the ground, "But then..then my brother was killed...and i couldnt...i couldnt bring myself to have my heart broken again that day. And during them moments i wished i died. So then i wouldnt carry this burden..." Finally looking up, Ginny was shocked to see Pansy's expression blank. "But on the train a couple of days ago, when you apologised and asked for us all to move on, i then realised i had never moved on from you...and i will be honest...i dont think i ever will...but its ok, " Ginny sobbed and gave a weak smile, "Its ok that you dont feel the same, its ok, i know and i wouldnt expect you to want a blood traitor like me even if you were lesbian-"

"Ginny." Pansy whispered, her grip even tighter on the smaller girl, "Stop."

"Im...im sorry-"

"stop." Pansy said firmly and sighed, "Two...two years?" She questioned with shock.

"Yes, two years..."

"But i was so cruel-"

"That never stopped me loving you." Ginny widened her eyes, she had said it. She had labled her feelings as love...she had confessed...it was all real...

"Love?" Pansy whispered, her own eyes wide.

"Dont be so surprised. If Hermione can love Draco despite everything then i can love you." Laughing at Pansy's expression Ginny said, "Please Pansy, its obvious how they feel to us-"

"I know how they feel, but theres more to it than that...but thats beside the point, this is about us."

"us?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes. Us. Not you, not I...us. Ginny i am lesbian, though i thought that was obvious." Pansy shook her head laughed lowly. "Though i must admit...you are rather cute. And i will admit...thoughts have come to my mind...about you. But like yourself...i didnt think it would be not saying its love...not yet however..." Pansy smiled down at the girl and let go of her wrists, and put her arms around Ginny's waist and brought her closer. "I do have feelings for you Ginny. I would like...for us to try. "

Blushing darker, Ginny put her arms around Pansy's shoulders shakily, "Are you...are you asking-"

"be my girlfriend Ginny." Pansy laughed as Ginny grinned, tears of joy now running down her face.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed and leapt at Pansy, wrapping her legs around the other girls waist, she was surprised she didnt send Pansy to the ground, the girl merely held her tighter.

Laughing, Pansy held Ginny tighter and kissed her, using one hand to cup the back of ginny's head as she used the other arm to hold her wrapped around her waist. She loved the feel of Ginny being so close to her.

_"Looks like i found my princess afterall..." _

_/_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For the past half an hour since Neville and Luna had caught Ron and Harry kissing, no one had spoken. Ron and Harry had stood up from the bed, whereas Luna was sat on her own bed, never taking her eyes off the couple. Neville hadnt moved from the door. But not because he was shocked, he could tell if he moved his friends would try and make a run for it. Ron's shaking body gave off that image.

"Guys its been half an hour...i think its time for someone to explain before anyone else arrives, dont you?" Neville stated and crossed his arms when Ron turned a dark red.

"Theres nothing to explain." Ron snapped and clenched his fists, looking daringly at Neville, as though challenging him to say otherwise.

Raising am eyebrow, Neville raised his hands slightly in mock surrender, "Mate calm down. Look we know what we saw, but theres nothing to be ashamed of! Being gay-"

"Im not gay!" Ron yelled and was about to go for Neville, but Luna, who had been silent, came to life and stood in Ron's way, her expression of calm now murderous.

"Dont you dare Ronald." Luna whispered dangerously and pulled out her wand and aimed it at Ron warningly.

"You wouldnt-"

"Dont test me."

Staying silent, Ron locked eyes with Luna. Taking a step back, Luna lowered her wand but kept it on show.

"Fighting wont solve anything they saw us kissing Ron!" Harry exclaimed, the fact he was only in boxers didnt occur to him due to the more serious issue at hand.

Taking a seat on Harry's bed, Ron put his head in his hands, "This cant be happening."

"Well man up, it is." Luna stated firmly, "You need to stop hiding...to those close to you your feelings are obvious, unless you are not looking for them. ron...nobody will think differently." Luna finished gently, "How long has this been going on?"

"Four years." Harry said flatly against the wall, and slowly slid to the floor. Cradling his legs, he shivered from the cold. Without thinking, Ron stood up and got his dressing gown and draped it around Harry. They were now both of the floor, Ron crouching in front of harry.

Not moving, Ron stared at Harry's face, "Its been a long time-"

"No kidding! four years?" Neville exclaimed in shock, "You kept your relationship hidden all this time?"

"I know! Before you even say it, i know im a coward!" Ron snapped, his back still to Neville and Luna, his eyes only on Harry who was looking at him in confusion, "But we...we cant come out, people wont accept-"

"Others opinions do not matter! You shouldnt have to pretend, and you know fine well being gay is accepted anyway! Merlin, Ron they even have a potion to help gay couples have children!" Neville snapped, his anger was evident, how could Ron keep Harry hidden this long. "I could never imagine keeping Luna hidden-"

"I had to-"

"No you didnt, if you loved Harry then you would have shown him off years ago!"

Standing up, Ron locked eyes with Neville, "Do not ever say i dont love him-"

"It was only today you admitted to loving me though Ron.." Harry whispered heart-brokenly, his eyes on the floor.

Gulping, Ron turned slightly and looked down at Harry, he couldnt help but think how cute ans timid Harry looked, it made Ron feel protective and even more possessive of Harry, "That doesnt mean i didnt feel it all this time..."

Looking up, Harry shook his head, "I-I cant go back to how we were...I cant..."

Staying silent Ron looked to the floor.

"But people would accept, Draco of all people did-"

"Malfoy?" Ron locked eyes with Harry, horror on his face, "You told _Malfoy-"_

"Ron please...just listen!" Harry begged when Ron took a step towards him, automatically Harry raised backed further into the wall, a small whimper escaping his lips, causing Luna to look at Harry in worry.

Ron stopped when he realised Harry was terrified, slowly sitting on the floor, Ron reached out to touch Harry's face but was hurt when the other boy flinched from his touch. "harry im not going to hurt you." Ron croaked.

"He was kind Ron...he listened and understood and i knew i could trust him. Ron Draco is different." Harry begged with his eyes for Ron to understand "All that stuff he said to Hermione, Ron it was all an act...he cares for her."

"How can you be so sure? He has done nothing but torture us for years-"

"Like us, he was in the war, he had to do everything he could to survive and protect those he loved...even if that meant serving the dark lord." Harry whispered, "He had paid so much for the things he had to do, he carries that bloody mark with him, that will always be a constant reminder of what hes done, isnt that enough? The day he had to kill Dumbledore-" Harry sobbed, "I watched, he couldnt do it! I watched him cry Ron ans stare at Dumbledore, i watched as he lowered his wand...you know that it was all planned, Snape was ordered by Dumbledore himself to kill him..Draco had no idea about the plan...he was innocent. A boy in a war that he shouldnt have been in..." Harry said, tears pouring from his eyes, "Whether you'll listen to me or not, Ron Draco cared. thats my point, even the great slytherine prince helped me with my love life." Harry laughed softly, it was beyond ironic. "The one man we all assumed who would be the most cruel, was in fact one of the most caring."

"Not everything is black and white." Luna stated, her eyes trained on both boys.

Ron stayed quiet for a few moments,then stood up, "If thats the case...I cant let Malfoy be braver than me can i?" Ron tried to be comical, offering a tiny smile. Offering a hand to Harry, the other boy took it and stood up. Looking up at Ron, he watched as the other boy took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"What do you mean-"

"The war is over." Ron stated.

"Its been over for-"

"No. Not just that war..." Ron whispered and stroked Harry's cheek, "The war I put us through. My own war." Laughing lowly, Ron bent his neck so his forehead was against Harry's. "Its ok now...everything is going to be ok."

Feeling shocked, harry stuttered, "y-you mean...w-w-we are-"

"Yes. We are a couple...you are all right...its time to stop hiding."

Neville and Luna smiled at each other and said, "We will leave you boys alone...We will be in the common Room." Nearly pushing Neville out the door, Luna gave a wink to Harry, who still looked shocked. When they were alone, Ron pulled back slightly, and stood in front of Harry.

"I know its been four years. I know i have been a coward, an idiot-"

"Ron-"

"No, let me finish." Ron interrupted, "I wasnt good to you and i wouldnt blame you for leaving...but Harry im sorry, i wouldnt let you leave. You are mine. Merlin, Harry you are mine...i cant allow anyone else to have you. So im being the man you need me to be..."

Letting a tear fall, Harry stroked Ron's cheek, "We are coming out?"

Nodding, Ron smiled, "Yeah. We are."

Grinning, Harry wrapped his shaky arms around Ron's shoulders, "I just...i dont know what to say or do-"

"Then let me take control."

"Dont you always?"

Grinning, Ron scooped Harry in his arms, so he was holding the smaller man bridal style, "Having control over you is quite a turn on..."

"Show me who i belong to...please..." Harry whispered.

Ron smirked, and cast a spell without a wand so the door remained locked, "Gladly."

/

"You knew?" Draco snapped after Severus had explained his suspicions, "You knew she was my mate and you didnt tell me?"

"I did not think that i had to tell my own godson how he thinks and feels towards a girl. Especially his own mate. I know fine well you love her and it baffles me that you have been so blind to your own feelings Draco!" Severus snapped whilst rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Blind?" Draco whispered, his mind travelling back to Pansy, "That sneaky bitch."

"I beg your pardon?"

Shaking his head, Draco said, "Im sorry Severus, my mind wondered...but yes, back to...Hermione...What on earth am i going to do?"

"You are going to keep away-"

"I beg your pardon!" Draco exclaimed in astonishment and stood up fast from his seat, "How dare you-"

"Draco," Remus said softly and stood up to, laying a hand on Draco's shoulder. Looking up to Draco, Remus offered a kind smile, "Severus is not trying to keep you from your mate. He was rather blunt," Giving a sharp look to Severus who smirked, Remus turned back to Draco, "He has no intension of keeping you apart. Let him finish."

Looking at Severus carefully, Draco slowly sat back down, his body tense, "Very well, continue."

"Pleased i have your permission," Severus drawled and sat up straight, "Draco, Remus is right, i am not keeping you from your mate. But for now, i need you to be sensible and think of Miss Granger and how she will feel. It is why i have sent word for her to come to my dorms at Nine tonight, so i can explain...her transformation, her inheritance and what is going to happen. Such as finding her mate..but i will not mention its you. It will come to her. She may have already realised her feelings just like you but is in denial."

"What about me? What should i do when i come into my inheritance?"

"keep your distance, go where you were planning to, and try your best to keep away from my dorms until i send word." Severus explained carefully, waiting for Draco's reaction.

"That is going to be difficult. You are asking a lot."

"I know." Severus spoke gently, he knew he was asking for a lot but he also knew Hermione would not be able to cope with Draco's sudden need and want to claim her. "But for Miss Granger...Hermione...you need to try."

Remaining silent, Draco looked at the fire, "I owe her this." He whispered brokenly, "After everything-"

"She will forgive."

"What if she thinks of me like she does of my father-"

"You are NOTHING like that man..." Severus warned and moved so he was crouched in front of Draco, like he had always done when Draco was a small boy or when he knew Draco needed a father. "You are nothing like him. That monster is locked away in Askaban forever, you are safe." Reaching up he stroked Draco's cheek, "I have always told you to never be afraid. I am telling you now to not be afraid-"

"Im not afraid." Draco said stubbornly.

Smirking, Severus continued, "Just because you are a man and a dominant veela in less than twenty-four hours does not mean you no longer feel fear. Draco, from the moment you were born i loved you, i loved you like my own son. You know fine well i can read you like the back of my hand. Do not try to hide from me..." Severus warned, "The only father you are like, is me. I raised you as best i could, i fathered you and loved you due to Lucius and his wife failing to do so. Everything will be alright."

Draco stared at Severus shocked, it was rare Severus spoke to him like this now, but he remembered all to well when he was younger the times Severus would put him in his lap, cradle him and shush him when he cried, holding him close to his chest, telling him everything will be ok.

"I dont say it much Draco, but i do love you very much." Severus said, Draco could tell he felt uncomfortable but was trying.

Giving in, Draco wrapped his arms around Severus, "I love you to...dad."

Hiding a smile, Severus pulled away and stood up, "son." Laying a hand on Draco's hair, Severus ruffles it slightly and sat back down by Remus, who smiled at the two men.

"Such a lovely moment."

Giving Remus a look, Severus said, "Moving on from this heart felt moment...about Miss Granger, Draco do you agree with my view?"

Looking at Severus for a moment, Draco sighed and nodded, "Please do not keep us apart for to long. For my sake, hers...and yours."

Severus nodded he knew it was dangerous to interfere with a dominant veela claiming his mate but it was the only way to keep them both from being hurt.

"I best be going" Draco said when he looked at Severus' clock, realising it was 5pm and would soon be tea, "I need to find Pansy."

Showing Draco to the door, Severus stopped him quickly, "Draco. I meant what i said."

Smiling slightly, Draco looked around but was shocked when Severus hugged him first, "I am proud to call you my son."

"You are the best dad anyone could ask for." Draco whispered and pulled away, "And i meant what i said to. But who would have thought it, Severus Snape has an affectionate side." Draco teased playfully, gesturing to himself and Remus.

Rolling his eyes Severus said, "Go on. I'll see you tonight."

Nodding, Draco walked away, "Take care of my mate."

/

"Girlfriends...Girlfriends..."

"You have not stopped saying that for the past hour!"

"I cant help it! It feels amazing to say it!" Ginny giggled as Pansy flipped her onto her back so she now lay on the grass. Pansy hovered above her, making the redhead blush.

Smirking down at Ginny, Pansy kissed the girls forehead, "Oh you are going to cause me much grief arent you?" Pansy teased.

Smiling shyly, "You like me really-"

"Hmm debating."

"Dont be so mean!"

Laughing at Ginny's high pitched voice, she kissed her nose, "Ssshh I like you very much."

"Its me whose debating..." Ginny said and giggled when Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

" mhm."

"I would take that back."

"Oh, why is that?" Ginny questioned and shrunk further into the grass, the smile on her face grew wider."

Smirking, Pansy tickled Ginny's sides, causing the other girl to yelp in surprise and then giggle from the tickling.

"Pansy! Stop!"

Laughing, Pansy continued to tickle the squirming girl, using her weight to keep Ginny down, Pansy couldnt help but travel lower, so she was tickling Ginny's thighs and then her lower stomach.

Ginny squealed in surprise and tried to get away, her laughing becoming louder, "Pansy!"

" take it back!"

"Ok! Ok i take i-it...I take it back!" Ginny panted as Pansy stopped, but found herself still beneath Pansy.

"You-you-"

"I?"

"You..brushed past my...erm..."

Smirking, Pansy bent down so she lay flat on ginny, her arms on either side of Ginny's head. They were no nose to nose, but Pansy found it cute how Ginny's feet stopped at her waist."

"Oh i know...cute how you squealed..."

Blushing a dark red, Ginny turned her face away in embarrassment but found herself once again facing Pansy.

"Dont turn away from me princess." Pansy growled in possessiveness, "I love seeing that adorable blushing face of yours..." Kissing Ginny's lips, Pansy couldnt help but think how good the other girl tasted already and yet they had so much more to come...

"Well. This was unexpected."

Breaking apart slightly, Pansy looked up and smirked when she saw Draco, "You are only jealous."

Crossing his arms, Draco raised an eyebrow, "Not quite what was going through my head. I must admit its a rather good way to come out the closet as they say."

"Gets the point across." Pansy smirked and looked down at Ginny who looked mortified.

"This is so embarrassing-"

"Ssshh princess, he wont bite."

"Maybe not but she will." Draco said, gesturing to Pansy and smirked when Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"She will find that out soon enough."

"Oh Merlin..." Ginny whispered from her position beneath Pansy, this is not how she thought they would come out to Dravo. She hadnt even thought of coming out to anyone yet.

Getting off Ginny, Pansy sat beside her as Ginny sat up. Moving towards the two girls, Draco sat in front of them, "Well this is cozy"

"She isnt going anywhere so dont try suggesting-"

"I wasnt." Draco said seriously, "I came to tell you that you are a sneaky bitch."

"I beg your pardon?" Both girls asked in shock.

"You are a sneaky bitch, you knew all along that Hermione was my submissive-"

"Well that took you long enough to realise-"

"Saying im blind-"

"You may as well be-"

"Guys!" Ginny exclaimed, shushing the two bickering slytherines, "What did you just call Hermione?"

Looking at Pansy, "Thought you may have told her, or that Lovegood girl since she blabbed to Potter."

"Did she?"

"Oh yes, i had a pleasant chat with Potter the other night, found out quite a few things and i confessed to being a dominant veela in order to frighten him. The bastard knew already due to that Lovegood girl. why did you have to blab to her?"

"Shes innocent enough, she wouldnt hurt a fly-"

"Pansy! Back to the point that Draco called Hermione _submissive__..."_

"Oh yes. Sorry, well as you heard Draco is a dominant veela, turns out Hermione is his submissive and hes had feelings for years for Hermione bit its took him till today to realise it. And Hermione obviously loves him to but is in denial which is tragic since they are both coming into their veela inheritance tonight at midnight-"

"What." Ginny exclaimed and tried to stand up but was stopped by Pansy putting a hand around her wrist, "Hermione never said!"

"She doesnt know..."

"How can she not know shes a submissive veela?"

"Its never been told to her."

"Wait is this why Snape wants her at his dorms tonight?"

"Bravo Weasley, you will sure make a find detective."

"Dont be rude to her Draco." Pansy warned and snaked an arm around Ginny who looked perplexed.

"In all seriousness, she will be fine Weasley...she will be in good hands and will find out her inheritance and Severus will help her through it-"

"but what about you-"

"I will cope on my own. Nobody is to be with me, being near a dominant veela when they comes into their inheritance is...dangerous to say the least."

Nodding, Ginny already knew this but she was still worried. "Who else knows about this?"

"Even im losing track." Pansy said rubbing her temples.

"Severus and Remus know that both me and Hermione are mates. You two obviously. Potter knows im a dominant veela but i am uncertain if he knows about Hermione...i wouldnt be surprised if he does however. Lovegood clearly knows that me and Hermione are mates..."

"Its mainly Ron and Neville who knows bugger all then? Why am i not surprised."

"Because your brother is an idiot."

"Hey!"

Shrugging, Draco raised an eyebrow, "Its true."

Shaking her head, Ginny looked to the sky, "Oh this will be fun. Me and Pansy coming out, you and Hermione are mates, what else could possibly happen?"

"Just wait and see." Pansy said, looking towards the tower that had the window to her dorm on display.

Looking confused, Ginny looked between the two slytherines, "What else am i missing?"

"You'll find out in time."

"Im getting tired of riddles-"

"So are we."

Shaking her head, Ginny sighed, "I need food..."

"careful, sounding like your brother." Draco laughed at Ginny's narrowed eyes. Standing up, Draco gestured to the school, "Come along girls, we may as well get your relationship out there whilst we all enjoy tea together." Heading back towards the school, Ginny was open mouthed staring at Draco.

"You are both acting so casual about all this-"

"Im afraid when you have served beneath the dark lord, everything else is casual."

Standing up, Pansy helped Ginny up who looked hurt, "Are you saying our relationship is casual."

"Sighing, Pansy stroked Ginny's cheek, "No its far from casual. But for me and Draco...we have done a lot of things we are not proud of and have seen things we wish we hadnt. We both just want to get through life now without to many complications. Which means taking a calm casual approach to things. But trust me...our relationship is my top priority now, your happiness is my top priority."

Smiling, Ginny took Pansy's hand, "As is yours to me...we best go. Time to face the crowd."

"Yes. It is." Letting go of Ginny's hand, she wrapped her arm tightly around Ginny's waist.

/

Entering the common room, Hermione smiled at Luna and Neville. When she had left Ginny with Pansy a few hours ago she had spent her time with Hagrid, talking to him and listening to his stories about how he recently adopted a baby dragon. He seemed so casual, Hermione couldnt help but laugh.

"Hey Hermione." Neville smiled politely as he and Luna moved up the sofa to make room for Hermione to sit down.

"Are you both alright?" Hermione asked as she looked around the empty common room, her eyes drifting towards their dorms.

Luna smiled and nodded, "Yes. I suppose we best go and eat, its near six."

"Already?" Hermione looked at the clock and was shocked to see that Luna was right.

"Come on." Luna stood up, holding hands with Neville and lead the way out of the common room.

"Wait, should we get Ron and Harry-"

"No." Both Neville and Luna said at the same time, shocking Hermione.

Coughing, Neville smiled uneasily, "No, they need time alone for now. They will come when they are ready."

"But-"

"Come on Hermione" Luna interrupted and together they went to the great hall, all the while Hermione spent the walk thinking of reasons why Ron and Harry were isolating themselves that day.

Once in the great hall, Hermione had to stop herself from staring at Draco. But couldnt help but grin when she saw Ginny and Pansy, who were sat together, Pansy's arm was wrapped around Ginny's waist, holding her close as the redhead blushed. Pansy seemed to be telling students how they had gotten together. It was a nice sight.

sitting beside Ginny, Hermione smiled, "Congratulations are in order it seems!"

Blushing a darker red, Ginny grinned despite herself, "Thank you...If it wasnt for you i wouldnt have had the confidence-"

"No, its quite alright. Im just happy for you both."

"Care to fill us in?" Neville asked as he and Luna took a seat opposite Hermione and Ginny, Draco sat beside Luna and across from Pansy. Other students on the table such as Seamus, Dean, Ariannah sat listening. All seemed supportive of Pansy's and Ginny's relationship, as did the students they didnt know quite well. Though Hermione noticed students from Ginny's year looking at Pansy and Ginny with some disgust.

"Well we are a couple." Pansy stated as she ate her food.

"Oh i never would have guessed." Neville teased back, his confidence had improved drastically after the war.

"In all seriousness, seems my girl here has liked me for two years and confessed only a few hours ago. We are now girlfriends." Pansy couldnt help but smile softly at Ginny who smiled back and nuzzled Pansy's neck with her nose. "I mean how could i say no to a girl whose this adorable!"

"Save the lovey dovey stuff for the bedroom. As i said Ginny, she bites." Draco winked at Ginny who gasped. Even Hermione couldnt help but silently giggle.

"Stop scaring her before i have even got her in bed!" Pansy teased back and pecked Ginny's lips, "Now Now princess, id close that mouth of yours-"

"Or she will put it to good uses." Neville choked on his drink as Luna looked at Draco confused.

"Buy she has no penis for Ginny to suck-"

"Luna!" Everyone exclaimed on the table, even Seamus and Dean burst out laughing. Neville turned bright red as he clamped a hand over Luna's mouth. Draco was choking on laughter as Pansy tried to calm down from her own laughter. Ginny hid her face in Pansy's neck as Hermione rubbed her back soothingly, a grin on her face.

Letting go of Luna's mouth, Neville poured her a drink, "Please darling just eat your food or drink, but just be quiet."

Wiping tears from her eyes, Pansy hugged Ginny, "Merlin, i love you lovegood, you are just funny."

Looking confused, Luna looked at Neville innocently.

"Neville-"

"Just eat your food."

As everyone started commenting on Luna's bluntness, Hermione allowed her eyes to lock onto Draco, who in fact was staring back at her.

Both were shocked when the other looked at them, so for a few seconds they sat staring.

Coming to her senses, Hermione looked at her food and began eating, remaining silent.

For the rest of the meal people from the second dorm group began to join but sat at the other end of the table. No Blaise in sight as of yet, despite it being two hours since tea had began.

Looking at the teachers table, Hermione smiled when she saw Miss McGonagall laughing with Professor Snape and Professor Lupin, other teachers soon joined in. It shocked Hermione to see Snape laugh, especially that much.

"...Must have come out."

Turning to Draco, Hermione raised an eyebrow as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Severus and Remus. They are a couple."

At this statement, everyone remained silent. Hermione doubted anything would surprise them now.

"Well thats a lovely image i now have in my head." Neville grimsed and took a tiny bite from his chicken.

Smirking, Draco looked at Neville, "Oh come on Longbottum, does the image of my godfather fucking Lupin displease you-"

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed and threw mash at Draco, who looked so appalled as it landed in his lap, Hermione couldnt help herself as she burst out in laughter.

"Oh dear Merlin, your face was so amusing!" Hermione laughed hysterically, her face going red.

Despite everyone staring at her, Hermione couldnt stop and was soon wiping tears from her eyes, "Dear merlin that was funny."

Despite himself, Draco mocked scowled at Hermione as he wiped the mash off, "Im glad i amuse you."

"Oh you do very much so."

That shocked Draco and Hermione could tell others were to. Blushing, Hermione wiped the smile off her face and turned back to her food, "Even if you are a cold hearted bastard."

Trying to not take notice of the burt that passed Draco's face, Hermione felt some satisfaction when everyone turned silent and began eating, laughs and smiles gone. the satisfaction soon turned to regret.

Before Hermione could apologise, the great hall doors open and in came Blaise. He sat beside a slytherine girl on the far end of the table, never once looking at their group. Hermione felt her stomach churn as she watched Blaise stick his tongue down the slytherine girls throat. Ginny gagged at the sight as Pansy tried to shield Ginny's view with her body.

"Merlin, people are trying to eat Zabini." Seamus snapped as he blocked Arianah's view, her face was red as she hid in Seamus' neck. Dean to looked disgusted.

"Have some standards." Dean scowled as he turned back to his food.

"Just because my lass is fitter than your bird." Blaise smirked as he gestured to Seamus' girl, who looked beyond uncomfortable.

Turning red, Seamus was about to retort but was stopped by a gentle hand. Looking down at his girlfriend, Seamus' expression softened and he brought her close.

"Do not listen to him, you are beautiful."

"Zabini leave the poor girl alone." Pansy called from her end of the table.

Standing up, Blaise smirked and gestured for Pansy to come over, "I want a word."

Looking down at Ginny, Pansy smiled reassuringly. "I'll be two seconds, ok?"

Looking uncertain, Ginny nodded slowly and let go of pansy who stood up and went to Blaise. Ginny watched as Pansy and Blaise moved away from the table slightly and were speaking in hushed tones.

It wasnt long before Blaise looked confused to angry. Pansy began walking to the great hall doors with Blaise close behind her.

Ginny stood up to follow but Draco reached across and grabbed her hand. "Sit down. you going out there will make it worse-"

"But what if he hurts her!"

"He wouldnt dare." Draco replied calmly, still holding Ginny's wrist, "But he would dare to hurt you. Which Pansy would gladly kill him for...never in the war did she kill anyone. That was the only crime she never committed," Draco said carefully and released Ginny as she sat back down, "But i know, she would gladly commit that crime if anyone tried to harm you. Despite being together for a short time i already can tell she would protect you."

Feeling shocked, Ginny hadnt time to reply, for Pansy stormed back into the great hall, her face red. Ginny then noticed blood was on Pansy's knuckles.

Gasping as Pansy sat down, Ginny grabbed the girls and, feeling relief when she realised it wasnt her blood.

"Relax, its not mine-"

"I know! What happened?" Ginny asked panicked when Blaise didnt come back in.

"Dont worry about him, the bastard ran off. i punched him. After i told him we were together he made some...comments about you that i wasnt pleased with to say the least. I was tempted to do far worse than punch the son of a-"

"Pansy!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged the girl tight, causing Pansy to look down at Ginny in shock.

"Ssshhh dont cry, im alright-"

"Please dont fight him, i dont want you hurt because of me-"

"Nonsense my job is to keep you safe." Pansy held her girlfriend right, blocking the view of teachers with her body.

"What was said?" Draco asked sharply.

Looking at him with a firm express, "We will discuss this later please."

About to protest, the great hall doors opened. Expecting Blaise, all snapped their eyes to the doors. Everyone, including the teachers turned silent. It was only Luna who stood up.

Ron and Harry looked around the great hall, worry and wariness clear on their faces. Their hands linked together, it was clear Ron was the more nervous one due to his shaking body.

Without saying a word, Luna began clapping, a grin on her face.

After a few seconds, Hermione, Pansy, Neville and Ginny began clapping and stood up. Despite Hermione's obvious astonishment, she smiled. Things finally made sense. Draco soon joined, his own smile on his face. Soon the whole hall were standing and clapping, apart from the odd obvious jealous girl or disgusted boy or girl, even teachers were stood clapping with grins.

"I didnt expect this reaction..." Harry whispered to Ron, a smile spreading on his face as they made their way to their table.

"Neither did i..." Ron whispered back, his voice filled with shock, causing Harry to chuckle, "But now...now we have much to explain."

/

authors not: Right now i promise the next chapter is the beginning of Draco and Hermione, havent fully decided how im going to begin their relationship but i'll have fun writing it :) and the many chapters to come, i shall warn there will be more sex scenes, for gays, lesbians and straight couples. Also does anyone have any ideas they would like me to do in this story? any twists or anything? I already have a few but id like to know your opinions :)


	15. Chapter 15

URGENT! AUTHORS NOTE: please can i ask for my followers to read a story called "The phantom project" by my partner called Nakran11

It is his own sci-fi creation and we would both love it if people could review and tell him what they think so far.

He will upload chapters on a daily basis if possible, your opinions would be most appreciated.

The link: s/11080129/1/The-Phantom-Project

chapter 15

"four years?" Seamus repeated for the fifth time to everyones annoyance. Ron's especially.

"Yes Seamus. Four years. I can count." Ron snapped as Harry rubbed his temples when he felt a headache begin.

"Mate, all this time you have been gay. And in a relationship with Harry! Of course Im going to be shocked!" Seamus exclaimed and looked to Hermione for support.

Hermione stared down at her food. True, she felt hurt and slightly betrayed at the fact Ron and Harry had kept their relationship hidden for so long. Especially from her, as far as she was concerned they had always liked women. There had been no indication whatsoever that they were gay...And yet she felt little shock. She felt really hurt, as the guys best friend she thought they could tell her anything, that there was no secrets between them. This clearly proved they didnt trust her. However, she wasnt pathetic, she would forgive them. But four years? How on earth were they able to keep their feelings and relationship bottled up in such a way?

"Im just deeply hurt. I can not believe i was one of the last to know-"

"Hermione-"

"No. Ronald, listen. As far as i was concerned you both have always liked women and then suddenly, out of the blue you are gay?" Hermione questioned, her eye lit with new found anger.

Sighing, Harry laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "We are sorry for not telling you. We should have...i would have, but-"

"But i was a coward. Hermione, i admit, i was scared!" Ron admitted, his face showing how sorry he was, "Please, dont hold this against us, at least not him...he has wanted to come out in the open since it began. I was just...bloody hell..." Ron covered his face with his hands.

Hermione looked at Ron, her anger began to fade and slowly changed to sympathy. However she felt annoyed. Ron had told Ginny he felt hurt that she couldnt come to him, her own brother for advice, and that he had always assumed she fancied Harry. It made Hermione want to hit him. How could he judge Ginny and be so hypocritical when he himself had hid away for four years? How did he think he had the right to judge her?

"Look. I know you are all shocked. But i was just so damn scared. I mean merlin, I didnt expect everyone to be so accepting...but I swear, I do love Harry." Ron said firmly and looked across to Harry who blushed and smiled. Leaning across to kiss Ron on the cheek, Luna giggled and cuddled up to Neville, as did Pansy and Ginny. Pansy had placed Ginny in her lap and had her arms wrapped around the petite girl.

"Dont start getting all lovey dovey now, some of us are still trying to eat." Draco said with a scowl.

Looking at Draco, Ron was about to retort but was stopped by a gentle hand on his wrist.

"He is merely acting. Remember what i said-"

"He is being a git-"

"Acting." Harry whispered firmly so only Ron could here.

"Also no fucking in the dorm rooms, I still want to be able to sleep."

"Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, but before he could say anything else, Draco stood gracefully and left the table, excusing himself.

As Draco left the great hall, Hermione watched him leave, part of her wanting to call out to him whilst the other fought to remain quiet.

"Dont take notice of him Ron." Harry said gently as his boyfriend calmed down.

"He is only trying to provoke you. Its what Draco does." Pansy said softly whilst taking one last glance at the great hall doors.

Remaining silent, Ron began eating again, as did Harry. Hermione still felt annoyed and hurt but kept it in, there was no use dwelling on it, whats done is done, the past is in the past.

Conversations soon progressed to classes and what they would be like that year, and the fact they would no longer be attending Hogwarts this time next year. It was a scary thought. It frightened Hermione, because she had no idea what she was going to do once she left Hogwarts, she couldnt return home and she felt terrible for burdening Molly, even if the woman loved her like another daughter.

Despite the fact she would normally be interested in discussing careers, Hermione's mind was focused only on one person, and she HATED it. She hated feeling this way, she didnt understand it. Why did Draco affect her this way all of a sudden? Or has she always felt this way and just never realised it?

"Hermione?" Ginny asked softly and poked Hermione's shoulder. Jumping in shock, Hermione looked around, everyone was staring at her.

"What?"

"You have been daydreaming for a while..."

"Oh. Im just tired. Been a long day...just not looking forward to lessons tomorrow, I have enjoyed the peace."

"Thats odd for you Hermione, you love learning-" Ron began with a laugh but was cut off by Hermione.

"Even I get stressed Ronald, I do enjoy some time to myself!" Feeling guilty for snapping, Hermione stood from her seat, "Now i am going to the ladies room and then I am going to have a quiet night reading. Please do not disturb me." With that, Hermione left the hall, trying to ignore the many pairs of eyes on her.

Pansy gave Ginny a knowing look, who then looked at Luna who was grinning like a mad woman, "Tonight hopefully everyone be happy!" She said dreamily and poked Neville on the nose who looked confused but merely nodded and patted his girlfriend on the head. Sometimes it was best to not know what was going through Luna's mind.

/

"Miss Granger." Severus drawled as he neared his dorms. He had been correct when he assumed Miss Granger had left the hall early to go to his dorms. It was only 8:45, but he had always preferred when someone arrived early than late.

"I apologise for being early sir, I just didnt want to be late for our meeting-" Hermione then realised Snape was not alone, "Oh, hello professor Lupin."

Smiling gently, Remus said, "Please Hermione, call me Remus!"

Nodding slowly, Hermione watched Remus open Snapes dorms. After looking between the two older men uneasily, Hermione slowly walked into the room, her mind racing with different reasons as to why she was there. It was such a random meeting, she couldnt fathom as to why they wished to see her, especially at such a late hour.

"Take a seat." Severus drawled and silently cast a locking spell on the door after Remus had entered the room.

Taking a seat on the single armchair by the fire, Hermione linked her hands uncomfortably in her lap and looked around snapes living area, "You have nice taste professor..." Hermione admitted politely.

"Thank you Miss Granger, I am pleased I have your approval." Severus replied sarcastically and stood by the lit fireplace as Remus sat down on the side of the sofa nearest to Hermione. "Would you like some tea?" Severus asked as he poured himself a cup and Remus.

"No thank you sir."

Silence fell on the three as Remus and severus drank their tea, Hermione couldnt help but show her uneasiness.

Placing his cup of tea down on the coffee table, Remus smiled at Hermione, "so tell me Hermione, how has the past couple of days been since you arrived back at Hogwarts?"

"Its...different. Its all so very strange, i mean...it is more than likely the war has changed me in some way, its changed most of us...but...the school, it doesnt feel the same. Im nervous about attending lessons again-"

"Nervous?" Remus interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding timidly, Hermione felt her hands become clammy, "As i said, the war has changed most of us, though some...are still the same." Hermione said bitterly.

"Who are you referring to Miss granger?" Severus said with a scowl.

"nobody in particular-"

"Nonsense, you were referring to Draco, correct?"

Staying silent for a few moments, Hermione felt her cheeks heat up from Snapes intense stare, "He cares for no one other than himself-"

"You are wrong-"

"No! I am not, i should know considering what he said to me yesterday shouldnt i? Or am i just a mere Know-it-all mudblood?" Hermione asked sharply, her voice cracked at the end which made Remus feel a pang in his chest.

"He didnt mean what he said Hermione, he cares for you deeply." Remus said gently as he leant forward with his hands clasped together.

"Do not take me as a fool-"

"I am not, i know you are not a fool, but Hermione when i say Draco cares, i mean it. He...he is finding it difficult to accept he no longer has to appear indifferent or cruel to stay alive, he is still...afraid." Remus said softly and looked to Severus for acceptance of his answer. He received a nod. "Draco cares Hermiome, and its because he cares that he still feels like he needs to carry on his act."

Remaining quiet for a few seconds, Hermione met Severus's eyes, "You asked me to come here for a reason, i assume? Or are we simply here to discuss whether or not Draco has a heart?"

Glaring at Hermione, Severus sighed, "Miss Granger, i would appreciate more respect. Draco is still my godson. He is nothing like his...father...in fact that man is not his father, through blood yes, but through...love...no. I raised that boy, i know fine well what sort of man Draco is, and he is not what you think of him to be."

Feeling a pang of guilt Hermione looked away.

"Severus...if you would please explain to her why we are here..."

Looking down at Hermione, Severus said, "Very well...Miss Granger, may i ask, what do you know of veelas?"

The question caught Hermione off guard, making her look at her professor in curiosity and confusion, "I beg your pardon? How is this relevant-"

"Answer the question." Snape said sharply, his patience wearing thin.

"well...they are semi-humans that have inherited the veela gene, that possess magical abilities like wizards and witches, and are remarkably beautiful. There is segregation in the veela community, dominant and submissive. It is normally a man and woman but isnt abnormal for a man and man or a woman and woman to be mated. They inherit their veela side on their 18th birthday but if close to their mate as they grow up, they begin to feel that connection early and feelings begin to develop...," Hermione paused to gather her thoughts, "When a veela dominant becomes angry they shoot fire balls from their hands, submissives dont have this ability, they are far weak physically and magically compared to a dominant. If either dominant or submissive rejects their partner, they are met with consequences...the dominant will become violent, angry and sexually frustrated and due to the bond he or she will take their mate by force to complete the bond because they are blinded by a red mist, they simply want their mate. The submissive will become depressed, eventually not be able to eat or sleep and will want to cling to their mate and give in. But some submissives are stubborn...on their 18th birthday a veela goes through an agonising pain, because their bone structure is changing. dominant veela develops raven like black wings that are 7foot, whereas the submissive develops white swan like wings that are only 5foot. However they quickly learn how to withdraw their wings to...Im afraid that is all I know...its never been needed to learn anything else...but professor, i dont understand what this has to do with me." Hermione asked timidly, both professors were staring at her.

"You have a vast knowledge Miss Granger...Remus...would you please..." Severus asked quietly. Hermione watched in confusion as Remus moved to crouch in front of her. The older man took her hands into his as a gentle smile crossed his face.

"Sir-"

"Ssshhh, dont be afraid. You are shaking." Hermione looked down at herself in surprise, she was indeed but she couldnt stop, fear prickled the back of her mind causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. Something was terribly wrong. "Hermione, you are an incredibly beautiful and intelligent woman. And may i just say how proud you have made me over the past few years, you have become such a lovely young lady," Squeezing Hermiones hands, Remus continued, "What i am about to tell you is true, and i beg you to listen. I need you to understand me and Severus are here to help. Will you let us?"

Opening her mouth to question Remus, Hermione closed it and merely nodded, she didnt understand what was going on but she knew listening was her best option.

"Since you are sensible and intelligent, i will be blunt with you..." Taking a breath, Remus' face became serious, "Hermione. You are a submissive veela...it has come to our attention that the reason you feel different is because you are soon to come into your inheritance, in fact, in less than two hours...Hermione, again, you are a submissive veela..." Remus repeated, needing the information to sink into Hermione's head.

Hermione felt only shock, her eyes widened, it must be a joke, this couldnt be serious, someone was trying to mess with her mind.

"Sir, please-"

"Hermione do not withdraw. Listen to me girl," Remus said firmly when Hermione tried to pull away, "You are a submissive veela, am i correct you have felt clingy, emotional and mixed emotions recently? You feel the need to submit?" Remus questioned, desperation now in his voice, he needed Hermione to understand.

Only able to nod, Hermione stared, her mouth slightly open from the shock, she felt her heart rate begin to speed up and bang against her chest. Breathing hard, Hermione locked eyes with Remus, "But my parents are not-"

"magical, i know. Its impossible for you to have inherited the gene. Its abnormal but not unheard of, Hermione yes this is rare, but real. I would not lie to you about this. You know fine well you can trust me." Remus said gently and stroked Hermione's cheek with one hand, whilst the other held hers in a tight grip.

"But...but my mate, i would have to be close to my mate to have changed so drastically, and i dont have feelings for anyone-"

"Hermione," Remus said gently, "Think. Think about who is constantly on your mind..."

Taking a sharp breath, Hermione let the tears begin to flow that she had been holding back, it couldnt be, it wasnt possible.

_"No...no!"_

"No!" Hermione screamed and pushed Remus away, who fell to the floor in shock. Struggling to get back up Remus yelled for Severus to stop Hermione who was running to the door. Severus merely walked calmly after the girl despite Remus telling him to hurry. Once at the door, Hermione struggled to open it and soon realised it was been locked with a spell, banging on the hard wood, Hermione screamed for help but soon found herself lifted half of the ground and was soon half carried and half dragged back into the room, tears pouring from her eyes as she begged Severus to let her go.

"Let me go! STOP!" Hermione screamed as she was held against Severus who sat down on the sofa, Hermione still in his arms. Remus could tell Severus did not like the position he was in but letting Hermione go was not their best option. They had to calm her down.

"Screaming will not help, i put a silencing charm up." Severus warned.

"Sounding like a bloody psychopath wont calm her down!"

"Then help me goddamnit!" Severus snapped, he now found himself in a way cradling Hermione to his chest due to her position in his lap. The sobbing girl was no longer thrashing around which made Severus feel less tense. But now he had a crying witch in his arms.

Sitting gently beside Severus, Remus stroked the hair from Hermione's face, she was now cradled in Severus's arms but was still sobbing, her eyes were already red and puffy. Remus could tell she was struggling to breathe due to being so hysterical. Stroking Hermione's hair soothingly, Remus quietly hushed her, "Hermione, i need you to calm down for me, everything will be just fine, but i need you to listen to me sweetheart, becoming hysterical wont change anything. You know this..." Remus explained quietly, thankful that Severus kept a tight grip on Hermione, he knew Severus wouldnt admit it but Remus could tell her felt protective of the crying girl.

"I-I-Im not his submissive, I-I cant b-be-"

"Hermione...please do not try denying this, we need you to understand and accept what is going to happen, for everyones sake," Remus said firmly, "You know fine well what will happen if you reject the bond. Hermione...Draco does care ...he may not seem it, but he is a good man at heart and wants nothing more than to love and protect his submissive, Hermione he knows its you."

Hermione felt a pang in her chest as she looked up to Remus startled, Draco knew?

"He only realised today. He didnt understand why he kept thinking about you, just like you with him, but he now realises he loves you. He needs you Hermione or this will end in disaster...unlike you however he has known since birth he was a dominant veela, so he knows what to expect but he had no idea whatsoever that you were his mate. He was blind but now his eyes have been opened." Remus said gently, coursing Severus to scowl

"This isnt a poetry class Remus, get to the point."

Glaring at Severus, Remus turned back to Hermione who was staring at him in shock and fear, "We are going to help you through your transformation, I promise you that you are not alone in this. Draco agreed to try and keep his distance for at least a bit after your transformation which you know-"

"But that will cause him pain" Hermione whispered, eyes wide, "H-he wont be able to c-cope-"

"He is trying for you." Remus whispered gently and took Hermione's face into his hands, "I told you, he cares..."

Not knowing what to say, Hermione continued to cry, "This isnt love, its a bond forcing two people to be together, he doesnt love me-"

"The bond is formed through love Hermione...that is how the veela race works, the bond...in a way knows who the person loves and merely makes it stronger, there is no magical forcing you to love him. Thats all down to you...and its all down to him."

"Hermione..." Severus said gently, making Hermione jump in shock but she didnt turn to face him, "I told you before, my godson is a good man, i raised him well, even i know that. He does love you, whether you believe it now is not important but you have no choice but to try and forgive him..."

"I-I cant-"

"You can," Severus said firmly and turned Hermione so she was looking up at him, the fact she was cradled like a baby in snapes arms did not register, all she wanted was to be held and she knew she wanted to be in Draco's arms, "I can see it in your eyes, you want Draco here. You may not admit it but you want to be in his arms right now, you want to give in...Hermione it is safe to gîve in. What he has done in the past no longer matters...but remember, despite being a dominant he is afraid to."

"He needs you hermione. a submissive thats willing to love him." Remus said softly as he poured out a cup of tea and slipt a bit of sleeping powder in it, "Hermione drink this...you need to rest..."

"But, but the transformation-"

"We will be there when its time. do not fret. Drink." Remus said firmly and helped Hermione drink the tea, the girl was weak from being hysterical.

It wasnt long till the drink took its effect, the powder soon sent Hermione into a deep sleep that will only be destroyed when the transformation occurs.

After a few moments of making sure Hermione was asleep in Severus' arms, Severus carried laid Hermione down on the sofa. Remus had gone to fetch a blanket and laid it across hermione gently.

"Severus...what happens if she rejects-"

"Dont Remus, please. I cant bear to think about t. The outcome would be..." Falling silent, severus looked down at Hermione, he felt protective over the sleeping girl, knowing she had no parent to turn to, Severus felt responsible for her.

"I dont want to think of it either but Severus we have to be realistic, it will be difficult for Hermione to accept this bond, you know fine well what history there is between Draco and Hermione-"

"Yes, i damn well know," Severus snapped, "But she will have to accept this. for everyones sakes, especially hers and Dracos, they will be the main people that suffer-"

"Including the rest of us after enduring a violent fire demonstration from Draco." Remus snapped back, his eyes blazing.

"Dont you think im aware of that? I am just as worried about this as you are Remus, but i am trying to stay calm! Someone has to be calm!" Severus said sharply and walked to stand in front of the fireplace, rubbing his temples along the way.

staying silent, Remus sighed and slowly came up behind Severus and wrapped his arms around the mans hips. "Im sorry love..."

Putting his arms around Remus', Severus closed his eyes, "So am i."

/

The pain. The agonising pain, it felt like she was being burned alive and thrown into an ice cold river at the same time whilst being repeated stabbed with twenty odd different blades, all she could do was scream and cry, no words could be formed as tears ran down her face. Dropping to all fours, Hermione couldnt recall even waking up, all she could process was the pain! So much pain...she could feel every bone in her body cracking and shaping, she knew what was happening and wanted it to be over, she could hardly breathe and felt her heart stop at each crack. Squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione continued to scream as she felt her back tear apart, energy ran through her veins, energy more powerful than the average witch threatened to explode, but she knew if she allowed it to take control she would die, the impact would kill her if she released it.

She felt them begin to grow from her spine, it was the most painful thing she has ever had to endure, and yet all Remus could do was stand back and watch, wand at the ready in case Hermione needed help with holding her energy in, the impact would kill him and Severus to. Severus had his wand out and was repeating a spell to help Hermione's bone structure change in a less life threatening way due to her being on all fours and not in a standing position.

No longer being able to feel useless, Remus crouched down to the floor, keeping a safe distance away from Hermione he spoke softly, "You are doing so well, you will be fine! Come on Hermione, you can do this!" Remus called out over hermione's screams. She locked eyes with Remus, tears flooding down her face, the pain, she couldnt stand it anymore.

Clenching the carpet beneath her, Hermione closed her eyes and was soon screaming none other than Draco's name, the need for him was at breaking point. She needed her dominant NOW!

Remus watched in awe as Hermione's wings took shape into beautiful swan like wings, feathers of pure innocent white began to form around the bone structure, making Hermione look like an angel despite her position and tear streaked face. It was absolutely the most magnificent thing he had ever witnessed, it was like watching a baby being born,something so magical...

a yellow glow formed around Hermione and her wings and took over the room in ine big bang, causing Remus to close his eyes from the bright light. Once the light subsided, remus slowly opened his eyes. Looking at Hermione in awe, Remus registered that she was no longer screaming but was still sobbing, the pain and fear was still there despite the transformation being over.

Going over to Hermione, Remus took the offered wet cloth from Severus that he had been holding and gently ran it across Hermione's back, washing away the blood that had formed during the wings transformation. This wouldnt happen again, from now on when hermione withdrew her wings, her back would seal up and then when she withdraws them her back would open up enough for the wings to spread, it was magical to watch but Remus felt pure sympathy and wished he could have helped more, "There there sweetheart...its over now, ssshhh...the worst bit is over now..."

Sobbing, Hermione opened her eyes, "I-Im cold..."

"I know sweetheart, but you cant withdraw your wings yet, take this blanket and wrap it around your front, i wont look." Helping hermione sit up, Remus didnt look at Hermione's front despite her covering her boobs with her arms. Handing her the blanket, Remus held her in his arms close, trying to not touch Hermione's delicate wings, knowing they would be sensitive.

"It hurt so much..." Hermione whispered tiredly, wincing when she moved.

"I know, but its over now." Remus said gently and looked at Severus when he realised his partner was stood by the window, gazing out of it.

"It wont be long...I can see him...he wont be able to hold back soon." Severus said gravely and turned to look at Hermione who was shaking, "I have taken the lock spell off the door-"

"You have done what?" Remus exclaimed when Hermione froze, fear evident in her eyes.

"I cant refuse him entrance, he will set the school on fire! Interfering with a dominant and his mate is dangerous, and you know fine well it is." Severus snapped.

"I-I-I cant...im not ready-" Hermione croaked, she couldnt let Draco near her, not yet, but did she have a choice?

/

Mate. Thats all Draco could focus on was getting to his mate. He knew where she was, could smell her and yet he had to keep away, the urge was driving him crazy. pacing around the courtyard, wings spread wide with only his pants and shoes on, Draco looked down at the torn pieces of his shirt and snarled. He _needed _her. Resisting was futile now. He cant keep away, he needed her, knowing she is there...

Shaking his head, Draco let out a roar of rage and shot fire from his hands, thankfully each ball of fire landed in the Hogwarts lake, rage boiled in his veins, being kept away from his submissive was not optional. She was _his._

_"I need you Hermione, fuck sake i need you! You are mine and you will never be on your own again...i need to go to her." _Whether severus agreed or not, Draco's mind was set on only getting to Hermione. His submissive needed him, he could feel her pain. Her want for him. His own want for her was reaching breaking point, it was time.

Running back to Hogwarts, Draco felt his heart pound. Tonight he would claim his submissive.

/

Shaking in fear, Hermione could sense Draco getting closer, he would want to mate, she could smell the desire from even her distance, she desired him to but the side of her that couldnt accept the bond was winning.

Standing up shakily, Hermione looked at Remus pleadingly, "Let me go." She demanded but Remus held tighter.

"I cant let you run away-"

"Im not going to!" Hermione screamed, she was panicking now, looking towards severus's dorms, Hermione pulled away from Remus and headed for them. "I need time to think-"

Severus grabbed Hermione and pulled the girl towards him, looking down at Hermione, Severus said firmly, "I cant let you hide, he will not be able to control his rage-"

"If he cares he will!"

"You are asking far too much-"

"Please," Hermione begged, her eyes tearing up as her body shook, "I-I just need a little more time before i see him, please, dont make me do this yet, please."

Swallowing, Severus pushed Hermione forward, and dodged her wings. Putting Hermione in his dorms, Severus looked at her sharply, "I wont be able to keep him away long."

Nodding, Hermione didnt look at severus as he closed the door. Hearing him cast the locking charm, Hermione collapsed to the floor and encaved herself in her wings, blocking out the world as best she could and the reality that soon was going to come crashing down on her. She belonged to Draco, she was his submissive she had no right to object to this bond and part of her wanted to fall into his arms and let him love her and yet the other part was afraid, terrified and didnt want to forgive him. How could she be expected to trust him, to love him despite the past? How could she be asked to let it go...

"I cant do this..." Hermione whispered as she rocked backwards and forwards, her body still shaking as her heart hammered against her chest, she couldnt trust him..."Merlins sake!" Hermione screamed and let out a cry of devastation. She couldnt cope.

Hermione jumped as a loud bang sounded through the dorms. Draco was here. He was in Severus's living area, Hermione tensed as she listened.

/

"Where is she?" Draco snapped straight away as he scanned the room, both Severus and Remus stared back at Draco, Remus was unable to take his eyes off of Draco's wings. They were simply breath taking.

"Draco, how nice of you to join us..." Severus said lowly and cast another silencing spell and another locking charm on the door, Draco snarled.

"Do not toy with me. Where is my mate. i need to see her-"

"She wishes for a few moments alone, i would advise you to try and restrain yourself for your submissives sake, If you wish for her to accept you-"

"I am the dominant, my say is what goes, and i demand to see my mate." Draco growled and clenched his fists. Looking towards Severus' dorms, Draco raised an eyebrow, "Shes in there isnt she?"

Remaining silent, Remus looked away and walked to the other side of the room and sat down at the table, head in hands. Sever remained where he was.

"Draco, i am telling you this minute, she is not stable at this moment in time, she needs a few moments to think-"

"She needs me!" Draco snapped and shoved past severus and went to his dorm door, "I can sense it, i feel her need-"

"Then i am certain you can feel her fear?" Severus snapped, "Draco if you care for her try and restrain yourself."

"I need my mate." Draco snarled, "Severus for your own sake, unlock this door."

"Do not threaten me..."

Draco stared at Severus dangerously, a challenge in his eyes, "I demand you unlock the door." Snarling when Severus didnt move, Draco formed a fire ball in his right hand and stared at severus,"Open the fucking door-"

"Draco!" Remus exclaimed and rushed towards the two men, stopping when Severus grabbed him and put him behind his body, so if Draco attacked Severus would get hit and remus would be protected. "Draco, Hermione needs you to remain calm-"

"Then open the fucking door!" Draco roared, the fire ball began to grow.

Before Remus or severus could reply, a soft voice came from behind the door.

"Draco?" Draco snapped out of his anger for a split second, coursing the fire ball to disappear. Getting closer to the door, Draco breathed hard.

"Hermione open the door." He demanded lowly, "Hermione i need to see you, we need to talk, we-"

"Just...p-please be quiet." Draco then realised Hermione was crying, clenching his fists he felt a wave of emotions rock through his body, his own and hermione's, he felt her conflicting emotions. Part of her wanted to see him, the other was afraid.

Trying to calm down, Draco swallowed and closed his eyes, "I cant. I need to see you now. Hermione as your dominant i demand to see you. I need to...i can feel that you want to see me to, just let me in."

"I cant." Hermione sobbed as she pressed herself up against the door, "i-i-i cant trust you-"

"You can-'

"No! You think of me as a mudblood remember?" Hermione said butterly, her tears still flowing down her face, "Why would you want to accept me as your mate? A disgusting filthy mudblood? Remember what you said to me Draco-"

Feeling his anger explode, Draco banged his fist against the wooden door, "Hermione shut your mouth, open the door! I meant none of that you wont understand-"

"then you wont understand why i cant let you in!" Hermione screamed back, "i dont want to be near you!"

"Lying to your dominant is a dangerous move..." Draco warned dangerously, "You are refusing an order Hermione-"

"Fuck your orders!"

Feeling his temper finally snap, Draco roared, a fireball once again in his hand, aimed at the door, "You open this fucking door or i blow it off. Take your pick. you have 3 seconds"

"No-"

"1"

"Draco!"

"2"

"Draco please-"

"3!"

"WAIT!" Hermione screamed, leaving her panting as her voice cracked..."Just...wait...please..." Sobbing, Hermione moved to the middle of the room and curled into a ball, "Just...please listen to me...Draco, im scared"

Hearing the word scared, Draco froze and allowed the fireball to once again fade as he stood staring at the door in silence.

"Im scared. I dont want to be with someone who is forced to love me because of some bond, how does everyone expect me to trust you after everything?" Hermione sobbed as she screamed, "I cant cope, i cant...i cant get you out of my head, its killing me being so close yet far away, i want to be in your arms, yet im terrified of you!" Hermione admitted, knowing each word hurt Draco, she could feel it.

It was silent for a few moments, Hermione began to think Draco had left. That made a new found fear develop, what if he had gone for good?

"im still here." Draco whispered as he leant his forehead against the door, "Im not going anywhere. I can feel that you were scared i had left." Draco laughed lowly, "I suppose you have no reason to trust me, i have already failed as your dominant and its not even been a day...Hermione," Draĉo swallowed and took a deep breath, "Hermione what i said, it meant nothing. For years i have loved you and just denied it, i never accepted. Pansy was right, i was blind. I know i have hurt you so fucking much. And as your dominant i am beyond sorry," Feeling himself begin to shake, Draco continued, "Im sorry for being a bastard, a cold hearted son of a bitch. I dont deserve your trust or your love Hermione, i dont deserve a submissive like you...Hermione you are beautiful. when i walked in on you...i thought you were radiant, i didnt want to leave. whether you believe me or not is your choice...but to me you are perfect. Hermione i beg you to give me a chance to prove to you that i love you. Because i do...and it isnt just some fucking bond making me love you, even if it wasnt there, id still look and think about you the same way as i do now. you are not a mudblood," Draco sneered at the word, "They are the words my...father would use, not me. Ive just become accustomed to using them. I know, im pathetic, a coward, Im not a man, im a monster, i know. But i...i cant lose you. I cant. i cant allow you to be with anyone else and you know you wouldnt be able to. Nobody is allowed to touch you, in anyway, i want to love and protect you...please dont shut me out...please i beg you open the door..." Swallowing, Draco thumped one fist softly against the door, "Open the door and let me hold you in my arms. Its where you belong, in my arms, me protecting you...because you...you are my world. Always have been from the moment i met you, it just took me so long to realise it. Hermione...i beg you to let me in..."

Breathing hard, Draco licked his lips, trying to be calm as he waited for a response, "I promise, i wont leave here until i have you in my arms. Whether thats now or not, i will wait. Because you are mine."

Silence filled the room, Hermione's sobs had subsided.

Ready to speak again, Draco was interrupted by a small fragile voice, "Let him in."

Feeling his heart hammering against his chest, Draco listened as Severus lifted the locking spell. Turning to look at his godfather, Draco nodded, "thank you."

"Draco...look after her." Severus said as he and Remus went to a guest room across from his dorms, to give Draco and Hermione privacy.

Once the two men were out of sight, Draco slowly turned the door handle and opened the door and quietly entered the room. Placing his own locking charm on the door and silencing spell, Draco turned towards his mate.

Authors note: hope you all liked it so far :D again please can my followers read the story "The phantom project" by Nakran11

Reviews in his story would be much appreciated!


	16. authors note

authors note: just checked through spellings for chapter 15, i apologise for them, hopefully all cleared up now

again i ask you all to read "the phantom project" by Nakran11

Its a good read and would appreciate opinions of it because he is hoping to publish it as an actual story one day ;D

you should be able to find it in the category

genre: sci-fi adventure

please please please read


	17. Chapter 16

chapter 16

_"Shes beautiful.." _Draco thought to himself as he locked eyes on Hermione's body. She was curled into a ball on the middle of the room, the blanket she wore only covered her front, for her radiant wings were out in the open, hypnotising Draco for a few seconds.

He felt lost. He wanted to rush over to Hermione, scoop her into his arms and hold her close and never let her go. But another part of him was slightly afraid of hurting or upsetting her, but the need to have his submissive was becoming urgent.

After debating his next move, Draco took a step towards his mate. When she didnt flinch or react to his movement, he decided to take another and then another. Until he was only a few inches from Hermione. Looking down at her, she looked so fragile. Curled into a tight ball, eyes closed whilst she held her blanket close to her with a tight grip, as though she was afraid Draco would try and take advantage of her vulnerability. Feeling a stab of hurt as Hermione's fear hit him, Draco clenched and unclenched his fists, his nervousness now obvious. Silently, Draco sat down cross legged in front of Hermione. The desperation to reach out to her and at least stroke her hair or face was increasing, making Draco feel slightly frustrated, but he tried restraining himself.

"Hermione." Draco said softly, when he got no response, he looked around the room as though searching for a way to get Hermione to talk to him. _"What do i do? Merlin..."_

"You dont need to feel frustrated. Im just...gathering my thoughts.." Hermione replied after a few minutes, her voice small and timid making Draco want to hold her in his arms even more, shield her from the world and love and protect her. "Did you mean what you said?"

It took Draco a moment to realise what she meant, "I meant every single word. That is no lie, i promise you, i meant it all," Taking a breath, Draco looked Hermione up and down, the urge to touch her was becoming desperate, "You are beyond beautiful. I...you have no idea what you do to me Hermione, you have no idea what i think or feel when i look at you. It scares me that much, that i struggle to process anything," It took Draco a lot guts to admit he was scared, "Im also scared that ive already fucked up, I know i have. As your dominant i have fucked up massively. And Hermione...i am so fucking god damn sorry."

"Draco...i-"

"Please, let me finish," Draco said firmly but with a touch of gentleness, "I know you will find it difficult to trust me to believe me when i say this, but Hermione i love you," Draco watched as Hermione froze at the words, but he carried on, his voice becoming stronger but still held that tenderness he knew his submissive needed, "I never forgot the day i laid eyes on you, how could i when you touched my soul as you did...you may not have believed it, but i always knew...i always knew you had a hold on me in some form, no one has ever affected me this way, where i would feel that much guilt when i acted so cruel...it was...in such an unusual way that it actually frightened me," Draco laughed lowly, "Again, i can feel your shock, yes even the cold-hearted-bastard feels fear. Especially when it comes to emotions. As far as i was concerned emotions made you weak, they held you back, they stopped you from being powerful," Draco spat bitterly, remembering the words of the man he called _father, _"i had to be cruel Hermione. i had to pretend, you may not understand it but i had to be the way i was in order to protect myself and others that were dear to me...Pansy, Severus...people i cared for would be at risk, do you understand? You would have been at risk if i admitted to how i felt, if Voldemort looked into my thoughts and knew my feelings before i did, he would have killed you. I had to act indifferent." Draco was now pleading, he knew he was, he was ranting hoping his words would sink into Hermione's head.

Stopping for a moment to see if Hermione would react, Draco sighed in slight annoyance when she didnt even move. "I know what i said, what i have done...wont be forgiven easily Hermione but im not going anywhere. You cant get rid of me, as your dominant you belong to me, you are mine, and i wont allow you to be with anyone else, i cant allow you, this bond wont allow you. You are my submissive veela, my mate...and for merlins sake hermione i just want to love you. Take care of you." Reaching out slowly, Draco traced a finger down Hermione's cheek, feeling relief when she didnt flinch, "Let me love you...because im not leaving you, you are never going to get rid of me Hermione-"

"I dont want you to." Hermione whispered, interrupting Draco's rambling. Jumping slightly in surprise at hearing Hermione's voice, Draco stroked Hermione's hair, loving the feel of it, it was so soft. "I dont want you to leave i mean. I-I dont want you to go, dont go-"

"Ssshhh...Im not going anywhere." Feeling Hermione's conflicting emotions subside, Draco felt relieved when he felt her submissive nature kicking in, she was giving into her emotions, he could feel it, "Hermione-"

"I want to forgive you Draco, i want to so badly...i hate this, feeling lost, i hate it!" Hermione sobbed, her voice cracked at the end, "Im tired of being scared, i dont want to pretend anymore, but im terrified..."

"terrified, of what?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes. When he received no response he said, "Hermione open your eyes."

When she didnt obey, Draco decided to use his dominant tone, "I order you to open your eyes."

Slowly, Hermione fluttered her eyes open, she was looking up at Draco, mixed emotions were hidden in the depths of her eyes. There was fear, conflict, need, love and sorrow.

"Im scared of being hurt." She whispered and curled tighter into a ball, as tears feel from her eyes, making Draco shake with rage, rage directed to himself.

"Dont cry. Please, dont cry." He begged as he withdrew his wings, Hermione watched as they went back into Draco's back, no pain showed on his face.

"H-How-"

"You have to imagine it happening. Clear your mind and imagine only your wings and them withdrawing, you will feel uncomfortable at first but then the feeling goes away."

Doing as Draco said, Hermione soon found herself without wings, yet it made her feel even more naked and exposed.

"Your wings are beautiful by the way. You...looked like an angel." Draco said gently.

Not replying, Hermione continued to cry, Draco's last resolve snapped. Reaching out, Draco pulled Hermione to him. Thankfully she did not fight him as Draco positioned her into his lap, so she was cradled in his arms like a baby, the blanket still covered her front. Draco wasnt going to scare hermione by taking it away. Tightening his arms around Hermione, he used one hand to cradle the side of her head, whilst his other arm held her in a cradled position. She looked so small and fragile in his large muscled arms, he couldnt help but feel powerful, the look of need in Hermione's eyes made him want her even more. That moment he made a vow to protect his angel always. Even if he died trying.

"You are so beautiful...merlin how did i get so lucky to have a submissive like you, to have someone so beautiful, kind hearted and loving like you? When all i have been is a cruel mean selfish bastard-"

"Draco, dont-"

"No...it has to be said, i know you deserve better but you are mine Hermione and i will never let you go, i wont let anyone else have you or take you away, i love you. And i'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you, even if you one day believe me, i will still try and prove to you everyday what you mean to me. I promise you...i promise you to love and protect you, you are my mate, my Hermione. Please tell me you'll accept the bond?" Draco begged, his arms growing tighter around his girl, in fear she would suddenly vanish or try to run. Hermione sensed his worry and managed to smile gently, even if it was small she wanted to comfort Draco, she wanted him to not fear. She knew who she belonged to and that would always be him, but deep down she still felt that fear. The fear of being hurt.

"I..I accept the bond..." Hermione whispered, the words flowed from her mouth as she spoke, "I accept you as my dominant, i...i cant say them three words," At Draco's hurt expression, Hermione hurried to continue, "Not yet anyway...i just need time Draco. Please give me that, i beg you to, please...master." Using the word mastee, Hermione knew it would give Draco the knowledge she was his and that she belonged to him, he had the power to do what he liked to her, but it was his choice whether or not he did what his submissive asked of him.

After a few moments, Draco nodded, "As your dominant, i am bounded to make you happy and feel safe, if that is what it takes, i'll wait," Draco paused before continuing, "But...you understand that veelas need to...sexually bond with their mate within the first week of meeting, or the consequences-"

"I understand, i know the bonding conditions," Hermione said nervously, "I just need a bit of time, please try to wait, i beg only that, i am yours to do with as you wish but thats all i ask for."

"And i'll do my best to try and restrain myself..." Draco said softly. When neither spoke, Hermione let out a tiny yawn, making Draco chuckle lowly, "It seems my submissive is tired."

"Mhm.." Hermione said softly and snuggled into Draco's chest, it had been an eventful night for them all. Gently standing up, Draco kept Hermione held in his arms in a tight grip, holding her close to his chest. Making sure the blanket was still covering her, Draco wandlessly removed the locking spell off the door.

Once outside the room, Severus and Remus came out the guest room at hearing their dorm door open and close. Looking down in Draco's arms, Remus smiled gently at seeing a sleeping Hermione, "The poor girl, she is exhausted."

"Can we stay here tonight," Draco beckoned to the guest room, "I do not fancy explaining why Hermione is in my arms half naked to our friends."

Severus nodded and gestured for Draco to follow him. Once in the room, Draco took notice at their being only one double bed.

"Will this be fine?" Severus asked quietly so as not to wake Hermione, who had clung to Draco in her sleep.

"It should be, i just wont sleep on the covers, so she doesnt feel taken advantage of." Moving towards the bed, Draco asked Severus to pull back the covers. Once he did, draco carefully placed Hermione in the bed. Severus automatically looked away when Draco took away Hermione's blanket. Not looking at Hermione's front for more time than what was needed, Draco quickly but carefully pulled the covers over her.

"I will leave you both to rest. you shall have the rest of the week off from school Draco, both of you." Severus said as he left the room, "I do believe there is going to be new dorm arrangements for you two, i trust this is good news?"

"Yes...thank you Severus. Goodnight."

"Goodnight son." Closing the door behind him, Severus joined Remus in their dorms.

Looking down at Hermione, Draco smiled and got onto his side of the bed, keeping his word and stayed on top of the covers. Laying down beside hermione, Draco jumped slightly when she turned to face him, so they were nose to nose. Looking into hermione's face, Draco couldnt help but stare. She was beautiful, a goddess in his eyes. He could lay there forever and never regret a second, because being this close to Hermione was special. Draping an arm over Hermione's hidden body, Draco kissed his submissives nose and cuckled lowly when a small smile formed on her face.

"I love you Hermione, my beautiful submissive..."

authors note: Getting to good bits now hehe hope ya'll liked it :D

can i ask again if yall would read "The phantom project" by Nakran11

reviews and opinions would be appreciated, its important :) thank you


	18. Chapter 17

Right ive re-done this chapter ONLY. so far the majority like the story apart from Draco seeming a bit to violent, as a submissive myself its hard for me to give their relationship some independance. but i can try slightly. the only part i have re-wrote is when they enter their new dorm room, hopefully the update is liked :) I'll try and slow down slightly, as ive said to some people over private message, things will happen that will try and keep slow, its not all gunna be smooth sailing. hopefully you all carry on reading, im afraid will more than likely keep the dom and sub relationship as that, coz as i said being a submissive myself in a very loving relationship i love to know my place and who is in charge, but i'l see how it goesxx

chapter 17

"That...went better than expected it seems." Remus said softly as he and Severus got into bed, both had stayed silent after Draco had put himself and Hermione to bed, both men were lost in thought.

"I must admit i am rather shocked myself..." Severus said as he pulled Remus to him so the other mans head was on his chest. Remus smiled at the gesture, who would have thought Severus Snape was the cuddle type? Laying his hand on Severus' chest, Remus sighed in content as Severus played with his hair, his touch gentle and soothing.

"At least we dont have to worry now. Hermione accepted the bond-"

"That is progress but you heard, she will not mate with Draco yet. But since she knows the consequences if she waits past a week...," Frowning thoughtfully, Severus looked down at Remus, "Hopefully she doesnt let fear get in the way. And i also hope..."

"What?"

Remaining silent, Severus tightened his hold on Remus, "Nothing we need to be concerned about as of yet."

"But-"

"Sleep. We still have classes tomorrow to teach."

Sighing, Remus traced circles on Severus' chest and chuckled as the man hitched a breath.

"Remus..."

"Severus..." Remus purred playfully and brushed over Severus' right nipple, enjoying the slight moans he was receiving.

"Do you want me to fuck you wolf? Because that is where this going-"

"Ah, but you said we had classes tomorrow-"

"Fuck the classes."

"Id rather not."

Growling in irritation, Severus stealthily flipped Remus onto his back and got on top of him, smirking as Remus yelped in surprise, "Careful little wolf, you are trapped..."

"A trap i enjoy being in..." Remus whispered seductively as Severus bent down and lightly brushed his lips against Remus'. It was going to be restless night.

/

"Where the hell is Hermione and Malfoy? I havent seen either of them since tea!" Ron fumed as he paced around the room, it was at least one in the morning, both Neville and Luna were cuddled up in bed, both listening to Ron rant half asleep. the only thing keeping them awake was the light from rons bedside table.

"Ron i am sure they are fine, please come to bed-"

"What if something has happened to her? You saw how weird she was being before-"

Sighing in irritation, Pansy threw the pillow she had over her face and felt satisfied when it collided with the back of Ron's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron asked in shock as he rubbed the back of his head, for a pillow, that hurt!

"For moaning," Pausing, Pansy looked at Ron seriously, "Hermione is staying over at Ginny's dorms for the night, she needed some space again. And Draco-"

"I dont care about him."

"...and draco...," Pansy said through gritted teeth, "Is at Snapes dorms, since snape is his godfather Draco is very close to him. He probably needed to talk." Pansy shrugged in a dismissive manner, "Anyway go to bed, Hermione is fine. Your boyfriend wants a cuddle to." Smirking at Harry, Pansy felt delight as he turned bright red but didnt deny her statement.

Pausing, Ron looked at Harry and got into bed, feeling his heart swell up at the sight of Harry's big grin.

"Thank you." Harry kissed ron on the cheek and nestled into his boyfriends arms. Smiling down at Harry, Ron turned off the light and laid down, still holding Harry tight to him.

"Goodnight Harry..."

"Night Ron...I love you."

"...I love you to." Ron said softly and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Love you to!" Pansy called out.

"Shut up Pansy."

/

Blinking awake, Draco stirred, bringing one hand up to rub his eyes to rid of the left over tiredness. Yawning, he sat up and looked around the room, his eyes squinting in confusion as he realised he wasnt in his dorms. Where was Harry, Weasley, Pansy, Hermione-"

"Hermione." Draco whispered, memories of the night before coming back to him. Eyes widening, he looked quickly to the side and froze when his eyes landed on a still sleeping Hermione Granger, who had curled into a ball at some point in the night and was clutching the covers to her. Draco smiled when Hermione's nose twitched in her sleep and a slight whimper escaped her lips. Leaning on his elbow, Draco used his free hand to gently stroke Hermione's hair. _His _Hermione's hair. _His _Beautiful submissive. "You are even more beautiful in your sleep..." Draco whispered fondly, his eyes travelling down to Hermione's full red lips. They looked soft, he desperately wanted to taste them. Taste her...

Draco leaned slightly forward, his instincts telling him to kiss Hermione but was stopped as Hermione began to stir, her eyes fluttered open and focused on him. Draco watched as several different emotions flickered through Hermione's eyes, fear, confusion, worry, happiness, care, lust...

Smiling gently, Draco began his stroking of Hermione's hair again, and felt happy when Hermione's tense posture relaxed under his touch, a small smile appearing on her face as she blushed lightly, making her look even more adorable if possible.

"Morning sleeping beauty..." Draco said gently and smirked. That damn smirk that always drove Hermione mad.

"Morning..." Hermione said timidly as she lowered her eyes, still clutching the blanket.

"I...i didnt look if thats what you are worried-"

"Oh no," Hermione said quickly and blushed again, "I was just...thinking. I didnt expect to wake up to you staring at me.." If possible she curled into a tighter ball, turning her head slightly so she was leaning into Draco's hand. "Also...its not as if you havent seen anything before is it?" Hermione said, trying to be playful.

"Im not complaining." Hermione's eyes widened and she tapped Draco lightly on his chest with a giggle, but froze when she realised Draco's chest was bare, her hand was still laid on it. Draco looked deeply into Hermione's face, he could tell she felt conflicted. Part of her wanted to leave her hand there and another felt like withdrawing.

Sadly she withdrew her hand, but slowly and laid it on top of the covers instead in the little space they had between them.

Looking into Hermione's eyes, Draco said softly, "You can touch me."

Shaking her head a little, Hermione drew back slightly, "Im not ready."

Nodding slightly, Draco straightened up a little, Hermione had to strain herself to look up to him, "May i just say...when i saw you in the bathroom...i thought you were the most beautiful creature in the whole world, a pure angel. but," Taking a moment, Draco put a hand under Hermione's chin and lifted it gently so she met his eyes, "right now...you were positively radiant."

Looking at Draco in surprise, Hermione opened and closed her mouth, unable to speak. Chuckling, Draco smirked, "You look so adorable."

"Im not adorable..." Hermione whispered shyly and tried to look away, but Draco stopped her.

"Now now gorgeous, we both know a submissive isnt permitted to talk back," Smiling Draco stroked Hermione's cheek, "You are adorable Hermione, in fact you are just so sweet."

"When did you become romantic?" hermione asked teasingly, trying to keep the mood light.

"When i realised i loved you." Draco said, all playfulness gone, his face was a pure serious mask, "When i realised my submissive needed me to not be a cold hearted bastard."

"I...Draco..."

"Shhh..." Draco shushed her and kissed Hermione's forehead, ignoring the slight hitch of breath she made, "It appears by the way we have the full week off school, including the weekend. So we can...adjust," Draco said carefully, trying to be cautious with Hermione, "And...it also seems...our living arrangements will be adjusted to..."

"What?" Hermione asked shocked and sat up slowly, clutching the blanket and covers to her chest, "Why is that?"

Frowning, Draco sat up to and looked down at Hermione with a raised eyebrow, "A veela dominant and veela submissive need their space more than other humans Hermione. And...more privacy...especially with...bonding." Hermione looked down, her body slightly shaking, "I know this is a rush but please try and understand. It will be easier for us both, being away from me now will be hard, once bonded...if you are away from me for too long, you will become depressed and needy even more and will seek me."

Nodding, Hermione looked up at Draco and sighed, "I suppose this means we best...tell our friends at least."

"We...we wont need to."

"Pardon?"

"Severus will no doubt announce our relationship, its a law that all students have to be aware if their is a veela relationship. For their safety of course."

"Their safety? Why would they be unsafe if they didnt know about us?" Hermione asked nervously, at the prospect of her relationship and inheritance being broadcasted to the whole school and for the safety of fellow students.

"Well," Draco started and reached out his hand, cupping Hermione's delicate cheek, holding back the temptation to kiss her once again when she bit her lower lip shyly,"If anyone decided to flirt or hurt or anything to my submissive...it doesnt matter who they are, they would be taken care of. There is no law holding a veela dominant back Hermione, you must understand this." Taking a holding of Hermione's cheek firmly, Draco locked eyes with her, "Tell me you understand this. That if anyone makes a move on you or tries to hurt you, i have every right to take care of them in the way i see fit. Not you, not the teachers, not ministry...me. Your dominant, your master. Understand?" Draco spoke firmly using his authority to get his words to sink into Hermione's head, he felt satisfaction when Hermione bowed her head in submission and nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Blinking, Hermione kept her head bowed in respect, "Yes master."

"Good girl..." Draco whispered and gently raised Hermione's head up by her chin and kissed her cheek, only lingering to look deeper into her eyes, "We best go speak to Severus about our living arrangements..."

Nodding, unable to speak, Hermione got out of bed and blushed, still holding the blanket, "I have no shirt."

"I would say you could have mine but im afraid its no longer in one piece." Hermione couldnt help but giggle slightly at that in amusement, "Ill ask remus to see if he wouldnt mind lending one, he will be nearer your size than Severus."

Without another word, Draco left the room and closed the door, and wasnt surprised when he saw Remus and Severus sat on the sofa by the fireplace, talking in hushed tones.

Looking up at hearing a door close, Remus smiled over at Draco and stood up, causing Severus to as well. Walking over to Draco, Remus patted him in the shoulder, "Is everything alright?" Remus gestured to the guest room that still had Hermione inside.

"Yes, i just wondered Remus could i lend a shirt for Hermione..."

"Oh yes, of course, i forgot she still needed one, i'll fetch one of Severus' for you." Hurrying to his bedroom, Remus returned with a pj top for Hermione, it would be big on her due to Remus being taller and having a little more muscle but would do. The one he had for him was also one of Severus' old oj tops, Draco was slightly taller but muscle wise both were the same so it would fit.

Taking the shirts, Draco nodded his thanks and went back into the room and handed the shirt to Hermione, who took it, still holding the blanket with one hand, "Erm..," She said nervously.

Sighing, Draco turned his back on Hermione, "Tell me when you have it on," He said whilst pulling his own on.

Dropping the blanket, Hermione quickly pulled the shirt over her and huffed when it hanged off her, thankfully it kept her boobs hidden . Barely. "Done."

Turning around, Draco couldnt help but smile. Hermione looked beyond adorable in the over sized shirt, she was even pouting. "You remind me of a puppy."

"Woof." Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Doesnt suit you..."

"Meow?"

"A kitten...yes, my little kitten." Draco smirked when Hermione's eyes widened, "Yes even i like pet names Hermione."

"What could i call you?" Hermione asked innocently and bit her lip in thought.

"You'll think of something. Come on." Getting ready to open the door, Draco was surprised to feel a small hand slip into his own. Looking down at his hand then to Hermione, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I...i like the feel of you...and being close as much as i can..." Hermione stuttered softly and blushed when Draco grinned.

"Oh, trust me kitten...i love touching you to." He whispered seductively and kissed Hermione's forehead and then straightened back up. He quickly opened the door before Hermione could reply.

"Morning." Remus said with a smile whilst making cups of tea, "Would you fancy one Hermione?"

"After last night, i think i'll take you up on the offer this time. I'll need the energy." Realising what she just said, Hermione blushed a dark red when Remus held back a laugh and Draco and Severus chuckled, "I didnt mean it like that!"

"Of course." Severus replied teasingly, Hermione didnt know whether to be shocked or unnerved. Probably both.

Handing a cup of tea to Hermione, Remus smiled gently, "How are you anyway Hermione, after last night."

Pausing, Hermione looked up to Draco, "Shes fine just a little overwhelmed." Draco said as he guided Hermione to the fireplace and sat down on a single armchair. Hermione looked at the other single armchair nervously before sitting down at his feet. Patting Hermione on the head to say he was pleased with her actions, Hermione couldnt help but smile up at him.

Sitting on the sofa with Remus, Severus looked serious.

"As i said to you last night Draco...your sleeping arrangements have been altered slightly."

nodding, Draco leaned forward slightly, liking how Hermione leaned to her side so she was nearer him.

"They havent changed drastically. This morning, a new dorm room was added. Where there was onde two staircases leading to two different dorm rooms, there is now three, the third leading to your own personal dorm room, that can only be opened with a password, that only you two shall know...your friends and other students will get a little surprise it seems when they wake up, but they cant enter the room anyway. They will all find out at breakfast when the new first years arrive of your...new arrangements. Whilst they are at breakfast, Remus will walk you back to your dorms, i will inform the students of your relationship and i'll warn them of the consequences they may face if any harm is brought to your submissive." Severus said, speaking directly to Draco, who nodded in acceptance but could feel Hermione's uncertainty.

"What is wrong?" Draco asked looking down at Hermione who glanced up at him in surprise, "Dont lie to me, i can feel what you do." Draco warned.

"I just...wanted to tell our friends ourselves..."

Sighing, Draco said, "I know but its better this way we will talk to them later on when they have fished classes." Draco said, his tone final. Hermione nodded her head silently.

"Speaking of breakfast," Remus said whilst looking at the grandfather clock, "It began 5 minutes ago, Severus you best head there now, and i'll take these two back to their dorm, your things have been moved their by the way." Remus added whilst looking at Draco and Hermione who nodded.

"If you two need anything me and Remus will be here." Severus said and stood from the sofa after kissing Remus goodbye and left the room. Watching him leave, Remus then turned back to Draĉo and Hermione with a smile, "Shall we then?"

/

Instead of walking, they apparated to Draco and Hermione's new dorm room and was shocked by what they stood in. It was similar to Severus' room. They now stood in a living room that was connected to a kitchen. Down the hall obviously lead to their bedroom, on the right side of the hall was a bathroom. It was like a mini apartment.

The living area had a nice crimson carpet that was soft to Hermione's bare feet, the walls were pale brown with a slight dark brown floral pattern. Against the side of the wall was a three seater sofa, and two arm chairs on either side, in front was (Surprisingly) a tv. Hermione looked at it confused and stiffled a laugh when Draco looked at it in wonder. It was clear Draco had never seen or used one before, Hermione couldnt help but be thankful that she has muggle parents. At that thought, Hermione felt a pang to her chest...she _had _muggle parents.

Then a bit away from the tv was a beautifully constructed fireplace, that had a vase of roses on top of the mantle piece, beside the fireplace was a bookshelf filled with hers and Dracos books, she was surprised to see some of them the same.

The kitchen was simple but pretty, instead of the red carpet it changed when it split to wood, the wall paper remained the same.

"This will be your new dorm room you two, what do you think?" Remus said with a smile as he crossed his arms, the look on Hermione's face was one of astonishment.

"Its more than i expected...its just-"

"Just what?" Draco inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"This is all going so fast..."

"Hermione...," Draco sighed in slight irritation but kept his voice gentle and his eyes filled with sympathy, "I know this may seem its going fast, and in a way it is , but trust me when i say, now that you have come into your inheritance, you will hate being apart from me and will eventually crave privacy with me. Im sorry Hermione but please try and understand. It will all be fine." Giving Hermione a reassuring smile, Hermione nodded absently.

Looking between the couple, Remus sighed and uncrossed his arms, "This is going to be difficult i know...but you both are already falling into a dominant and submissive relationship. Its new i know," Turning his attention to Hermione, Remus laid a hand on her shoulder, "You will find this hard to submit to someone, but trust me when i say it will get easier...you'll eventually feel comfortable this way."

Not saying anything, Hermione walked away into what she assumed was their bedroom.

Draco watched her go, his shoulders slacking. "I dont want to frighten her...i know my impression before must have seemed that way-"

"You dont have to explain yourself to me, i cant even imagine what you must have been feeling or thinking. But do try to have patience Draco. She is use to being very independant..."

"As a submissive she will have to learn...even if i wasnt a dominant, i couldnt cope being in a relationship where i dont know whats going on or have control. I do hope she learns in the end my say is final." Draco said as he looked at Remus.

Not arguing, Remus nodded, "I best go to breakfast, will we see you both at tea?"

"Maybe. I'll see."

"Right. oh and your password...you can create it yourself, just go up to the door and say 'I am the master of this dorm, the password will be...' and thats that." With that Draco and Remus said their goodbyes and remus apparated from the room, leaving Draco stood alone.

Looking towards the bedroom, Draco allowed his thoughts to wander, he knew Hermione needed time, but they only had a week until they HAD to be mated or the consequences...Draco didnt want to force himself on Hermione, but hopefully he can control himself. Shaking his head, Draco walked to the bedroom and opened the door gently. Stepping into the room he closed the door with a soft click and was surprised to see Hermione sat in one corner of the room holding a pillow from the bed.

Staying where he was for a moment, Draco asked, "Hermione, whats wrong?"

"What isnt wrong?" She whispered softly, looking at the floor, the pillow in her arms held tight. "I dont understand, its like im being controlled by some other person, its hard to explain. Submitting to you...sitting at your feet so easily...it felt like second nature and it felt...it felt right being in your arms last night, waking up to you...it confused me." Still not looking up at Draco, Hermione shook her head, "I dont want to make you angry but this IS all going so fast, you can see that cant you?" Hermione pleaded when she finally looked up to Draco.

Swallowing, Draco moved to sit in front of Hermione, cross-legged, "Hermione, if i could i WOULD slow things down. I am trying to have more patience but i NEED you to understand as well that we have one week before we HAVE to be mated Hermione, i...i dont want to force you," Draco said slowly, and was hurt when Hermione flinched slightly, "Dont...dont be scared of me. That is my worst nightmare Hermione...but please try and understand what im feeling to."

Looking into Draco's eyes, Hermione nodded slowly, "I know...its hard for you to."

"This is all new for me to...but i will say this, even if i was 'normal', not a dominant nor veela, i would still be a dominant, i cannot imagine being in a relationship where i am not in control...i need it to be this way."

"I'll be honest...it is rather comforting...the thought i dont have control really. Its...less burdening. I do feel protected." Hermione explained slowly, "But...but can i make a request, just for at least the next few days..."

Cocking his head to the side thoughtfully, Draco nodded, giving consent for Hermione to speak.

"We sleep in separately for the next two or so days, maybe longer, depending...but this will...change before the week is up!" Hermione explained in a rush, hoping Draco wont be angry.

Surprisingly to Hermione, Draco took this into consideration, "I am not fond of the idea..." At Hermione's dismayed look, Draco swallowed, "But...i will do my best to go through with your request. You take the bed," Draco gestured to the double bed, "I'll take the sofa. Does that sound reasonable."

Smiling softly, Hermione bit her lip and then leaned forward, kissing Draco lightly on the cheek, Hermione whispered softly, "Thank you...master."

Draco looked at Hermione in shock but quickly recovered and smiled back, "You're welcome, kitten."

Blushing at the name, Hermione sat back and put down the pillow, "Will you be ok, on the sofa i mean..?"

"Do not worry about me...i'll be fine. Why dont you go get a shower, i'll take one after you whilst you get changed. We are having breakfast here and will spend the day here...just talking, i promise. Then at tea..." Draco paused before continuing, "I'll send an owl to our friends to meet us at the lake, so we can talk to them."

Nodding, Hermione stood up, as did Draco.

"Erm Draco..?" Hermione fidgeted nervously, making Draco look at her in worry.

"Yes?"

"Clothes wise-"

"For NOW," Draco knew what she was going to ask, "you decide what to wear, but then when things settle...what you wear will be down to me. But your opinion will be considered."

Nodding, Hermione walked past Draco and picked up a pink towel off of a chair near the wardrobe, as though prepared.

"I wont take long."

"Take as long as you need. I'll be in the living room so you can come back in here to get changed. Im a man of my word."

swallowing, Hermione opened the bedroom door and walked out, closing it softly behind her.

Looking to the ceiling, Draco closed his eyes, this wasnt going to be easy, but Hermione was worth it.

authors note: Chapter update good or bad?


	19. Chapter 18

sorry i havent updated in a while, internet has been down nearly all week plus had exams to revise for anyway. Just a quick update so you all know im still here lol

chapter 18

When Remus finally arrived at the great hall, he swallowed as he opened the doors. The hall was silent. Every student, including new first years were sat at their tables. All teachers and carers were there to, as requested by Severus and himself. All eyes locked onto Remus as he made his way to his own seat with his fellow teachers. Severus stood before them all, patently waiting for him to join. Remus allowed his eyes to flicker to Ron, Harry, Luna, Neville and the rest of the table, all were there, their faces mixed with shock and worry. They were probably curious to where Hermione and Draco were. Remus sighed in relief, he was on time before the news was revealed. Once he brushed past Severus, Remus made eye contact with him and gave him a brief nod. Severus did the same and waited for Remus to take a seat. Both men swallowed as they gazed out to the students.

"Welcome fellow first years to Hogwarts. As i said to you all before you entered the hall, i am Professor Snape. Headmaster." Severus waited for some students to cease their mummers, his patience already wearing thin. "Before you are sorted into your houses," Severus paused and let his eyes flicker to the oldest students for a brief second before continuing, "There is an announcement i would like to make."

Severus knew without turning to face his fellow staff, most would have expressions of confusion, barely anyone knew about Draco and Hermione, it would shock most of them. Apart from himself, Remus and Miss McGonagall, no one knew. "For the first time in decades, the school hosts a veela. In fact two. Both of which are mates." Severus pronounced each word with a blank expression, his voice laced with a serious tone. Mummers spread amongst the students, some looked perplexed, others confused, most wary and looking at each other in suspicion. Looking towards Weasley, Severus was amused to see a confused expression on his face as Potter was obviously explaining to him what veela's were. Parkinson and the Weasley girl were having an intimate conversation with Luna and Neville. Ah yes, he had forgotten. It was obvious some of Hermione and Draco's friends would know, especially Parkinson. Severus couldnt help but raise an eyebrow, however at Potter. Who made quick eye contact with Parkinson. This would be interesting.

"For those who do not have the faintest idea of what a veela is. I shall, briefly explain..." As Severus spoke, Remus scanned the hall, worry settled into the pit of his stomach as some first years looked terrified, "...there is no need to fear. As i said, as long as no harm comes to either veela, but especially the submissive all shall be fine. I advice you for this week, unless you are close to either veela, to keep your distance if you see them. As i just explained, the first week is the most...intense." Severus chosen his words carefully, first and second years were still awfully young. As the students nodded, Severus closed his eyes for a moment before sighing, "This will not be the first time for most of you to hear these names. Even the first years..." Taking a pause, Severus clenched his fists, "The dominant veela is Draco Malfoy. The submissive veela is Hermione Granger."

Severus swallowed as the news sank into the students heads. If the situation was not serious, Severus would find the change in expressions rather comical. After only a few moments, each student found their voice. As each voice grew louder, Severus found it hard to keep his temper, some students even stood up, some began waving their arms like manics. All very dramatic. Severus hated dramatic. Looking towards Weasley once more, Severus cocked an eyebrow as he watched Potter try and push Weasley back into his seat, his face red. He was yelling at Potter, Severus was quite good at lip reading. A useful skill when teaching. Lots of the word fuck and cunt was used. Shaking his head, Severus rubbed his temple, he was surprised to see Longbottum, Lovegood, Parkinson and the Weasley having a quiet conversation. Longbottum looked surprised but composed. The three girls on the other hand displayed no shock. Looking to Remus, Severus cocked an eyebrow. Remus stood from his seat and out his wand to his neck.

"SILENCE!" Remus boomed, his voice bouncing off the walls. Again, it was a comical sight. Each student closed their mouth with a snap. "Take a seat." Remus said with sweetness laced in his tone, it frightened some of the students the sudden change in expression and so they did as they were told. The first years looked around themselves in fear. Taking a seat once again, Remus nodded to Severus who nodded back in thanks. He was quite surprised to sew Weasley still in his seat. "This will be shocking news for some of you. Would the following students now go with Remus to have a talk before classes please. Ron weasley. Pansy Parkinson. Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter. Neville Longbottum. Luna Lovegood. Please will you six go. now." Remus stood from his seat once more and began to leave the hall, the students following his closely behind, Ron looking beyond livid and threw a disgusted scowl at Severus.

Once they had left the hall, Severus turned his attention back to the students, "The veelas are housed in their own dorms but share a joint common room with the older years just as before. when you return to your common room, you may be surprised to see another set of stairs leading to a third dorm room. Try to not faint in shock. I will not be pleased. Since most teachers will wish for you all to be in classes within the next hour, i would like to begin now with the sorting hat...as i call, your name, come and take a seat and i shall place the hat on your head and they will decide the house you belong in...Richard Green!"

/

"This had better be some twisted joke!" Ron snapped as they entered Remus' and Severus' dorm room.

Sighing, Remus rubbed his temple, "Im afraid Mr Weasley this is no joking matter. Its correct and true. Hermione ans Draco are veela mates. They came into their inheritance last night-"

"I thought she was with you Ginny!"

"Have you not yet caught on that that was a lie Ron?" Ginny snapped, his expression one of incredulous. Her brother was so dense.

"It was to shut you up and to quit your pacing! I wanted to sleep!" Pansy snapped back to as she threw herself into a single armchair, Ginny followed her and stood by her awkwardly.

Looking at his friends in shock, Ron shook his head, "I can not believe what i am hearing! Malfoy and Hermione can not be-"

"Ron!" Harry sighed tiredly and took his boyfriend gently by the shoulders, "They ARE together."

"But...they have no choice! Its the veela genes, it forces them to bond, they dont LOVE each other-"

"Thats where youre wrong my dear boy," Remus gave a soft smile, "I explained this to Hermione actually. It is NOT entirely the genes doing. They are soul bonded at birth. Call it soul mates if you will. They have loved each other for a long time and merely denied it. Its complicated, but i can assure you...they both have feelings for each other, whether they use the word love yet is their own choice. But i am afraid you will have to accept this. For them both." Luna nodded and smiled as Remus spoke, her hand linked with Neville who gave Ron a shrug when he looked at him.

"Hes right mate. Theres nothing to be done. Im just as shocked as you but...it explains some things..."

"You are all...crazy." Ron shaked his head and crumbled to the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He felt tired, hot and sweaty. He felt worried. He needed to see Hermione, "I..i need to see her-

"No. Not until Draco and Hermione wish to see you all. Its their choice in the end. Not mine. Their dorm room is near yours, you all share the same common room. Theres just an extra set of stairs leading to a third common room. They need privacy." Remus added the sentence quickly as Ron's eyes bulged to a new size.

"You..._added _a new set of stairs and dorm room...without us noticing..."

"This shouldnt be a surprised. we have magic afterall." Remus smirked.

"I...bloody hell."

"Thats what i thought at first to..." Harry whispered with amusement, "All makes sense now."

Everyone remained silent for a few moments, all in deep thought. Luna finally broke the silence.

"There is one benefit to them living separately. They can have sex all they want!" Luna exclaimed with happiness and clasped her hands together. Neville felt his face heat up as he slapped his forehead. Pansy choked and put a hand over her mouth as Ginny squeaked in surprise. Harry banged his head against the wall and Remus shook his head.

"I am certain thats slightly inappropriate..."

"Anything she bloody says is inappropriate..." Ron grumbled and put his head in his hands. Today was not his day.

authors note: I know it was a short chapter, but hope it was good :) also ive started writing a story called "My submissive" its in the category. on my page, ye fancy a read? my own characters and story. i will warn, its another dom/sub relationship...but different lol give it a read and feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
